Time After Time
by RoseFire
Summary: The battle with Naraku has been won, but at a high cost. Now, Kagome has returned home and back to her normal life. But a normal life is far from reality when two times collide and her future is unwritten.
1. A Prologue to the Epilogue

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: Welcome to my first Inuyasha story. This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha story and my second attempt at a multipart story. I will do my best to keep up with this, but I have a very hectic job by day, so I may not be able to update as I like. But I will strive to get it done. Now then....standard disclaimers apply...don't own Inuyasha (but if I did ) Please R&R!

**Chapter 1 – A Prologue to the Epilogue**

"Time is running out, Inuyasha!" Naraku's mocking voice echoed across the emptiness where the forest once stood. Hunched behind the rubble of uprooted trees and rocks, Inuyasha looked at his friends, or what remained of them. Miroku held Sango's motionless body close to him, tears pouring down his face, but his eyes held a look of determination. Kagome tightened the bandage around her leg. Kilala and Shippo lay motionless on the ground, having attacked and been poisoned by Naraku's miasma.

"You in that big a hurry to die, you scum!" Inuyasha called out. He let the wind catch it and carry it away to avoid Naraku finding them. He looked over again at Kagome. She was preparing another arrow, but he held his hand up to stop her. She looked at him, confused, but ceased her actions.

"I will not die, you filthy half-breed!" Naraku spat, sending a bolt of energy at a pile of rubble not more than a yard away.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Listen to me, both of you," Inuyasha whispered, "We've only got one shot at this. We need to get him to raise his aura so I can use the Backlash Wave on him."

"Inuyasha, you know it won't work," Miroku said, "He's able to overpower it."

"Not if we work together," Inuyasha said, "It's safe to say that we probably won't survive all this. But if we can bring him down, then I'm willing to die for it."

Miroku was silent. He looked down at Sango's face. Despite the dirt and blood, it was still beautiful to him.

"Sango," he whispered, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. Please wait for me. I'll be with you soon."

He bent down and kissed her lips. Then, laying her down gently, he raised his eyes to look to his comrades.

"I will raise a shield around myself and charge Naraku," Miroku said, "I will open my wind tunnel to distract him."

"Good," Inuyasha said, "Kagome and I will come at him from the other side. When Kagome fires her arrow, that should weaken him enough that the Backlash Wave can work."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was taken by surprise for a moment. She had not talked in so long. He looked at her and nodded.

"It has to work," he said.

"I'm ready," Miroku said, "I'll give you two about 2 minutes, so you'd better hurry."

Miroku leapt over the debris and charge Narkau.

"For my family and for my friends," Miroku roared, "And for my love, you die today, Naraku! WIND TUNNEL!"

Naraku quickly planted his feet against the forceful pull of the wind.

"Foolish monk," Naraku sneered, "How can you be so sure that by killing me, the curse will truly be lifted?"

"That no longer matters to me," Miroku said calmly, "I will not live long enough to see for sure."

The poison insects flew at him, diving into the wind tunnel and releasing their venom. But Miroku did not stop, despite the agonizing pain. He saw his life flash before his eyes. His childhood with the monk, Mushin, how he learned of his family curse and his decision to destroy Naraku, his meeting of his friends and meeting Sango, his proposal, the first time he'd kissed her. It all came to him so sweetly.

"My sweet Sango," Miroku thought as his vision of Naraku began to dim, "Forgive me. I wanted so much to be your husband and to raise a family with you. Our children would have been strong. Sons and daughters. Who knows what they could have become had they been our children."

Faintly, he could hear Inuyasha and Kagome charge at Naraku. Then, all was silent and the Amorous Monk, Miroku, fell.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha watched Miroku open his wind tunnel and moved into position. Kagome moved as best she could with her injured leg, but Inuyasha was moving slowly enough that she was able to keep up.

"Kagome," he asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she answered him, "Ready when you are."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Naraku was supposed to die, but not at the expense of her life. Every women he met and cared for came to the same end. First Kikyo, then Sango, and now Kagome. But, unlike Kikyo, Sango and Kagome chose to die alongside him. For that, he was grateful.

"Kagome," he said, lowering his eyes, "If I don't get the chance, I want you to know that having you with me all this time has been great. I don't think I'd ever be able to say how much it's meant to me, having you near me."

Kagome blushed warmly at his words.

"_Do it now, while you can," _she thought.

She tipped his face up toward her and kissed him, very quickly. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"Think nothing of it, dog boy," she said and prepared her arrow.

Inuyasha felt himself grinning like a fool. She'd kissed him. It had felt so different from Kikyo's kiss. Kikyo had never kissed him in life and, in death, her lips were cold. Kagome's kiss had been full of life and warmth. But what had her kiss meant?

"Inuyasha, Miroku's weakening," Kagome said, her voice full of sorrow, "He can't hold on much longer."

"Right," Inuyasha said, "Let's go."

Inuyasha removed his kimono and draped it over her arms.

"_Maybe you'll have some protection,"_ he thought. Then, he knelt down as she climbed onto his back.

They watched Miroku start to fall and then they charged.

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed, "I will destroy you for this!"

She fired the arrow and it seared through the air, aglow with her spiritual powers. Naraku held up a hand, using his strength and demonic aura to ward off the arrow.

"Foolish girl!" He laughed, "I won't make the same mistake again."

"You got that right, pal!" Inuyasha leapt over his head, "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The wave of energy screamed down onto Naraku. They heard him laughing.

"It's not working," Inuyasha said, "It won't go through."

"Yes it will," Kagome said, notching another arrow, "We'll make it work!"

She fired the arrow and it pierced through the white-hot light of the Backlash Wave. The laughing stopped and was replaced by a scream of anger and pain. An explosion of energy shook the ground, blasting Inuyasha and Kagome back to the ground. Inuyasha covered Kagome with his body as dirt and rocks pelted him mercilessly. After what seemed an eternity, they raised their heads to see Naraku, or what remained of him. A bloody and burned mass of human tissue lay crumpled on the ground, fighting to breathe. The Sacred Jewel fragment encircled his neck.

"N-no!" the body rasped, "I-I will n-not be de-destroyed!"

"Onigumo," Kagome said, her voice angry, but tinged with pity, like one who pities a rabid dog. The creature regarded her with wide eyes.

"You are guilty and have done despicable things," Kagome said, "All for the sake of your own selfish ambitions. Die now and I pray that you find some peace." She bent down and removed the Jewel fragment from around his neck. The body of Onigumo collapsed, shriveling into dust.

Kagome pulled out her own Jewel fragment and bonded it to the nearly whole Jewel. It glowed with a pure aura at Kagome's touch and she put it around her neck. Inuyasha came up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Kagome?" he asked, hesitating to address her with the task they had before them.

"Let's go Inuyasha," Kagome said, "We have to take our friends home." She turned to look at him, tears running in rivers down her cheeks, but she was trying to smile.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and pulled her into his embrace. That was all it took to shatter the walls and Kagome began to sob. Quietly, Inuyasha's own eyes filled with tears and he buried his face into Kagome's hair.

* * *

They were unsure at first how to carry all their friends back to the village, but Hatchi, the badger friend of Miroku had appeared, accompanied by Myoga.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga had exclaimed, but had become silent upon seeing the motionless bodies of Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo. Hatchi expanded his body and carried them all back to the village. Kaede was waiting for them, a somber look in her eye.

"Welcome back," she said softly, "I am glad ye were successful and I mourn with ye. Come, carry them into the house. I will prepare them for burial."

Inuyasha and Kagome did as they were told and then Kaede ordered them to see to their own wounds. Inuyasha's own wounds would heal quickly with minimal treatment, so he asked if he might see to Kagome's wounds first.

"This leg doesn't look too bad," he said, "Where is that ointment you use?"

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out the small jar of antiseptic ointment. Inuyasha gently removed the bandage and covered the wound with the ointment. He then rebandaged her leg.

"Let me see if there's anything else," Inuyasha said.

"Nothing I can take care of myself," Kagome responded. She was cut across her shoulder, but wasn't about to let Inuyasha help her with that.

"I can still smell your blood," Inuyasha said impatiently, "This isn't the time to be shy."

"No, I'm all right," she snapped.

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was quieter, almost pleading, "Let me help you."

She was so startled by his tone of voice that she could only nod her head slowly. Inuyasha helped her remove her blouse, being careful not to touch her cut. The cut wasn't deep, but it needed to be cleaned. He pulled out the antiseptic spray, knowing it would sting her, but seeing no other way to clean it. She hissed with pain and pulled back.

"That hurts," she whispered, "But I guess that means it's getting cleaned. Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha simply smothered a growling "Feh' and continued to work. Kagome then cleaned his own wounds. But it seemed that everywhere she touched him, she would hurt him.

"Jeez, Inuyasha," she snapped, "Where doesn't it hurt?"

"See this here," he growled, pointing to the corner of his mouth, "That's the only place it doesn't hurt!"

Kagome sighed and, out of respect for his wounds, declined sitting him. She'd wait until he was better. She slowly bandaged his wounds and iced a few bruises.

"There," she sighed, "How does that feel?"

"Terrible," he grumbled, "But thank you."

"You're just a lousy patient, is all," she said, "Imagine what Miroku would say if..."

Kagome stopped short, feeling sorrowful. Inuyasha bowed his head, understanding how she felt. He pulled Kagome into his arms again and leaned against the wall.

"They died like heroes, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, "And if we keep their memory alive, they'll always be with us."

"I know," she said, tears choking her voice, "But I hate myself! This never would have happened if I hadn't broken the jewel!"

"True," Inuyasha said, "But some good came out of it. We learned of Naraku and we met our friends. I doubt that would have happened if not for you."

Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were full of gentleness and he smiled fondly at her. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Inuyasha bent down. Kagome closed her eyes and welcomed his kiss. Unlike the one she gave him, this one was longer and more lasting. It was filled with warmth and gentle understanding. Perhaps even love. Inuyasha pulled away.

"I had to be sure of something," he whispered, "Kagome, I..."

"Inuyasha," Kaede's voice called from the other room, "Come outside. Kikyo is here."

* * *

Kikyo stood outside Kaede's house, the wind blowing her hair over her shoulders.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice hauntingly distant, "The time has come for you to keep your promise."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "I-I didn't expect you so soon."

Kagome stood behind him, her heart breaking. She'd forgotten that Inuyasha would be going with Kikyo to hell after Naraku was destroyed.

"Why should I wait?" Kikyo asked, "What more could possibly hold you here? Naraku is gone and you have avenged me. But has that vengeance returned me to life?"

Inuyasha tightened his hand and bowed his head. Naraku was gone, but Kikyo still despised him and would hold him to his promise, no matter what.

"Very well, Kikyo," Inuyasha relented and felt Kagome stifle a sob of grief. He wanted nothing more than to turn his back on Kikyo and hold Kagome, telling her everything was alright, but he couldn't. Instead, he turned back into the house. He took one last look at the bodies of his friends before going back to his room for his kimono. Kagome was standing in the doorway as he turned to leave. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and betrayal.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I know I shouldn't ask you to, but please, come with me. And bring the Jewel."

Kagome wanted to smack him, scream and curse him for daring to ask her to watch him be swallowed up in death. But she was silent. She walked with him as he followed Kikyo. They walked for what seemed like hours, but when they stopped, she realized that they were only a few miles outside the village. Kikyo turned and beckoned to Inuyasha.

"Come," she said.

"Give Kagome the remainder of her soul," Inuyasha said, "Then, I'll go with you."

"As you wish," she said, "I have no need for it any longer."

The bright lights of Kagome's soul left the clay body and returned to Kagome. Kikyo stood silently, still able to move from the aid of other lost souls. Inuyasha turned to look back at the village once more and then, looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome," he said softly, so Kikyo would not hear, "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay longer. But you have a life back in your own era. It isn't fair for you to give that up or for anyone to ask you to give it up."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "That's my choice, isn't it?"

"Hush," Inuyasha said, "Don't be stupid. You're only 15. You still have so much to do."

He hugged her once more, clinging to her as though she were a lifeline. Kagome hugged him back. She could wish on the Jewel that her friends return to life, but she'd seen the evil the Jewel could create with such a wish. She could give it to Inuyasha, yes, and he could become full demon as he wanted.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Take the Jewel. Become a full-fledged demon, like you wanted to."

"No," Inuyasha said, "The Jewel won't grant me that wish. See?"

He held up the Jewel and Kagome saw that it no longer glowed with the same brilliance.

"It's been purified," he said, "It won't grant anymore wishes. But it still has power that can be corrupted. Demons can't have it anymore, it's useless to them, but humans can still use it. You're the guardian of the Jewel, Kagome. Protect it well."

Inuyasha then turned and, without looking back, joined Kikyo. She embraced him and Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome watched as they were swallowed up by the earth and disappeared. She fell to the ground, sobbing as if her heart would break. Hours later, this is how Kaede and the villagers found her. She lay on the ground, tears and dirt staining her face, fast asleep.

* * *

A week had passed since Inuyasha had gone with Kikyo. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala had been buried outside the village. Never had Kagome seen so many people come to give their best. At Kagome's request, they'd agreed to erect a marker for Inuyasha and even for Onigumo. Now, a week after the burial, Kagome stood before them. She laid flowers on the ground at each marker and said a prayer.

"Everyone," she whispered, "I'm going home today. For good. Kaede thinks that I was allowed to come to the past to finish what Kikyo started all those years ago. But now, there's no reason for me to stay. I'm taking the Jewel back with me. There aren't any demons who'll want it anymore, but humans here will still want it. By taking it home, no one will know about it anymore and it'll be safe."

Kagome knelt by each marker, wanting to address all her friends individually.

"Shippo," she said, "I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this. You never wanted Jewel for anything and were the only one who didn't seek revenge against Naraku. You didn't have to stay, but you did. I'll always be grateful and love you for that."

"Sango," she began to cry, "Your village is avenged now. I hope that brings you peace. I'm sure wherever your family is, they're so proud of you. Kaede says that Kohaku hasn't been found yet, but, when he is, he'll be buried beside you. In the meantime, I hope you are resting peacefully. You and Kilala."

"Miroku," she couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe I actually agreed to let them lay you beside Sango. Who knows what lecherous things you're doing to her. But you and she were in love, so I know she doesn't mind. I'm sorry that you couldn't see the end of your curse, but I know that Naraku will never have another chance to hurt anyone again. Be proud of that, dear Miroku."

Kagome felt her heart breaking in her ribcage as she looked down at Inuyasha's marker.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she sobbed, "I wanted so badly to tell you how I felt. I loved you. I will always love you. I don't think I can ever love another like I loved you. I know what you'd say, 'Stupid girl!' And I'd probably 'Sit' you for that. I almost wish I'd never met you, but I know that my life will never be the same because I have met you. I don't want to hate Kikyo for making you feel so guilty, but part of me does. But I will swallow my hate and pray that you both are finally at peace."

"Goodbye," she said finally, standing up and bowing, "I will never forget you. And I'll do well in the rest of my life. I promise."

With that, Kagome turned to leave. She bid a tearful goodbye to Kaede, who tearfully hugged her and presented her with the Shikon no Tama, the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

"Guard it well, child," Kaede said, "I pray ye good fortune with it and that it do no more evil where it is going."

"Goodbye, Kaede," Kagome said, "Thank you for everything."

Turning quickly and half walking, half sprinting, she made her way to the Bone Eater's Well. She took one last look around her and, closing her eyes, she jumped into the well.

* * *

She landed with softly on the other side. She was unsure at first if she was actually back. Then, she heard the sound of the distant school bell.

"_I'm home,"_ she thought.

She climbed out of the well and stood outside, gazing around the shrine.

"_Welcome home, Kagome,"_ she thought to herself, _"This is my home. And I'm so glad to be back. No matter what happened in the past, I am going to make this future a better one."_

She fingered the Sacred Jewel before tucking it away under her blouse. Then, with a determined nod of her head, hurried into the house. Ready to start a normal life.

To Be Continued...

* * *

"ARGH!!! RoseFire, you evil witch! How dare you!! It can't end like that!" Is that what I'm hearing you say? Relax, I'm not done yet. I am going to end this happily. This story will have everything you love about the show "Inuyasha", and so much more. But I only have so long a lunch hour and I have meetings the rest of the day. But I'm really feeling inspired, so I'm really gonna try to finish this story. Again, R&R, or else, I'll never know what's going on.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	2. I Know Your Face

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Pity me!

**Chapter 2 – I Know Your Face**

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her friends racing to catch up with her. She forced a smile, despite her depression. It had been 3 months since she'd come back from the Warring States Era of Japan. 3 months since she'd seen Naraku, the wicked demon who'd tormented people for 50 years, destroyed. 3 months since Inuyasha had kissed her before going off with Kikyo.

_Flashback _

"_I had to be sure of something," he whispered, "Kagome, I..."_

_End Flashback_

"_What had he been trying to find out?" _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Yuka, as she came running up to Kagome, "You haven't been out sick in over a month. Think all your illnesses are gone?"

"Oh, I think so," Kagome said.

"_Though I wish I could be "out sick" again,"_ she thought.

"Great!" they chorused. Kagome smiled despite herself. She had missed just the normal activities of a teenage girl.

"Come on," Emi said, "Let's stop and get something to eat. I'm starving! And I want to hear how everyone is doing with their tests."

Kagome sighed. The high school entrance exams were upon them now. All her time spent in the Feudal Era and Kagome had been so sure she'd fail her exams and no make it into high school.

"I'm doing really well so far," Ayumi said, "They've been really easy!" She wanted to continue, but the look her friends shot her was enough to close her mouth with a smart tap.

"I have to admit," Emi sighed, "I'm doing pretty well myself. I've had problems with the history questions."

"Yeah," Yuka said, "Languages and history for me. Math is no trip down the strawberry path either."

"How are you doing, Kagome?" Ayumi said tentatively, not really sure if she was allowed to talk yet.

"Oh, yeah," Emi said, "How are you doing with the tests? They can't be easy with all the school you missed."

"Actually, I'm not doing too bad," Kagome said. And it was true. History, geography, even science had been a breeze. Her languages had been an issue, but having the time now to study without worrying about attacking demons had really helped. Math, which had never been easy for her, was difficult, but she'd known a lot of the answers.

"Really?" her friends said together. Clearly, they had a hard time believing it too.

"Yeah," Kagome said, taking a sip of her soda, "I was just as shocked as you were, but I'm really doing well. I think I may even want to study history."

"I was having such a hard time remembering those dates," Yuka exclaimed, "I'm so jealous that you got it figured out."

"No kidding, Kagome," Ayumi said, "That's great news."

The girls ate in silence more a while, then Ayumi spoke up again.

"Hey, Kagome," she said, sounding nervous to be asking, "What ever happened to that guy you were hanging out with?"

Emi and Yuka were suddenly staring at her with keen interest. Kagome looked surprised for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"Oh, well, he hooked up with his first girlfriend," she said softly, "He said he felt obligated to her since the reason they....broke up was sort of his fault. He wanted to try and fix things up and prove to her he was sorry."

"_Yeah, that sounds good," _she thought.

The three girls were silent for a moment. Then, Emi reached out and touched her hand.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" she said.

Kagome nodded, lowering her gaze to hide the tears.

"What an insensitive jerk!" Yuka exclaimed.

"But kind of a romantic too," Ayumi said, "I mean, to have that much dedication to one girl is really inspiring."

"Yeah," Emi said, "Wish there were more guys like that."

* * *

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Kagome hadn't meant to depress her friends. She had enough trouble trying to keep her own spirits up. She really didn't want to be thinking about this now. She had exams and high school to prepare for. She glanced over at the clock to catch the time and something caught her eye. It was a boy. He was dressed in red and had...white hair! Kagome felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. It couldn't be him! She jumped up and ran over to him. The boy must have seen her coming and looked up in surprise. Kagome stopped and shook her head. He wore a red leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was white, but it was pulled back in a long ponytail and there was no sign of dog ears.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked. His voice was pleasant, not at all sounding like the familiar growl she knew and loved.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling her face flush with embarrassment, "I thought you were someone I knew."

"Hey, Kagome," her friends called, "Come sit back down."

They lead her back to the table and stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"How do you know Chiko Tekeshi?" Emi exclaimed.

"I don't know him," Kagome said, "I just thought he looked familiar."

"You've probably seen him around before," Yuka said, "He's a student at Gakugei High School. He's supposed to be something of a rebel."

"I heard he's got a soft side though," Ayumi said wistfully, "He's won the fencing championship 3 years in a row and runs track."

"He's definitely unusual," Emi continued, "I mean, white hair. And I don't think it's a dye job. It's like he's from some other world."

"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

Kagome felt like she was in a daze. She wasn't exactly sure how she left the diner, but she found herself walking along the road. She wasn't sure where she was and she'd left her bag at the diner.

"_Great," _she thought, "_Just what I needed. Now what am I supposed to do?"_

"Can this evening possibly get any worse?" she asked aloud. Suddenly, she wished she'd kept quiet. Out of nowhere, 4 big guys appeared. Not just 4 big guys, but 4 big, mean-looking guys. Kagome stared at them nervously, but stayed alert, ready to defend herself if she had to.

"Well, boys," one guy with a diamond stud in his ear snickered, "Look what we got here."

"Hey, pretty lady," another sneered, "You really shouldn't be in these parts. Girl like you could get into serious trouble."

"Thanks," Kagome said, disdain thick in her tone, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You know," the guy with the diamond sneered, "We could take care of you. Make sure nothing happens to this sexy body." His companions laughed and began to close in around her. Kagome tried to keep some distance without letting them trap her.

"I can take care of myself," Kagome hissed, trying to keep the fear she felt from showing.

"Cute little thing like you can probably take care of all of us, what do you think, boys?" the guy was right in her face. She could smell the alcohol and the disgusting air of lust-driven psychosis.

"_What I wouldn't give for my arrows,"_ she thought to herself. She decided to work with what she had. She drew back her arm and connected her hand with the guy's mouth. It wasn't a very hard punch, but it was strong enough to catch the drunken guy by surprise. He stumbled backwards and groaned in pain.

"Get away from me! All of you!" she screamed. She hoped it was loud enough that someone would hear her.

"Get her!" came various shouts from the other men. Kagome was immediately grabbed from all sides. She struggled as best she could, but they held her fast.

"You little bitch!" the guy she'd punch sneered, his mouth full of blood, "You're gonna regret that!"

He grabbed hold of Kagome's blouse. Kagome suddenly felt the Shikon Jewel against her chest, before the guy pulled it out from around her neck.

"Nice," he grinned, "That oughta buy a few rounds of beer for us afterwards."

"Don't touch me!" Kagome shrieked but the guy slapped her face and Kagome hung limply in their arms, dazed.

"Shut up!" he spat. He then began to laugh, "Keep screaming like that and you'll cause a scene." 

"Too late!" another male voice snapped and Kagome heard the sound of bones shattering as her attacker fell to the ground. Kagome was flung to the ground. Slowly, Kagome began to focus and saw a dark figure in front of her with long white hair. It was the guy from the diner. Chiko Tekeshi

"The lady asked you not to touch her," the white haired boy growled, "I believe it's a fair request."

"You punk," another boy snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Look," Chiko sighed, sounding very bored with them, "I'm quite capable of taking you all on, but I think you're more intelligent than that. Your leaders' out cold, so why not turn tail and run?"

The smaller boy seemed to think this through. Then, he held up his hand to the others.

"Let's go," he said, "No quick fix is worth this much pain."

The gang dispersed, leaving Kagome staring up at her rescuer.

"You okay?" he asked. He bent down to look at her closely.

"Yeah, I think so," Kagome said. She gingerly touched her cheek and felt the swollen lump. Chiko took a closer look.

"It'll be a nasty bruise, but you'll live," he said and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me," Kagome said.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I didn't come out here on purpose! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going after I left the diner."

"Oh, speaking of the diner," Chiko said and pulled her school bag from his shoulder, "You left this back there. Your friends said you'd need it to study."

"Thank you again," Kagome said, "My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome," he said thoughtfully, "That's a nice name."

Kagome blushed and stood up. She must have risen too quickly because, suddenly, she swayed and began to fall again. Instead of the cold cement, Kagome felt herself fall into Chiko's arms.

"Don't you faint on me, Kagome," Chiko said. Kagome jerked in surprise as she stared at him.

_Flashback_

"_Don't you faint on me, you stupid girl!"_

_End flashback_

Kagome stared into his eyes for the first time.

"Gold eyes," she whispered. Chiko looked up at her.

"_Dear God, please," _she thought, _"Please don't let this be a dream."_

"I-Inu-yasha?" Kagome said, almost too softly to hear. She looked up at him.

Chiko stared at her silently. Then, without warning, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her as though he would die. Tears began to swell in Kagome's eyes as she realized the truth. Chiko Tekeshi was Inuyasha. Her beloved half-demon stood before her and was kissing her. He pulled away from her lips and buried his face in her hair.

"I can't believe how long it took you to recognize me, you stupid girl!" he whispered.

"Stupid!?" Kagome cried, "You're calling me stupid?! You leave me to go to hell with Kikyo and now, you come back to me? If I thought it would still work, I'd sit you!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was lying face first, spread-eagled on the ground. Kagome stared at him in shock and prepared herself for the familiar outburst. It never came. Instead, all she heard was laughter.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Inuyasha laughed, "I've missed that."

Kagome sank to her knees and threw her arms around Inuyasha in fierce hug. Inuyasha returned her embrace.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed, "How can you be here? What happened?"

"That's a long story, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "And I'll tell it to you, but not here. Let me take you home, okay?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha helped her to rise. Then, he took her hand and Kagome walked with him back to Higurashi Shrine.

To Be Continued...

Okay, this chapter is a little shorter, but with good reason. It just seemed to make more sense to end things here before going on. Next chapter coming soon! Keep those reviews coming in so I know how I'm doing.

Stay cool minna! From her on in, this will be fun!


	3. Past and Present Reconciled

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I'm getting counseling for that.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile (in a month, as someone pointed out), but I've been busy. And then I lost my disk with the stories on them. Anyway, here be chapter 3.

**Chapter 3 – Past and Present Reconciled**

Kagome walked silently up the street towards Higurashi Shrine. She glanced over to her companion. Inuyasha was walking along beside her, starting fixedly ahead.

"_It's really him_," she thought, "_But he said his name was Chiko_."

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha said suddenly, "You don't have hold on to my hand so hard."

Kagome snatched her hand away, afraid that she'd hurt him. Inuyasha smiled slightly and took her hand in his again, holding it gently. They walked together like this for the remainder of the journey. They climbed the steps to the shrine. The setting sun bathed the rooftops in orange golds. They passed by the well house and Inuyasha paused to look at it.

"The Bone Eater's Well," he said quietly, "You came to me through it."

Kagome stared at the well. She hadn't tried to go through it since she came back 3 months ago. There hadn't been any reason to go back. Inuyasha's arm came around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Kagome suddenly became aware of her heart pounding against her ribcage, almost painfully hard. Could he hear it?

"Let's go inside," she said quietly, and she moved away towards the house. Inuyasha stared after her a moment before following her inside.

The house was dark inside. Kagome slipped out of her shoes and put her bag by the door.

"I'm home," Kagome called. She was met with silence. She walked into the kitchen. Pinned to the refrigerator was a note from Kagome's mom.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Souta had a soccer game tonight. We'll be home late. Help yourself to food in the fridge. _

_Also, you got accepted into Gakugei High School. You're new school uniform and a packet of school information is upstairs. I'm so proud of you! _

_Love, Mom_

Kagome grinned, despite her confusion and despair. She was going to one of the best high schools around. And...

"This is the school Inuyasha attends," Kagome said aloud.

"Congratulations," Inuyasha's voice behind her caused her to jump. She whirled around to stare at him.

"I can't believe I made it into high school," she cried and smiled. She realized how odd it felt to smile again. Inuyasha returned her smile.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change," he suggested, "If you'd like, I'll make you something to eat."

Kagome laughed. She could hardly mistake the sudden tone of his voice. She walked to the cupboard and pulled two Ramen meals from the shelf.

"Have at it," she said. Then, she turned to go upstairs and change. Inuyasha smiled. He'd hoped she'd have some Ramen in the house.

* * *

Kagome changed into an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. She ran a brush through her hair and noticed the clear garment bag on her bed. Her new school uniform. It was a blue plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a sleeveless blue sweater vest. She'd go through the packet of school information later on. She hurried downstairs and saw Inuyasha sitting on the couch, waiting. Two steaming cups of Ramen were on the table. 

"You look nice," Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. She hadn't really given much thought to how she would look and suddenly felt self-conscious in her sweats. She sat down on the couch beside Inuyasha and took a sip of soup.

"So, Gakugei High School," Inuyasha said, "Funny how things keep working out to our advantage. So, you're probably curious about why I'm here."

"That's the understatement of the century," Kagome said.

"It's a long story. Sure you want to hear it?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha sighed and began.

* * *

Flashback 

Kagome faded from Inuyasha's eyes as he and Kikyo descended into the earth. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. She was silent and still, almost like a lifelike doll. She didn't move or speak or even seem to be alive at all.

"_But then_," Inuyasha thought, "_She never was alive_." And he realized how true it was. Kikyo had died all those years ago. But Inuyasha's desire to avenge the past had made it impossible for him to move on. He had realized too late that his heart belonged to Kagome. He had admitted once that it was Kikyo's spirit that he loved. But he now realized that he had wanted Kikyo's spirit to be in Kikyo's body. He'd been selfish and he knew it.

"_Now I'm being punished for it_," he thought.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally stopped falling. Inuyasha looked around him. This was nothing like the paintings of hell he'd seen. This was a barren, empty wasteland. There was nothing here. He felt neither hot nor cold. He felt nothing. Glancing around, he saw Kikyo moving off and he quickly followed her. Where could she be going?

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "Where are we going?"

She did not answer. She was, to coin the phrase, as silent as the grave. Inuyasha followed her all the same. Inuyasha's mind drifted off and back to the world of the living. Kagome was probably home by now, in her own time. She would be taking more of those tests she was always so worried about. He smiled sadly. She was safe and could go on with life. Kikyo stopped short and suddenly. Inuyasha looked around and saw nothing for a moment. Then, seemingly from a misty fog, stepped a dark figure. It was barely distinguishable under the many cloaks and capes, but Inuyasha could see plainly to gleaming emerald eyes. Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga tightly, knowing full well that it would be of no use here.

"Welcome, Lady Kikyo," the figure said, "You have brought the half-demon. Very good. But where is your reincarnation?"

Kikyo was silent. Inuyasha realized suddenly that without Kagome's soul, Kikyo was truly a lifeless shell. But the dark shape before them seemed unaware of this and nodded slowly.

"I see," it drawled lazily, "But no matter. This half-demon will suffice to our plan. You!"

Inuyasha started, thinking perhaps that the dark shape was addressing him, but then he saw a quivering lump of flesh hunched beside him. It seemed to have been trying to get away and move toward Kikyo.

"Give you shape?" the dark form laughed, "Onigumo, death has not altered your perspective on life. You could not embrace her in life, so why should you embrace her in death?"

"_Onigumo_?" Inuyasha thought. But the dark figure had raised his hand over the huddled body and it glowed green. A moment later, a man, naked and shivering, was curled up on the ground. Thin and skeletal with long sandy brown hair, the man rose to his feet and opened his eyes.

"Onigumo?!" Inuyasha roared, "I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"

But he never got a chance to move forward. Kikyo had began to walk forward, into Onigumo's arms. The two embraced as lovers would and kissed passionately.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered in a bemused voice. Suddenly, he felt as though he'd been pinned to a wall.

"Inuyasha," the dark shape said, "Welcome to your hell."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled, struggling against the invisible bonds around his body.

The dark shape gave a cold, cruel laugh and pulled back the hood. Inuyasha stared in surprise. He knew that face. He'd seen it once in the Demon Slayers cave.

"You?" Inuyasha said, "Midoriko? But that isn't possible!"

"I am not Midoriko," she said, "But yet, I am her all the same."

"Don't start talking in riddles," snapped Inuyasha, "Tell me who you are."

"I am Shiho," she said, "I am the demon whom Midoriko battled so many years ago. That foolish priestess thought she could win by encasing me in the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, but she could not escape herself. Since that time, I have waged war with Midoriko, neither winning nor losing. Then, the Jewel fell into the hands of Onigumo, who had become Naraku. Because of his evil nature, I grew stronger and began to control him. Soon, Midoriko became weak and I took over her body and became master of the Jewel. But that mortal woman, that Kagome, purified the Jewel and my demon power was extinguished. But Midoriko's spiritual powers were not. Now, I am trapped here until I can gain the Shikon Jewel."

Shiho traced her long finger across Inuyasha's cheek before slicing it into the skin. Inuyasha hissed in pain. Shiho laughed and turned her back to face Kikyo and Onigumo.

"I will grant you a new soul, Kikyo," Shiho said, "And you will serve me." Shiho raised a hand and Kikyo's body glowed with the same green light as Onigumo's body had. Kikyo opened her eyes and stared, unseeingly, at Inuyasha.

"As for you, Inuyasha," Shiho said, turning to face him again, "I wish for you to join me. I will regain the Shikon Jewel and use it to return my demon powers. Then I will grant you your heart's desire."

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He began to laugh. He laughed until he thought he would choke on his own voice.

"Hate to break it to you, pal, but the Jewel is worthless to demons now," Inuyasha said, still laughing.

"What!" Shiho roared.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Inuyasha said, "Oh, well, actually, I'm not."

"You fool!" Shiho screamed, "Kikyo, kill him!"

Kikyo surged forward, her hands crackling with her spiritual powers. Inuyasha felt his bonds give way, but knew he couldn't escape Kikyo in time. His heart broke as he thought of this woman and what she had meant to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the attack.

But it never came. Inuyasha cautiously opened his eyes to see Kikyo laying on the ground, while Onigumo cowered beside her. Shiho stared with fury and Inuyasha realized that he was bathed in the glow of the Sacred Jewel.

"How can this be?" Shiho screeched in rage.

"I already have my heart's desire," Inuyasha roared with victorious laughter and they vanished from his sight.

End Flashback

* * *

Kagome stared at him as Inuyasha finished his story. 

"The next thing I knew," Inuyasha said, "I was being held in a woman's arms. I realized that I must have been reborn. But I remembered everything about who I was."

"But how?" Kagome asked, "Three months ago, I watch you drop into hell with Kikyo, then I meet you in a diner in modern day Japan."

"Didn't you ever wonder why the Jewel's power was diminished?"

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha found himself uneasy and lowered his gaze.

"I made a wish on it," Inuyasha said softly, "I wished that I could stay with you for the rest of our lives."

Kagome was so silent that Inuyasha thought she might have left. He looked up and saw Kagome staring at him in disbelief.

"I knew when I kissed you," Inuyasha said, "I knew that no matter what I owed Kikyo, I couldn't deny what my heart felt."

Kagome turned her head to hide her eyes, which were filling with tears. She had never heard him speak so tenderly, except when speaking to Kikyo.

"Do you still see me as Kikyo?" Kagome asked and only realized too late that she'd spoken aloud. She quickly turned to see Inuyasha staring at her in surprise.

"You are Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I couldn't think anything else. But I feel bad that I've treated you so unfairly."

"No, it isn't that," Kagome said, "I just so wanted much to be recognized for who I am that I couldn't accept that fact that you still loved Kikyo."

"Kikyo is gone," Inuyasha said, "I've let her go and I've got a new promise to keep.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes opened wide as pulled her into his embrace.

"My name is Chiko," Inuyasha said, "It means pledge. I pledge myself to make up all our fights."

"You don't need to," Kagome said, blushing heavily.

"I'd feel better about it," Inuyasha said.

"No, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"I do too!"

They continued on like this until Kagome's family came in. They stared at the squabbling couple.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mom cried over the fight.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and turned toward them. Kagome's mom, grandfather and brother, Souta, stared at them.

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"I'm Chiko Tekeshi," Inuyasha introduced himself to Souta.

"You look like a friend of Kagome's," Souta said and turned to go upstairs. Kagome was talking to her mom about high school.

"Well, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I'd better get going. I'll see you at Gakugei."

"Wait, I'll see you to the door," Kagome said and hurried out with him. The moon was in its first quarter outside as Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside. They didn't talk.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Kagome said.

"You're going to my high school soon," Inuyasha said, "You won't have a choice."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha returned the embrace before turning to walk down the steps. Kagome watched him leave before she went back in the house. Neither of them saw the three dark shapes watching from one of the taller buildings surrounding the shrine.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Okay, it's a cliffhanger, I know, but I gotta keep you guys interested. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm working hard on this story, so thanks also for being patient with it. Chapter 4 coming ASAP. In the meantime... 

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	4. The Gakugei History Club

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. WHY! Why is the world so cruel!

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! After a long hiatus, chapter 4 is up! YAY! (ducks to avoid angry pelts and curses) Yes, I'm so very sorry that it took so long. My job isn't easy and it doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. But I sneak in a paragraph where I can and when I can. I can't promise that I'll update more often, but I'm glad you are all so patient. And now, the next chapter!

**Chapter 4 – The Gakugei History Club**

Kagome walked down the street towards Gakugei High School, her new uniform pressed and cleaned. She felt her heart hammer in her chest and against the Sacred Jewel. She wore it all the time now, under her clothes to hide it and still protect it. When she first returned from the Feudal Era, she hadn't been able to look at it without thinking of her friends. Miroku had once said that the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls was made of the four spiritual elements: courage, wisdom, friendship and love. Knowing that, Kagome would be reminded over and over of her lost friends. But she realized that she couldn't let their memories fade and she took up her duty as guardian.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome looked around to see Hojo coming up to her.

"Oh, hi Hojo." she said cheerfully. She hadn't realized Hojo had been accepted into Gakugei as well. She'd always known of Hojo's affection for her and had tried to ignore it, but now, she couldn't anymore. Now, she had to tell him that she couldn't share his feelings. She fiddled with her sapphire earrings, a birthday gift from Inuyasha. They somehow made her feel stronger.

"I was wondering if I could walk to school with you." Hojo asked. Kagome was hesitant. Inuyasha would be meeting her at school, but she couldn't just flat out tell him no.

"I guess." Kagome said. "It would be nice to have a familiar face to walk with on the first day."

"Great!" Hojo said and joined her. The two walked in silence most of the way. Kagome felt nervous and wished Hojo wouldn't walk so close.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked. "I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me Friday."

"Oh, no, I can't, but thank you for asking." Kagome said quickly. Then she stopped.

"Hojo, I need to tell you something." Kagome said. "I'm sorry, but I've been seeing someone."

Hojo stared at her in surprise.

"I met him before graduation and we've been going out all summer." Kagome didn't know if she dared to look at Hojo. Silence. She dared a peek and saw that Hojo was staring at her, his face expressionless.

"I see." he finally said. "Who is he? Did he attend school with us?"

Kagome continued walking, not wanting to be late. "No, he's attended Gakugei for 2 years."

The rest of the walk was silent. Kagome rounded the corner to see the marble cream walls of Gakugei High School. She took a deep breath and walked towards the gates. She saw Yuka and Emi standing by the gate wall, waving to her, their uniforms equally crisp and clean. Ayumi had been accepted into a foreign exchange student program and had gone to England.

"Hey Kagome, you look great. Blue is definitely your color." Yuka said. Emi nodded her approval, her mouth full of a breakfast roll. Hojo remained silent.

"Morning ladies." All eyes turned to see Chiko Tekeshi striding toward them. He was dressed in blue pants and a clean white shirt with a blue striped tie. The jacket that completed the uniform was swung over his shoulder in the late summer heat. Kagome smiled at him and was reminded of a large sword that had once been swung so casually over that same shoulder.

"Good morning, Kagome." Inuyasha said. His eyes fell upon Hojo and narrowed slightly. Hojo's eyes suddenly darkened and he sneered. Kagome was surprised. She'd never seen Hojo seem so dangerous or…wolfish!

"I don't know who you think you are, but some punk like you shouldn't be dating Kagome." Hojo growled. "She's too good for you." Hojo turned to Kagome and smiled. Kagome thought for a moment she saw fangs.

"Kagome, I'll wait for you to come to your senses and drop this guy." He then took off at a run towards the gate.

Kagome was confused. As were the other girls.

"Never seen him act like that before." Emi said, having finally swallowed her roll. "He almost sounded possessive."

Emi and Yuka walked off, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Mangy wolf." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome stared at him in surprise.

"Kouga!" she squeaked. "Are you telling me that Hojo is Kouga?"

"Of course he is." Inuyasha said. "Why else would he have been working so hard to date you all this time?"

It made sense, once Kagome thought for awhile. Hojo never seemed daunted by her unexplained absences and broken dates. He was always helpful and never held a grudge against her.

"But why the sudden change?" she asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Inuyasha said. "And we don't really have time to go into right now. Are you planning on joining any clubs?"

"I was thinking about some, but wasn't sure what." Kagome answered. She realized that she hadn't the slightest idea what to do. She and the girls had talked about joining one or two clubs, like drama or reading.

"I would suggest you join the Gakugei History Club." Inuyasha said. "It's definitely worth your while. Especially if you want to study history like you say you do. I'm part of it too."

Kagome smiled and nodded just as the first bell rang. The couple went inside and Inuyasha saw her to her homeroom. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Inuyasha hurried off to his homeroom. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped inside.

She recognized some faces from middle school and some were new. All of them looked as uneasy as she felt. She took a seat behind a girl with long dark hair. The girl turned and Kagome was struck with a sense of déjà vu.

"Hi, I'm Seiko." the girl said. She was the spitting image of Sango, the demon slayer.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome whispered and smiled, despite her sudden sorrow at seeing such a familiar face.

"I'm sure you'll love Gakugei." Seiko whispered and turned her attention forward, her long hair swinging over her shoulder and Kagome gasped silently at the sight of the barest hint of a jagged scar starting at the back of her neck and down her back.

Kagome was in a daze most of the homeroom. Her first class took her and Seiko to physical education. Kagome picked a bow and arrow, while Seiko went to try her hand at the discus. Kagome took aim and fired the arrow, imagining it glowing with her spiritual power as it might when striking down a demon. She heard arrow hit center and caught Seiko throwing the discus expertly. Had it been a boomerang…Kagome finished her class and hurried onto history. Then math. Then philosophy. In philosophy, Kagome came in contact with a boy named Anil. Or, more specifically, came in contact with his hand.

"Hey!" Kagome turned around, hand prepared to smack out. But she froze at the smiling face of…

"Miroku?" Kagome gasped. The likeness was just too similar to ignore.

"My name, miss, is Anil." the boy said. "And I'm sorry to startle you, but you had a small bit of grass on your skirt hem. I apologize for my forwadness." He bowed respectfully and sat down. Kagome was too thrown. Miroku never would have apologized outright for trying to fondle a woman's butt.

"_I'm just being silly_." she thought. "_I'm seeing my friends everywhere because I'm wearing the jewel. I never should have taken it out_."

She sat quietly through the class, listening to the other students debating with the old woman who sat mildly in front of her desk, nodding sagely at their responses.

Kagome joined Yuka and Emi at lunch, followed by Inuyasha a few moments later. The four talked and laughed about their day. Kagome thought it better to bring up her encounters to Inuyasha later on.

"Hey, Tekeshi!" The lunch area was silenced by the sudden shout of Hojo. Hojo had apparently come from physical education because he was dressed in gym shorts and a tank top. More than ever, Kagome thought of Kouga. Even the two boys flanking him in similar dress were all too familiar.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome!" Hojo snarled.

"Get real." Inuyasha snapped. "I don't have to do anything you say. And it's not your choice. It's Kagome's."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "_500 years really could change someone_." she thought.

"Besides, I can easily take you on." Inuyasha finished.

_"Then again_." Kagome sighed.

"Hojo, we have to get back to class." one of his companions said. Hojo seemed to snap out of something and stared around in confusion. Without another word, he moved off with the other two boys.

"Was that really necessary?" Kagome said with a sigh.

"You like him shouting out for everyone to hear that you can't see who you want to see?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but there's no need to make a bigger scene. Just ignore him. Besides, it's obvious that I'm deciding who I want to see."

Kagome smiled at touched his hand. Inuyasha gave a snort but squeezed her hand back in reply.

The rest of the day went without incident. Only one other encounter with a face from the past waited for Kagome in her language class. It was a little boy. He was so young that Kagome was afraid she'd walked into the wrong room somehow. But there were other students there, each pouring over their books. Seiko was there, and so was Anil. The two looked like they knew each other well. Seiko was staring suspiciously at Anil as he smiled at another girl near him. The young boy looked so out of place. He also looked ready to cry. Kagome felt sorry for him and sat beside him.

"Is it okay to sit here?" she asked him. The boy looked at her in surprise. Kagome was struck with out much he looked like Shippo. He nodded and tried to smile.

"My name is Kagome." she said. "What's yours?"

"Anihiko." the boy said. "It's my first day. I'm really advanced in my language skills, so I come here once a week."

"It's my first day too." Kagome said and smiled warmly. The rest of the class passed without incident and soon, the bell rang. Kagome remembered her promise to Inuyasha to meet him in History club. He was outside the room, waiting for her.

"We're all here now, so just follow me."

Inuyasha led Kagome down the hall.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Chiko. Call me Chiko until we get out of earshot." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, Chiko." Kagome said. "I've had a really strange day. I've been coming across familiar faces in most of my classes. They've looked like Miroku and Sango. And just now, I was in a class with a boy who looked like Shippo."

"Does that surprise you?" Inuyasha asked. He led her down the stairs toward the teacher lounge.

"Yes." Kagome said. "Of course it does. My friends are all dead one minute and the next thing I know, I'm seeing their faces and Hojo, you tell me, is Kouga. That's a lot to take in."

"In a moment, you'll understand everything." Inuyasha said. He opened the door to the teacher's lounge. There was Seiko, Anil, Anihiko and even the old philosophy teacher.

"Hey, you're in this club too!" Anihiko exclaimed. Kagome was floored.

"Chiko, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, you can call me Inuyasha here." he laughed. "And I think it's about time you knew that you weren't going crazy."

Kagome stared around her as each face broke into a big smile. Seiko jumped up to embrace Kagome in a sisterly hug. Anil grinned and Anihiko threw his arms around her.

"Oh, Kagome!" Seiko said. "It was so hard not to tell you before."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled at her and Kagome saw that her own eyes were teary.

"And Anil, you are Miroku. And Anihiko is Shippo!" Kagome cried out. "And the philosophy teacher. Miss Kaede?" The old woman smiled warmly.

"Welcome back, child." she said, "But in this time, I am called Miss Michiko."

"Welcome, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said. "Welcome to the Gakugei History Club. We've been waiting for you."

To Be Continued….

There you go! Chapter 4 and it was worth it, I hope. I couldn't recall the names of Kouga's companions, but that's okay, I don't need their names yet. And yes, the story will continue on and more characters will keep coming back. In the meantime, enjoy reading and keep up with all the great reviews!

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	5. Ashes of the Past

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just borrowing from Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. I'll return them, washed and pressed, when I'm done. I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Work's been really busy and I've recently suffered a broken heart, so I haven't had any desire to write. But I'm back now. So, onto the story!

**Chapter 5 – Ashes of the Past**

"I don't understand." Kagome said. She felt her head spinning and her legs wobbled under the weight of her. Inuyasha seemed to sense her distress and he led her over to a chair. Her friends watched her anxiously. Miss Michiko, Kaede, went to get her a glass of water. Anihiko, now revealed to be Shippo, sat anxiously by Kagome's knee. Kagome gratefully accepted the water and drank slowly. Once she'd finished, she set the glass down.

"I can't believe you're all here." she cried. "I thought I'd lost you forever. How can you be here?"

"It's simple, Kagome." Miroku smiled gently at her and put his arm around Seiko. Seiko smiled warmly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We were all reborn." Shippo jumped in. "And, for whatever reason, we all met up with each other one day."

"It's Inuyasha we must thank." Kaede said. "He was not technically reincarnated. He used the Sacred Jewel to wish himself to this time and was reborn. He kept all his memories and a great deal of his demon powers."

"For some reason, we all met one day at an orientation for Gakugei." Sango said. "It was as if we were pulled to Inuyasha. Once we all saw each other and Inuyasha, we just seemed to know."

"We still do have gaps in our memories." Miroku said. "But the emotions that we shared went very deep. For example, I don't know how, but I remembered my love for Sango."

Sango blushed and then her eyes went wide in a familiar expression as Miroku's every wandering hand came to rest on her butt. She pulled her hand back to deliver a slap to his cheek. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the familiar behavior. Shippo rolled his eyes and muttered "Idiot."

"I'm so glad to see you all here." Kagome said. "But why have you been waiting for me."

"I would have thought that was obvious." Inuyasha snorted. "You're our friend. But you also have the Jewel. Do you have it with you?"

Kagome reached into her blouse and pulled the marble sized jewel out.

"Keep it safe." Kaede said. "There are still those who seek it."

"But Inuyasha, you said it was useless to demons now." Kagome said.

"But not to humans." Inuyasha said. "And, as you must have learned by now, humans have certain abilities of their own. You're all an example of that fact."

"But who else would know that I have it?" Kagome asked.

"Shiho." Kaede said. "From what Inuyasha has told us, Shiho has tapped into the spiritual powers of the Priestess Midoriko, as well as those of my sister, Kikyo."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. His arms were crossed and he looked deep in thought.

"Because of this," Kaede continued. "Shiho knows of the Jewel's continued existence. She knows that it is useless to demons, but humans can still use it with evil intents in their hearts. But, right now, she doesn't know where it may be found."

"Inuyasha is fairly certain that Shiho will attempt to retrieve the Jewel." Miroku said. "And that she will use Kikyo and Onigumo to do this. They are puppets now, nothing more, but Shiho has given them both new forms and souls."

"So, it isn't over." Shippo said. "Our battle still goes on and we have to do everything we can to make sure that they don't recover the Jewel."

"Look who sounds like a big man." Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey, this is important." Shippo snapped. "You should be worried about Kagome and her safety."

"Who says I'm not." Inuyasha snapped back. "Kagome can take care of herself. Besides, we beat Onigumo once before. We can do it again."

"But can you bring yourself to destroy Kikyo?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer and Kagome lowered her gaze. She knew that Inuyasha, despite his feelings toward her, still did care for the woman who'd first held his heart. After all, you never really forget your first love.

"I'll decide what to do when the time comes." Inuyasha growled. But he didn't meet Kagome's eyes.

"I'm ready to help you." Kagome said and stood up.

"We can't ask you to do that." Sango said. "It will be very dangerous. Even more because we lack our complete former skills."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome said in a determined voice. "The Jewel is mine to protect and I have to do what I can to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Her friends regarded her statement and all nodded.

"We were pretty sure there'd be no point in arguing with you." Miroku said. He stood up and gathered his things. Sango followed suit.

"We'll meet tomorrow afternoon as usual, Inuyasha." Sango said. "Perhaps we'll have more for you by then."

"More for you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head to signify that they would talk later. Kaede gathered her things and Shippo followed her out the door.

"Kaede is my ride home," he explained. "And Kagome, I have a father again."

Kagome smiled warmly at him and waved at the little boy as he hurried out the door.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'll walk you home."

"Actually, Inuyasha, I'd rather not go home just yet." Kagome said. "I want to talk to you more about all this."

"Okay." Inuyasha nodded. "There's a little coffee shop up the street. We can stop there and talk. It's usually pretty empty this time of day."

* * *

Kagome walked through the front door and down the steps. She felt Inuyasha's hand on her back and felt her heart skip in her ribcage.

"TEKESHI!" Kagome stopped and heaved a great sigh as she felt Inuyasha stiffen beside her.

"I thought I told you to leave Kagome alone." Hojo was as red as a beet and Kagome could hear his teeth grinding against each other.

"Okay, listen, pretty boy." Inuyasha snapped. "I'll make this clear for you. I do what I want and no one tells me what to do, especially some smart ass kid like you."

"Inu-I mean Chiko, stop it." Kagome said sharply. "Hojo, I've told you that I can see you because I don't feel the way you do about me."

"Why not?" Hojo said. "You and I have so much in common and I've always been there for you."

"Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped. Hojo seemed to freeze on the spot. Kagome watched as a new light seemed to glow in his eyes. Hojo blinked and smirked at Inuyasha.

"Well, well, if it ain't the mutt." Kouga's voice coming from Hojo's lips was almost too much for Kagome. Despite the arrogant attitude, it felt good to hear the voice of another friend. She smiled slightly. Kouga caught the expression and smiled back.

"It's good to see you again, Kagome." Kouga said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Okay, so you're awake." Inuyasha scowled. "Now, how about taking off and letting Kagome alone."

Kouga ignored Inuyasha and grasped Kagome's hands in his.

"Fate has brought us together again, Kagome." Kouga said in a soft voice. "You and I were meant to be together and I won't give up on you."

Kagome lowered her eyes and removed her hands from Kouga's.

"It's good to see you again too, Kouga. But I'm afraid that you're mistaken about my feelings. I don't feel the way you feel about me."

"You don't still have feelings for this mutt-face, do you?" Kouga asked in surprise. Inuyasha growled but Kagome held up a hand.

"That really isn't any of your business." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" All eyes turned to see Emi running to catch up. She froze on the spot and looked at Hojo, as if seeing him for the first time. Hojo looked back at her and his eyes widened in recognition.

"See you later, Kagome." Hojo's gentle voice spoke again and he turned to leave. Emi watched in wonder before coming up to Kagome. She looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Is Hojo okay?" she asked. "He seemed upset about something."

"No, I just told him that I couldn't return his feelings." Kagome said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Kagome suddenly stopped at looked closer at Emi. Her eyes were filled with an unusual brightness. She looked at Inuyasha, who seemed to smile.

"I'm going to catch up with Hojo." Emi said. "I hope he won't mind the company home." And, without waiting for a response, she took off.

"Talking about fate bringing people together again." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Not Ayami?" she asked.

"Yup, seems so." Inuyasha said. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and the two walked off to the coffee shop.

* * *

"So, ask your questions." Inuyasha said. Kagome sipped her tea quietly for a moment.

"Okay, so what is everyone trying to learn more about that they have to report to you?" Kagome asked.

"Like they told you, they don't have all their memories yet." Inuyasha said. "They remember a few things. Sango remembers how to throw the Hiraikotsu and Miroku remembers some of his sutras. Shippo doesn't have any demon powers anymore, so he's trying to learn how to fence. But he's still got a lot of talent with magic tricks."

"So, each day, they try and remember something."

"That, and they also listen for anything unusual in the news." Inuyasha said. "Like strange disappearances or odd events, like a few days ago, someone robbed a jewelry store. But they didn't take anything. It was like they were searching for something."

"The Sacred Jewel." Kagome said softly.

"That's probably a good guess." Inuyasha said. "Since Kikyo gave back the part of the soul you have, she lost any sort of knowledge she would have about you having the Jewel. Same with Onigumo. Neither of them knew that you took the Jewel with you."

"But they might be figuring it out?" Kagome asked.

"If they've started looking in this time, then yes, it's only a matter of time before they catch up with us."

Kagome suddenly felt the need to get away. She bolted out of her seat and took off at a run. Inuyasha left cash on the table and took off after her. He found her in the park by the fountain. He sat down beside her.

"I hate this thing." Kagome spat out bitterly. "It's caused nothing but problems. Demons wanted it, now humans will be wanting it."

"Humans and demons alike all want power, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. Everyone wants to feel strong, to feel like they can support themselves and those they care about. But it becomes a problem when you begin to care only about getting more and more power for the sake of having it."

"Like Naraku." Kagome said. She hadn't spoken the evil demon's name in over 3 months. Inuyasha nodded.

"Even me." he said. "I wanted more power at one point for myself. I wanted to be strong to prove to the world that I was worth something. But, I've learned that I only need to prove to myself that I'm worth something."

"But you used the Jewel to wish for yourself." Kagome said. "You wished for us to be together."

"Didn't you want me to be with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"Then, it wasn't a selfish wish. I wished something that we both wanted. And now, I won't ever let you out of my sight."

"What a macho thing to say." Kagome said but giggled all the same. Inuyasha pulled her to him in an intimate hug and stroked her hair.

"Kagome, Shippo's right. We've got a very powerful enemy to deal with. Are you sure you want that?"

Kagome looked up at him. She leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"I said this once before. I want to be with you. Just let me do that and I'll be happy."

"You can do more than that." Inuyasha said. "And I wouldn't want anything else."

The sun set behind the buildings of the city as Inuyasha and Kagome strolled through the park. Kagome still found herself marveling at the change in Inuyasha. Perhaps it was the centuries that had passed, or the fact that he'd had parents who'd been with him. Maybe it was even the fact that he was more accepted in the world he lived in now, but Kagome enjoyed the change. Looking up at the night sky, she noticed that the moon had gone dark.

"What are you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tonight is the new moon." Kagome said. "Tonight, you'd have lost all your powers and been human."

"Not a problem anymore." Inuyasha said. "No need to fear any attacks."

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome felt her heart freeze in her ribcage. Turning around, Inuyasha and Kagome saw a dark figure standing behind them. The curved physique was clearly that of a woman's. But what had caused Kagome to feel as though time had stopped was the familiarity of the voice.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted. The figured stepped forward into the light of a street lamp. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the pale, perfect features of a face that Kagome knew only too well. 3 months ago, she'd seen those cold empty eyes lock with Inuyasha's and the long mane of black hair being blown by the demonic cyclone of the winds of hell.

"Kikyo." Kagome gasped.

"I am Mika." Kikyo said in a dead voice. She raised a black .38 Caliber and pointed the nose toward the couple. "Tonight, the new moon attacks!"

To Be Continued…

Hooray for cliffhangers! Yeah, okay, so I think I'm pretty much done with all the fillers. The action should start picking up from now on. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will come as soon as I get some reviews….so, here's the deal, next chapter will be up as soon as I get to over 50 reviews. So, let me know what you think!

Stay cool minna! From her on in, this will be fun!


	6. Attack of the New Moon

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I've had a rough few months with work and life, but I've got a lot more time now to write, so that's what I'm going to do. Anyway, Inuyasha's not mine, but 31 DVDs of the series and 2 movies are. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with.

**Chapter 6 – Attack of the New Moon**

"Kagome, RUN!" Inuyasha shouted. He pushed Kagome and the two ran as a bullet lodged itself in the fountain's base where Kagome's foot had been.

"You can't run from me, Inuyasha." Mika said. "You never could."

Kagome and Inuyasha paused behind a large tree, trying to catch their breaths and slow the pounding of their hearts from fear.

"Was that Kikyo?" Kagome was finally able to ask.

"I think it was." Inuyasha said. "But I'm afraid to wonder how."

"She tried to kill us." Kagome said, still shaking and her legs collapsed beneath her.

"Kagome, we can't stop here." Inuyasha pulled her up. He felt her body shaking and knew that they had to hide.

"I can't run anymore." Kagome had never felt such fear in her life. Despite all the months dealing with demons of the past, the thought of someone shooting a gun at her was enough to terrify her into a state of shock.

"Fine!" Inuyasha hissed and picked her up onto his back. "Then just hold on tight!" And Inuyasha took off at a run.

Kagome felt the exhilarating rush of wind against her face as Inuyasha raced through the trees and leapt through the air. It was true; he'd lost none of his demon speed, but how long could he keep up the pace?

Inuyasha felt his heart hammer painfully against his ribcage. But he also heard the distant sound of someone crashing through the underbrush and his nose, still sensitive, caught the faint scent of Kikyo on the night air. Though faintly still that of the once beloved priestess, Inuyasha caught the strong scent of sulfur and something evil.

"Inuyasha, no matter where you run, I will find you." Mika shouted. "The new moon sees everything even when she can't be seen herself."

Inuyasha felt a sudden stitch in his side and sucked sharply through his teeth. They needed to hide.

"Kagome, hold on!" Inuyasha whispered fiercely and felt Kagome grip his shoulders tighter. Inuyasha leapt high above the trees and floated into the wind before landing, clumsily, onto a high tree branch. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as his ankle screamed recriminations at him for his abuse. Kagome slid off his back and they huddled against the tree branches, making each breath they took as slow and quiet as possible.

They heard Mika beneath the tree and could finally get a close look at her. Her face and hair remained unchanged, still that of Kikyo, but she was dressed in leather. She carried not only the .38 in her hand, but around her waist, thigh and Inuyasha glimpsed the butt of another gun beneath her jacket. Her hair was no longer worn down but pulled back into a braid that ended just above her neck. At the end of the braid was a small dagger that held a green gem on the hilt.

"Inuyasha, you can't hide forever." Mika said. "You could never raise your hand against Kikyo. You may be wondering about my name now. I thought it fitting to be named for your worst fear. You did always despise the new moon because it was the time you became powerless. I chose Mika because it will be the name of your destruction."

Inuyasha felt his heart breaking in his chest. He had never wanted this. He wanted Kikyo to rest in peace. If he'd stayed with her, perhaps Kagome would not be threatened now. He looked at Kagome. She watched with a hawk like gaze at the figure below them.

"_I can't put her in danger like this." _he thought.

"Mika!" Inuyasha called out and jumped to the ground below.

Mika stared up in surprise as Inuyasha landed in front of her.

"You've decided to face death then." she said and pulled the dagger from her hair.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha snarled. "You won't defeat me. And you aren't Kikyo either. You're just her body that's home to some soul Shiho scrounged around for. You're nothing like Kikyo."

Mika laughed as though Inuyasha had said the funniest thing imaginable.

"Oh, Inuyasha, the fact that I still look and act like Kikyo is not a benefit to me, but a curse to you."

Inuyasha couldn't move as the woman who once was Kikyo, who now called herself Mika came towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled coyly up at him. Inuyasha's vision swam and he felt as though he were drowning.

"When we are together like this," she whispered, "Can you truly think of destroying me?"

Kagome watched in shock and betrayed heartbreak as the woman raised herself up to kiss Inuyasha. And suddenly, Kagome realized the trap as Mika raised the green-jewel dagger above her head to plunge down into Inuyasha's heart.

"NO!" Kagome screamed and threw herself from the tree at Mika. Mika looked up in alarm and shoved herself away from Inuyasha, slicing his shoulder. Inuyasha hissed in alarm and the world cleared for him again.

"Kagome!"

Kagome was standing between him and Mika, armed only with a fallen tree branch.

"You stay away from him!" Kagome said, trying to sound more angry and fierce than she truly felt. What had she been thinking? A tree branch versus this female Rambo beside her?

"The Jewel bearer appears." Mika said and pulled her gun. "Destroying you will be all too easy. And then, the Jewel will be mine to give to my Mistress."

"I won't let you take the Jewel, you witch!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome's body glowed with the familiar light of her spiritual powers, as well as the power from the Sacred Jewel.

"Big words from a little girl." Mika hissed and her eyes glowed the same green as the jewel on her dagger, the same green Inuyasha had seen emanate from her, Onigumo and from Shiho in hell.

"Let's see if you can hold them up." Mika hissed and fired the gun. Kagome blocked the bullet with the tree branch, but the force knocked her to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and moved toward her but Mika was faster and threw the dagger toward Kagome's heart before Kagome had a chance to collect herself. Inuyasha wouldn't make it and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. Waiting. Waiting. Kagome opened one eye and saw the dagger suspended in midair. Kagome was surrounded by the glowing power of the jewel.

"Impossible!" Mika screamed and the dagger whirled 180 degrees to return to Mika's waiting hand. But whether because of Kagome's influence or because Mika was not paying attention, the dagger embedded itself into her hand. Mika screamed in pain, but her hand did not bleed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha knelt on the ground beside her as Kagome stared in wonderment.

"I'm fine."

"How did you do that?"

Before Kagome could answer, two other figures melted out of the darkness. One was a lanky man with dingy brown hair. Onigumo. Dressed in jeans and leather, he hurried forward to support Mika and lead her back to the other figure. This one was a woman. Kagome knew at once that this was Shiho.

"Mika, you fool!" Shiho spat at the injured woman. "You were told to bide your time. We are not yet ready!"

"You're Shiho!" Kagome said and she felt the jewel around her neck strengthen her.

The face that had once belonged to the priestess Midoriko had changed in subtle ways. The intent behind it was still as powerful, but for self-gain, not for the gain of others. Her hair was flame red and her eyes were green. She bore herself as a warrior, but the evil force that remained caused Kagome to feel no comfort or trust as she had before the still figure of Midoriko in the cave.

"So, you are the Sacred Jewel's guardian?" Shiho said in a voice that showed she was clearly unimpressed. She raised a hand and Kagome felt as though she were being lifted off the ground by her throat. She struggled against the invisible grip around her windpipes.

"_Help me!" _she prayed.

Suddenly, she was free. She fell to the ground and gasped for breath. Shiho remained unfazed.

"You do have the power." Shiho said. "But know this, little one, you are no match for us. Once we have our final piece, we will have power beyond limitations."

"Please, Mistress," Mika said, her voice a pleading gasp of pain, "Please let me have my revenge against them."

"You will be patient!" Shiho's voice had become that of a dragon's roar. "I will decide when we shall act and not before. Unless you wish to return to the soil and bones you once were?"

Mika froze and Onigumo held her tightly to him.

"Please, Mistress, forgive her boldness." Onigumo said and Inuyasha saw for the first time the sword at his hip and the crossbow at his back, complete with a full quiver of arrows.

"Be silent, Satoshi, or you will become ashes once again." Shiho snarled and the man obeyed. Shiho turned back to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I see that you have, indeed, gotten your heart's desire."

She looked over at Kagome and Kagome felt like her blood had turned to ice.

"I'm sure having the one you love with you is gratifying," Shiho said with feigned sweetness, "But does knowing that had he not returned, you would not have needed to suffer also give you pleasure?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who seemed as confused as she was.

"Confused?" Shiho laughed. "You'll know soon enough." And with that, the three of them vanished as quickly as they had come, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome together to wonder at what they meant.

To Be Continued….

Okay, so things are picking up now. So, what'll happen next? Keep reading to find out. Chapter 7 will be up very soon. In the meantime, as always,

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	7. Racing the Wind

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I like playing with him. What can I say, I'm a puppy person. You might notice that I'm trying to leave the good guys with their original names (calling Inuyasha Inuyasha still, even though he's Chiko) The bad guys are "dead", so I'm going to use their new names most of the time.

**Chapter 7 – Racing the Wind**

Kagome and Inuyasha strolled into school together early the next day. They had decided to meet early to discuss the events of the previous night with their friends. It didn't take long to find Sango and Miroku in the cafeteria.

"Must you always do that?" Sango was shouting at Miroku.

"I wasn't aware I'd done anything wrong." Miroku said calmly. It was evident to the contrary as another girl stood nearby, blushing and protecting her backside, keeping it as far from Miroku's reach as she could. Sango had obviously witnessed the lecherous motion and was prepared for a fight. Few of the other students paid any attention. Like Kagome, they seemed far too used to this particular couples' fights and behaviors to care much for watching it.

"No woman enjoys some strange boy touching them there." Sango said, her face red and her eyes teary.

"I'm simply admiring one of nature's finer handiworks." Miroku shrugged. Sango seemed to have reached her limit and drove her hand across Miroku's face, leaving a smarting red welt on his cheek. Then she stormed away.

"She's as feisty as always, isn't she?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Seems to be that way." Kagome said, but Inuyasha was a little surprised at her coldness. She had been very distant since the previous evening. Was what Shiho said about his presence in her life enough to upset Kagome to this point?

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. I'll go find Sango, you talk to Miroku and we'll meet up later this afternoon." Kagome marched away, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her in confusion.

* * *

Sango was sniffling when Kagome came into the girl's bathroom. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Sango said with a sad smile. She dabbed at her eyes and nose before returning it to Kagome.

"I swear, if I didn't love him so much, I would have nothing to do with him." Sango said, her voice breaking against unshed sobs.

"I know what you mean." Kagome said. "Boys just don't seem to get the idea of what girls expect from a relationship."

"Inuyasha isn't that way though." Sango said. "He's as loyal as a puppy, no matter what happens."

"Tell me about it." Kagome said, trying to hide her frustration. Inuyasha's loyalty was never an issue, she knew that. But it still hurt that he still was loyal to Kikyo.

"Did you have something to tell me?" Sango asked. If she was aware of Kagome's feelings, she didn't ask. Kagome told her the events of last night and Sango listened, her eyes going wide.

"Wow!" she said. "You were really incredible it sounds like." Kagome smiled at the compliment. Inuyasha had said nothing about her abilities. The first bell rang.

"Better get to class." Kagome said. "It's only my second day."

"Yeah, same here." Sango said. "Want to meet at lunch? Or do you eat lunch with Inuyasha and your other friends?"

Kagome smiled brightly. Not so long ago, her life was divided into two separate groups of friends. It was wonderful to think that the two groups could join.

"Please join us." Kagome said. "If you're feeling up to it, Miroku might join us too."

Sango nodded, although Kagome sensed she wasn't sure about Miroku joining them right now. The two women hurried to their first class.

* * *

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Inuyasha asked as he joined Miroku at the table.Miroku was still rubbing his smarting cheek, made only worse by the other girl's imprint. He was certain that one of the attacks had drawn blood.

"Chiko, you know as well as I do that old habits die hard." Miroku said. "It's hard to forget about something that's become such a large part of your life."

"Right, fondling women's asses definitely falls into the category of "life changing." Inuyasha smirked, but he had to admit that even he'd fallen into an old habit last night with Mika. Suddenly, Kagome's cold distance seemed clear and Inuyasha felt as though he could kick himself.

"Look, what's going on between Seiko and you has to wait." Inuyasha said. He told Miroku about last night and Miroku listened intently.

"Their final piece." he said thoughtfully. "I wonder what they meant."

"Whatever it is, Shiho said it would give them limitless power."

"You said Kagome was able to ward off Mika's attack?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was still impressed with Kagome's skills as a fighter. But if what Shiho said were true, Kagome would need to grow in strength.

"I'm not sure what sort of training Kagome could get though to increase her abilities should the attacks grow." Miroku said. "Club meeting still on for after school?"

"No, I've got track practice." Inuyasha said. "We'll go from track over to Shore Diner and meet."

The first bell rang and the two men stood to go to class.

"As for you and Seiko, I'd say try and break old habits." Inuyasha said. "You're clearly not helping the situation. Join Kagome and I for lunch, okay?"

"What ifSeiko is there?" Miroku asked.

"If she is, all the better." Inuyasha said. "You can patch things up and maybe talk. No, scratch that. You listen while she talks."

"_And maybe I'll be able to talk some things out with Kagome."_ Inuyasha thought as he strode away.

* * *

At lunch, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting with Sango and the two other girls. They were laughing about something and Inuyasha suddenly felt as though he'd rather face another demon.

"Hey Kagome," Yuka said. "There's Chiko. Think he'll join us?"

Kagome shrugged, trying to seem cheerful so as not to make things worse with her two busybody friends or to make Sango feel bad about her own relationship problems.

"Hi Kagome, may I join you for lunch?"

The request came in stereo. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and Hojo standing on either side of her and glaring daggers at each other.

_"No, not Hojo, Kouga."_ Kagome reminded herself. Hojo was the reborn embodiment of Kouga, the young wolf-demon tribe leader that had fallen in love with Kagome. Kouga was dressed in the uniform of the school, but it seemed to have been ruffled and beaten into shape, as though a dog had shaken it. The sleeve arms were rolled up and the tie loosened. Kouga had also taken the liberty of restyling Hojo's hair to a spiked mess and had pierced an ear with a tiny hoop with what looked like a wolf fang charm.

"What are you doing, mutt-face?" Kouga snarled. A few curious onlookers, including Emi and Yuka stared between the two men.

"Kouga, please, don't make a scene." Kagome whispered. "Everyone here thinks you're Hojo and that Inuyasha's Chiko. Don't spoil that."

"Perhaps we can try to eat lunch quietly together." Miroku suddenly appeared. He glanced at Sango, who lowered her head to hide a hurt gaze. Nevertheless, she scooted over to allow him to sit beside her. Emi, or rather Ayami, who was on Kagome's right, slide over to allow Kouga to sit between her and Kagome. Inuyasha made a motion to sit on Kagome's left, but Kagome rose.

"Please don't think badly of me everyone, but I need some air." She marched out of the cafeteria and out the door. The table stared after her. Inuyasha set his own tray down and stormed out after her. Kouga eyed them warily but remained seated.

"Kagome, stop walking already." Inuyasha shouted across the schoolyard. Kagome stopped and Inuyasha suddenly felt his skin shiver.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hit the ground. Growling, he no longer found Kagome's submission spell as amusing as before.

"Would you just talk to me?" Inuyasha said. Kagome whirled and Inuyasha felt himself cower underneath her angry glare.

"Why?" Kagome hissed. "What do I need to say? That I understand that you're still not over Kikyo? That you'll still try and put her to rest because it's your duty and that you can't be happy because of your past? Am I just supposed to smile and act like it doesn't hurt me?" Kagome was crying now and Inuyasha slowly got up.

"I'd never ask you to do that." he said in a soft voice.

"Do you have any idea how hurt I was when you asked me to watch you and Kikyo be swallowed up into the earth? How much it killed me to know that I'd never see you again, only to have you suddenly reappear in my life. And what happens? Kikyo returns and I have to feel my heart break all over again. I can't do that!"

Kagome sank to her knees and began to sob. Inuyasha made no move but he understood now. He felt some shame, but he also felt joy. She did love him. But she obviously didn't know that he loved her as well.

"I don't want you to do that." Inuyasha said, smiling. Kagome looked up at him. "I won't let you do that. I refuse to let you suffer like that."

He pulled Kagome to her feet and embraced her tightly. Kagome wanted to scream in fury as he toyed with her heart.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome stiffened beneath his embrace, trying to pull away. "Don't start. You're gonna listen now. You really must be an idiot if you can't see what's so obvious to the rest of the world."

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Didn't you know why I kissed you that day I left?" Inuyasha asked. "I wanted to prove to myself and to you that I loved you."

Kagome was sure her heart had stopped beating. He loved her?

"B-but, Kikyo…?" she whispered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I still do care about her." Inuyasha said. "Like I care about all those I've protected and protect. But my life has no binding to her anymore. Kikyo is dead and that creature who's walking around in her skin is just a shell, a puppet."

Kagome bowed her head but Inuyasha raised it to meet his eyes again.

"I told Kikyo once that it was her spirit that I loved. Her spirit is in you. And it's grown and blossomed into someone that I can call not only a friend, but a partner and a love."

Kagome laid her head against his chest as Inuyasha took her hand in his. With his free hand, he tipped her chin up so that his lips descended upon hers in a sweet kiss. Kagome raised herself up on her toes.

"HEY!" Kagome pulled herself back as Kouga's shout broke the mood.

"Get your hands off her!" Kouga was enraged. Kagome saw Miroku and Sango standing just behind him. The fact that they held hands told Kagome that they'd made up. Yuka and Emi stood together. Emi looked hurt and about to cry.

"I warned you, Tekeshi!" Kouga said, this time using Inuyasha's public name. "Now you'll pay."

"Any time, I'll gladly take you on." Inuyasha said. "But let's settle this in a way that will be least likely to get us detention or expelled."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Track practice is after school. We'll have arace as soon as practice is done."

Kouga took time to consider before giving a nod and a grin.

"Should be easy enough. I was always faster than you."

"But this time, you don't have any jewel shards in your legs for that extra power boost." Inuyasha smirked. "Better go inside and eat hearty. You'll need your strength."

Kouga snarled, but went inside. Emi followed but she gave Kagome a look of hurt and jealousy. Kagome noted the odd look, but she had her own macho man to deal with and didn't think more on it.

"You're going to race for me?" Kagome was clearly not happy with the chosen answer to the problem.

"Beats me having to beat the poor boy up." Inuyasha said. "Besides, no matter which of us wins, he probably won't give up. But neither do I."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. The end of lunch bell rang and Kagome discarded her tray. Inuyasha walked with her to class and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Kagome smiled. She would never admit it, but she was looking forward to seeing what would happen after school. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the gleam of green eyes.

* * *

"You say that the one they call Kouga is jealous of the girl and the half-breed?" Shiho asked the hunched figure of what had been Onigumo. Now called Satoshi, he raised his eyes to meet those of his mistress.

"He and Inuyasha prepare to race for their honor this very evening." he said.

"Perhaps this may be useful to us." Shiho said, and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga stretched out on the track as the rest of the team gathered their things to leave. Miroku and Sango joined Kagome in the stands. They'd changed from their uniforms into casual clothes. Sango styled a pair of khaki capris and an oversized sweatshirt that bared one shoulder. Miroku wore jeans, with a purple silk shirt over a tight black muscle tank. Shippo had joined Kagome as well, wearing overalls and a t-shirt with a fox face on the front. Kagome too had changed and was now wearing boot cut jeans and a plain white shirt. She toyed absentmindedly with the sacred jewel as she and her friends watchedthe two young men limber up.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Emi coming towards her. She looked unusually upset and angry. Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"I want to say that I don't like this idea and I think you're to blame." Emi said, with no hint of hesitation. Kagome stared in surprise. Emi had always been her closest of friends. But she'd also learned of Emi's former life as Ayami, the young she-wolf demon that had fallen so in love with Kouga.

"Emi, I don't like this, but both boys are determined to go through with it."

"Stop calling me Emi! I know exactly who I am!" Emi shouted and Kagome saw the highlight of red hair and the narrowing of wolfish eyes. Ayami was surfacing.

"Ayami, you know how Kouga and Inuyasha are." Sango said. "They have to sort this out themselves and will talk ourselves hoarse trying to change their minds."

"If Kagome had just been more clear about her affections and leading Kouga on, he wouldn't have been chasing her this long." Ayami said.

"Ayami, I have made it clear to Kouga." Kagome defended. "He just refuses to listen."

"Deny it all you want." Ayami said. "But I will make this very clear. If you continue to lead Kouga on, I will make your life a living hell." She stormed away down to the other end of the bleachers and sat resolutely facing towards the track where Inuyasha and Kouga had finally seemed to finish their warm ups.

"You ready, mutt-face?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha bristled at the old insult, but smirked with familiar arrogance.

"Ready to beat the pants off you, wolf-boy." he said and took his position.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga called over to the stands. She came down the bleachers and joined them on the field. "Would you mind counting us off?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was focused straight ahead, but his golden eyes flashed briefly at her.

"Fine." Kagome said and took her place at the starting line. "Ready. Set. GO!"

The two young athletes took off like bullets. Kouga certainly was still fast as the wind, but without the aid of his jewel shards, Inuyasha was clearly not left with a disadvantage. They sprinted together, legs seeming to move as one. Occasionally, either would take a small lead, but lose it. Kagome watched them round the track as the rest joined her on the field.

"Inuyasha's holding back." Shippo said. "I've seen him move faster than this."

"Don't forget who he's racing." Sango said. "Inuyasha knows that he has an advantage because he still has some of his demon strength, but Kouga doesn't. I think Inuyasha's trying to see what Kouga's capable of now."

"That all you got, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha shouted. Kouga glared at Inuyasha and sped up. Inuyasha kept up with him. Kouga was sweating and he seemed to be losing his breath.

"Come on, I thought you were fast?" Inuyasha taunted. "I'm not even glistening."

Kouga snapped. Something inside him clicked and he suddenly felt as though he were riding the wind. Inuyasha watched as the form of Hojo seemed to vanish and Kouga remained.

"Eat my dust, filthy mutt!" Kouga howled and let the wind carry him away. Inuyasha grinned and allowed his strength to reach its peak. Kouga watched as Inuyasha caught up and passed him.

"It is good to see you again, Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted behind him. "But can't let somefreshman beat me!" Inuyasha laughed as he rounded the final curve of the track and headed for the finish. Kouga strained his legs to catch up and Kagome knew that it would be very close. Almost a photo finish.

"Come on!" Kagome screamed despite her annoyance. "Come on Inuyasha!"

Suddenly the earth rumbled beneath her feet and she was thrown back onto the field. The sky filled with black clouds and lightning jumped across them.

"What's going on?" Emi screamed and hid beneath the bleachers.

"AH!" Miroku was screaming, clutching his right hand. "Help me!" Sango clung to him, her eyes wide with fear. Shippo cowered to the ground. Inuyasha and Kouga, their race forgotten, stared up at the sky.

"NO!" Miroku screamed as the palm of his right hand seemed to suddenly bleed black. Kagome watched as she seemed to be pulled toward it.

"The Wind Tunnel?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome. "But how could it be?"

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and helped her to her feet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over the storm and wind. "Are you alright?"

Kagome wasn't able to answer. The track seemed to break apart and from the crack rose the familiar body of…

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku laughed and raised his monstrous clawed hands over them.

"It's been too long." he cackled. "Prepare to die, fools!"

To Be Continued…

Boy, that was a long chapter. So, how many do I have hooked now? Many of you are probably wondering about how Kagome can still make Inuyasha sit...that question will be answered in chapter 8. I'm working on the next chapters, but before I post chapter 8, I want to have at least 20 more reviews. I want to try and reach 75 reviews total before I post my next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying my story. I'm really on a roll and all I have time for now is writing, so keep 'em coming. Until next time though,

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I've gotten over it, so should you! Please R&R! Sorry this took so long to crank out…work's been busy and I had a hard time deciding how I wanted this chapter to go. My thanks go to all my reviewers who continue to be patient and all my "fans" who love my work. You're the best! I said I wanted to wait until I reached 75 reviews, but hey, I'm close!

**Chapter 8 – Ashes to Ashes**

Miroku stared up in shock as the memory of the monster before him flooded back into his brain. The sudden onslaught flashed before him like a movie. The years of watching the tiny pinpoint of air in his hand grow larger, seeing his father swallowed up by his own cursed hand and knowing that he would one day face the same fate. Unless Naraku could be defeated. Miroku had thought Naraku destroyed and his curse finally lifted. He knew that he had died before seeing his curse lifted, but it had been gone all the same. Now, he faced the uncertainty again.

"Sango, move!" Miroku cried as he pushed the young woman away from him. "Shippo, please, help me find something to cover and seal off this thing!"

"Oh, Monk, have you been left with no source of protection for your friends?" Naraku laughed wickedly.

"Miroku, here!" Inuyasha called as he pulled the rosary from around his neck. Kagome stared in wonder as she recognized the submission beads she'd placed around his neck so long ago. She stared at him in wonder.

"What, it didn't occur to you how you were still able to make me sit?" Inuyasha said in exasperation.

Kagome realized it hadn't, but how had he gotten them.

"Here, take them off me." Inuyasha said and Kagome moved to remove them.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted and threw the beads to the other girl. Sango caught them and fitted them over Miroku's right hand. The holy power of the beads sealed the wind up and Miroku collapsed against Sango, gasping heavily.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sango asked. She blinked in alarm as she felt his hand slide south along her back. She pinched his cheek and Miroku stopped.

"Just checking to see if everything was still attached." Miroku said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Sango tried to be annoyed, but she couldn't summon up the energy. She hugged him tightly and kissed his nose.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said firmly. Miroku nodded and stood.

"How do we defeat him?" Shippo asked, still clutching the cracked ground beneath him. He screamed in alarm as a large tentacle of Naraku's slithering form came crashing down toward him. He leapt aside and clung to Kagome. Naraku laughed wildly.

"You can't defeat me!" he shouted. "I am more powerful than you could ever know now. And without your Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha, you don't even have a fighting chance."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was gritting his teeth in checked fury.

"Without our weapons, we can't fight." Inuyasha said. A second clawed tentacle pounded toward he and Kagome and they jumped aside.

"Kagome, take Shippo and hide!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I'm not just gonna leave you out here!" Kagome shouted back. "We have to fight back!"

"Do as I say!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're the protector of the jewel. You need to protect it. And I have to protect you. I promised that I would."

Kagome held his gaze for a moment, trying to stare him down. But then she took Shippo by the hand and the two ran behind the equipment shed. They poked their heads around the corner to watch what would happen.

Naraku continued to pound the pavement with crashing blow after blow of his claws. Inuyasha and Kouga leapt out of the way on one side while Miroku and Sango jumped on the other.

"Sango." Naraku hissed. "It seems a shame that you shouldn't have your own reunion. I have someone here who's been dying to see you."

Sango's mouth dropped open in horror as a young boy, possibly Shippo's age, stepped out from behind the monstrous creature. He was thin and wore a black body suit and armor. In his right hand, he carried a hook and chain. But most surprising were his eyes. They looked as lifeless as a doll's.

"Kohaku." Naraku sneered. "Have you nothing to say to your sister?"

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered and her mind was filled with new knowledge of her old life and that of her brother, Kohaku. She remembered everything about him. From start to finish.

"Kohaku!" Sango screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "I think I can use the wind tunnel

"No, Kohaku's there!" Sango shouted imploringly. Sango raced toward her lost brother only to be thrown backwards as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

"Sango!" Miroku called and knelt beside the fallen woman. She lay unconscious. Miroku checked her pulse and found it strong.

"Poor Sango." Naraku cackled. "Kohaku is still mine. What will you do now?"

Kagome felt as though her heart were pounding through her ribcage. Every horrid and heartbreaking incident of the past had returned. Naraku, Inuyasha's worst opponent had returned to torment the young man, bringing with him the fears and tears of Sango and Miroku. Kouga too was being made to relive the memory of losing his comrades with the very sight of Naraku.

Suddenly, Kagome realized the simplicity of the moment.

"The past is here," she said.

"Kagome!" Shippo said through chattering teeth. "What are we going to do?"

Kagome bolted into the supply closet and found the archery equipment.

"I hope my hunch is right." she said to herself and appeared with a bow and a quiver of arrows. She clutched the jewel around her neck, trying to gain strength from it.

"Inuyasha, you are a fool!" Naraku sneered as he brought another massive tentacle arm crashing downwards. Inuyasha dodged again and felt the sudden rush of power pierce the air as Kagome fired an arrow into Naraku's body. Naraku growled in pain and fixed the girl with his red eyes.

"Onigumo!" Kagome said sharply as she fitted another arrow to the notch. "Show yourself!"

Inuyasha watched as the monstrous form stilled and slumped to bow before the bleachers. From beneath them, a man stepped into view. A lanky man with stringy brown hair, clothed in leathers and aiming a crossbow towards them.

"Very good." Onigumo said. "But you are mistaken when you call me Onigumo. I am Satoshi, the ashes of your past. Every pain, every fear, every sorrow you've ever felt, I bring to life."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He glanced at Sango and Miroku. Miroku clutched Sango close to him as she opened her eyes weakly.

"What do you want, you evil monster?" Kagome spat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Satoshi smirked. With a flick of his finger, the monster Naraku began to strike again, aiming for Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha shouted and bolted towards her. Kagome turned to see the giant armed tentacle preparing to crash at her.

"I can't move in time!" she thought to herself. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut but the blow never came.

"Keep away from her!" Inuyasha sprang in front of her. Kagome let out a scream.

Miroku and Sango watched in horror as their friends faced death. Suddenly, they saw a burst of brilliant light as though from an exploding star. And from the center of the light came the familiar battle call of Inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha brought down his sword, the Tetsusaiga, in a crashing blow against the monster. The Wind Scar did its work well and Naraku was scattered to the four winds.

Sango looked over towards Kohaku. He stood still but his eyes were clear and bright.

"Sister?" Kohaku whispered. "Where are we?"

"Oh, my dear little brother." Sango cried and ran towards her brother.

"Fools!" Satoshi snarled. Sango watched as her brother too vanished into dust. Miroku looked at his hand as the wind tunnel disappeared as well.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. Sango collapsed to her knees.

"Sango." Miroku said and hurried over to her. She was shaking with sobs.

"Please, stop crying." Miroku pleaded. Sango buried her face into Miroku and cried.

"My brother." Sango sobbed. "My little brother."

"Yes, I thought so." Satoshi sneered. "Even though you've been reborn, your past is as near to you as your very hearts. I shall enjoy watching each of you suffer."

"Satoshi!" Kagome shouted as she aimed her arrow again. "I'll make sure your heart's the first thing to go."

"And that's only if my Backlash Wave doesn't vaporize you first." Inuyasha growled, bearing the Tetsusaiga at him. Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the weapons aimed towards him.

"What do you want? The Jewel? It's useless to you." Kagome said. Satoshi's hand twitched and something white-hot glanced across her arm and she gasped in pain. Her arrow dropped and Satoshi made his move. With lightning fast reflexes, he held Kagome in front of him and aimed a dagger at her throat. It was identical to the dagger that Mika had used the previous night.

"Try now, Inuyasha." Satoshi sneered. "Use your precious Tetsusaiga on me now and you'll lose your beloved Kagome."

Inuyasha gulped and gritted his teeth.

"_What can I do?"_ he thought.

To Be Continued

Okay, so just to remind you, all the bad guys are going by their new names, but all the others go by their former names (unless, of course, they're around classmates…perhaps I should include a playbook with this?) This chapter was shorter, but I have a good reason to end it here. I'll have the next chapter out pretty soon, so hang in there and thanks for being so patient with me. Really, it's because of you (yes, you reading these words right now, YOU, who are my encouragement and give me confidence to write more. So, until next time…

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	9. The Key to Evil is Envy

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I did recently get the newest DVDs and the 3rd movie, so does that count? No? Sure? Sigh Okay…anyway, if you've come this far, then, Sally Field forgive me, You like me, you really like me! Well, anyway, I hope I can be more focused on my work from now on. It's hard to get ideas when work occupies my whole mind. Anyway, this is chapter 9, so I hope you enjoy it. Again, keep those reviews coming. I love reading them and they really encourage me!

Okay, someone did ask for a little program to follow about the name changes, so here. First, let me remind you that all the good guys will be called by their old names (Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, etc.) When they're out in public and around other people, they'll be called their new names.

Inuyasha – Chiko

Miroku – Anil

Sango – Seiko

Shippo – Anihiko

Kouga – Hojo

Ayame – Emi

The bad guys will be called by their new names.

Kikyo – Mika

Onigumo – Satoshi

And, of course, Shiho is the main baddie and she is using Midoriko's body.

Up to speed now? Good. Now, onto the story!

**Chapter 9 – The Key to Evil is Envy**

Kagome wanted to struggle against Satoshi's iron grip, but didn't dare with the dagger pointed into her neck.

"In-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled through clenched jaws. He didn't dare use the Wind Scar with Kagome in the way. But he couldn't let Satoshi get away with his insult.

"Let her go." Inuyasha said quietly and there was no mistaking the desperation in his voice. Kagome felt as though her heart had taken a plunge. She couldn't fathom her beloved Inuyasha sounding so defeated.

"_If Inuyasha has given up, what hope do I really have?" _Kagome thought.

"LET HER GO!"

Kagome was flung to the ground as Kouga kicked at Satoshi's head like a soccer ball. Kagome felt the air being thrust from her lungs with the impact of her fall.

"Damn you, wolf!" Satoshi hissed and leapt away. Kouga braced himself in front of Kagome.

"Don't you lay a finger on her, you bastard!" Kouga spat. He glanced back at Kagome. Inuyasha hurried forward to ease Kagome to a sitting position. All the while, he never lowered his Tetsusaiga from Satoshi.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't." Inuyasha said and pulled her close to him. "I swore I would never leave you."

Kouga felt as though his heart had been pierced. He turned his attention completely to his enemy. But Satoshi was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Kouga said. Inuyasha looked up in surprise.

"He just vanished." Sango said.

"He must have known he couldn't win." Miroku said.

"Shippo, where are you?" Inuyasha called. Shippo appeared from the equipment shed. He was shaking, but unharmed.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Kagome asked and she pulled the child close to her. Shippo felt his heart and head flood with memories of Kagome holding him like this long ago and he burst into tears.

"I want my Mom!" he cried. "Please, I want to go home!"

Inuyasha placed a hand on the boy's head. Shippo turned sniffling to Inuyasha.

"We'll take you home first." Inuyasha said. "Then we'll all meet at the diner to talk. Okay?"

Miroku nodded and held Sango to him. Sango rested her head against him. She felt tired beyond words. Seeing her brother again after a lifetime apart was emotionally draining.

"We'll meet you there in an hour." Miroku said and the couple walked away.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Shippo said. "I do want to go home, but I want to help."

"It's okay, Shippo." Inuyasha said in a very gentle voice. "You are still just a kid. And I don't want to get in trouble with your parents for having you out so late."

Inuyasha gave him a friendly tap on the head that made Shippo laugh.

"We'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?" Inuyasha said and winked.

Kagome smiled. There was a time Inuyasha would have been very harsh with the young fox demon, but now, Inuyasha seemed almost brotherly in his speech. Shippo sighed but nodded.

"Okay, but promise you won't talk about anything important." Shippo said.

"Cross my heart." Inuyasha said and did so. "On my honor and all that man stuff."

Shippo smiled and hurried off.

"Will he be okay on his own?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't live that far from school and I doubt that Satoshi will go after him. Let's get home okay."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Kouga standing before them.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said. He sheathed his sword and faced the wolf demon.

"Kouga." Inuyasha said. "Thank you. For saving Kagome."

Kagome stared in shock. This was completely unbelievable. Kouga seemed to think so too, but his reaction was barely more than an eye twitch. He bowed his head.

"Just take care of her." Kouga said and Kagome realized that Kouga was relinquishing his claim on her. Kouga turned to look at her.

"Kagome, I know that you can never love me, but I will never stop loving you." Kouga said. "I want you to be happy and I'll do everything in my power to see that you are. Just please, let me love you?"

"Kouga." Kagome said but found her voice wouldn't come to her. Instead, she nodded and Kouga smiled.

"See you around, mutt-face." Kouga said and he seemed to melt away to reveal the face and body of Hojo. Then he walked away.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared after him and left the field. Unbeknownst to them all, two other figures remained. One, a red head girl sobbing quietly and staring after Kouga. The other, a lanky man with brown hair who chuckled as he watched the girl continue to cry.

"We may still have our key." Satoshi whispered and disappeared.

* * *

It was a very quiet walk back to Sango's house. Miroku kept his arm around Sango's shoulders, waiting for her to speak. Sango's thoughts were with the image of Kohaku. She remembered his death and how Naraku had trapped and controlled the young boy with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. How she would see him and watch as Naraku played with him like a doll and use him as a pawn. She had not lived to see what had become of her brother. And she did not know where he was now. They reached Sango's house. Sango walked in and Miroku followed.

"Father won't be home tonight." Sango said. "He's out of town. Such is the life of a government agent."

""Perhaps you'll want to clean up before meeting at the diner?" Miroku suggested. "I can wait here." Miroku watched her cautiously as Sango stared off into space.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered. She felt Miroku take her arm and pull her close. He held her tightly, as if willing for her pain to leave and come upon himself.

"Sango, my dearest, let me share this pain with you." Miroku said in his gentle voice. Sango tried to fight the tears but they flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

"It isn't fair!" she sobbed. "Why can't he be here with me?"

Sango continued to cry as Miroku rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. Little by little, Sango felt his comfort and regained her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload like that." Miroku stroked a long finger over her eyes and wiped her tears. Then, he bent down and captured her lips in a warm chaste kiss. Sango let her arms encircle his neck and Miroku pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Sango gazed into Miroku's warm brown eyes.

"Sango, I know how much you loved your brother." Miroku said. "Anyone with eyes can see how your heart aches to see him again. But please, don't think that what we saw tonight was really him. That was a Kohaku of the past. Kohaku may be in this time as well. We'll find him, I know it."

"What if he isn't here?" Sango said. "What if I can never find him?"

"Don't think like that just now." Miroku said softly. "Each day must be lived out and we can never know what the day ahead will bring." He bent closer to her and spoke seductively into her ear.

"But please remember that I am here." Miroku said. "And that, no matter what the future will bring, know that I love you with all my heart and soul."

Sango took in a breath and smiled. Miroku returned to look at her and smile. They kissed again and Sango felt her heart ache with love for the man who held her.

"_I love you too, Miroku."_ Sango thought and, as if Miroku could read her mind, he deepened his kiss.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha strolled down the street towards the diner.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her as they walked.

"How did you get those prayer beads back?"

Inuyasha began to laugh.

"Simple. I got them from you again."

"From me?"

Inuyasha stopped and grinned.

"You remember what you did with them when you came back here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought. She didn't really recall what she did. She felt as though she were in a daze. She thought back to leaving the well house, going inside and then, she'd woken up in bed with tears on her face and her pillow soaked.

"No, I just remember that I thought I dropped them somewhere."

"Somewhere that your grandfather found them and decided that they would go nicely in the gift shop." Inuyasha said. "I was visiting the shrine over that weekend, hoping to catch a glimpse of you to see how you were doing. But you hadn't come down all weekend. But I saw the prayer beads and something just told me that I wanted them back."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You hated that rosary." Kagome giggled. "And you wanted it back?"

"Yeah, weird I know, but it was like having you back with me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned.

"I know and I love you." Inuyasha said. Kagome slipped her hand into his and Inuyasha laced his fingers with hers.

"_I feel like I'm walking 10 feet above the ground." _Kagome thought. They reached the diner and waited for Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Ayame walked slowly up the street to her house. She had long since stopped crying but felt numb and empty.

"_Kouga." _Ayame thought. _"Why can't you forget her? Why can't you accept a love that's so freely yours?"_

"He's so damn frustrating!" Ayame screamed.

"Aren't all men like that?"

Ayame turned sharply to see a young woman behind her. She was dressed in jeans and a peasant blouse. She had short brown hair and brown eyes and she was smiling cunningly.

"What would you know about it!" Ayame snapped.

"Oh, plenty." The girl ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Let me guess. He doesn't see how much you love him and insists on chasing after a girl who has her heart devoted to someone else."

Ayame stopped and pouted.

"I see it all the time. My name's Tori and I'd like to help you get the man you love."

Ayame stared in surprise. In the blink of an eye, Tori held a dagger with a green jewel in the hilt. Ayame's mind went blank and her eyes filled with the greenish glow of the jewel. Tori smiled wickedly and disappeared.

"Now, we have the final key." Shiho appeared, along with Mika and Satoshi.

"You, dear little woman, will help us conquer the power of the Shikon Jewel." Shiho began to laugh.

* * *

"So, what do you we know so far?" Miroku asked. They sat in the nearly abandoned diner. A few businessmen and women sat at the counter drinking coffee or talking with colleagues. They seemed oblivious to the young men and women. Even the proprietor barely acknowledged them when they came in.

"We know that both Kikyo and Onigumo, or Naraku, have been given new forms. We also know that they want the Shikon Jewel, correct?"

"Do they want the Jewel, Miroku?" Sango asked. "They didn't seem to be trying to get the Jewel. They seemed to be looking for something else."

"Almost like they were torturing us." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter what they wanted." Inuyasha said sharply. "They attacked us and that means we have to fight back."

"Think Inuyasha." Miroku said simply. "We don't know what they're planning and therefore, we have no way of knowing where or when they'll strike next."

"What I want to know is how everyone can be here." Kagome said. "And how they look so different. But how you all can look the same."

"I have a theory about that." Miroku said. "When we died, we died at the hands of a demon who was using the power of the Jewel. Remember that when Kagome was reborn she looked like Kikyo. Kikyo died with the Jewel so she harbored much of her former looks. So, when Sango, Shippo and I died, we too retained our looks."

"That makes sense." Sango said. "But what of Ayame and Kouga?"

"They lived out the lives of demons." Miroku said. "But it would seem that the lack of demons in this world's time means that demons eventually became powerless, so they died out and were reborn as humans."

"I get it." Kagome said. "So what about Kaede?"

"As a priestess, perhaps her spiritual power gave her some abilities, but I did say it was only a theory." Miroku said.

"We're getting off the subject." Inuyasha said, slapping his hands on the diner table. "What about Mika and Satoshi?"

"Shiho is controlling them. The question is how."

"I think it might be through those jewels on their daggers." Kagome said. "Both Mika and Satoshi had daggers with green jewels on the hilts."

"Certainly it is a single connection to them all." Miroku said. "But what was Shiho talking about when she said they would soon have the final piece."

"I don't know." Kagome said. "It seems to me that…"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking about." Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Say, Inuyasha." Sango said. "How did you manage to get the Tetsusaiga back with you?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Kagome said. "How did you get it back?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Inuyasha said. "I just remember thinking that I needed it to protect you and there it was."

"The Jewel!" Kagome said. "Of course. When you used the wish to keep us together, you were absorbed by the power of the Jewel. So, the Tetsusaiga would have been absorbed too."

"If that is so, then when you needed it the most, the Jewel's power returned it to you." Miroku said. "Think of the Jewel as a safe in this case. You discovered the combination somehow when you needed it to protect Kagome."

"It isn't the Jewel they're after." Kagome said confidently. "I think that they were looking for something else. They spoke of a final piece. Maybe they were looking for someone, not something."

Inuyasha stared in confusion. Miroku and Sango looked equally confused.

"Think about it." Kagome said. "Mika spoke of her causing fear. Inuyasha, she talked about how you should fear her because she was named for the new moon. And Satoshi, like Onigumo, is filled with greed. Greed for Mika, for the joy of torturing us. And Shiho is pure hatred, no doubt there."

"Fear, greed, hate, all those are evils." Miroku said. "Such evils would be the opposite of what make up the Shikon Jewel."

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"You recall that the Shikon Jewel is made up of the four souls, those of wisdom, courage, friendship and love. So, greed, fear and hate would be opposite to that."

"Are you saying that Shiho is trying to construct some sort of negative Shikon jewel?" Inuyasha asked. "How is that possible?"

"Shiho is using the power of Midoriko, from who's body the Sacred Jewel originated. So, perhaps she is able to create such a jewel."

"_The Shikon Jewel was terrible in power before it was purified."_ Kagome thought. _"To create a negative jewel would be even more terrifying."_

"But what final piece could they need?" Sango asked. "And where would they get it."

"If greed is the opposite of wisdom, fear the opposite of courage, and hate the opposite of love," Miroku said, "Then it stands to reason that they would need envy to counteract friendship."

"Envy." Inuyasha said. "What's that gonna do?"

"Envy is very often the key to all evils." Miroku said. "All the demons we battled were envious of the power of the Jewel and sought it for themselves, instilling fear and hate and greed around them. Even Naraku was born from envy. Onigumo's envy of Kikyo's purity which led to his greed for her."

"But who'll they get for envy?" Kagome asked. "Kouga?"

"Possibly. He is jealous of Inuyasha for securing your love." Miroku said.

"I don't know." Sango said thoughtfully. "He seemed defeated. Lonely."

"Could loneliness serve their purpose?" Inuyasha asked.

"Loneliness is too easily conquered." Miroku said. "It's too easy to fill. Envy breeds all other evils, including loneliness."

"_Envy is a breeder for all other vices." _Kagome thought. _"But who would be envious enough to allow themselves to be swallowed up."_

A rock sailed through the window. Customers ducked or fled as more rocks sailed through the windows.

"What's going on!" Sango screamed. Miroku pulled her under the table as a stream of rocks pelted through the glass again. Inuyasha did the same.

"Is it Satoshi again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome!" They heard a familiar voice call them from outside. "Come out and face me! I'll make you pay for taking Kouga!"

"Is that Ayame?" Kagome asked and cautiously peered through the window. She caught a glimpse of fiery red hair blowing in the wind before another rock sailed through the window and glanced across her forehead. White-hot pain stabbed through her and the world went dark.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and caught the falling woman. Blood seeped through the wound in her head. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and led Miroku and Sango out the side door.

"It's a bunch of kids." Miroku said.

"Those look like some of the guys who attacked Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I recognize that scar I gave the leader."

It was true. Kagome's attackers, along with what appeared to be the rest of their gang had returned. Standing amongst them, arms crossed with an evil smile, was Ayame.

"I'll make Kagome pay for what she's done." Ayame said. Her eyes glowed green. "She'll regret everything she's ever done to Kouga. And to me!"

To Be Continued

At this rate, I should be done with this story by Christmas or New Year's. At least, I hope so. You might have noticed the girl who got to Ayame sounded a bit familiar. Yep! It's me. But that's the only time you'll see me. I figured I'd take a tiny little part. If you wonder about the name, it's my nickname in Japanese. Oh, and some of you have pointed out that Inuyasha is a little bit softer and nicer in my story. Yes, Inuyasha wouldn't act like that, but think back to the episode "Totosai's Rigid Training" and you'll remember that Inuyasha's a little bit softer towards the Lynx demon, Bunza.

I'm still working on the story, but inspiration comes and goes and work tires me out a lot. But I'm always thinking about it. Tell me what you think, okay? I'll post the next chapter when I get to 125 reviews. So, until next time…

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	10. The Dark Sacred Jewel

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own anything! Sob Sorry it's been such a long while. I guess one of the downsides of being a grownup and living in the real world is that hobbies take a back seat. Here is chapter 10! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I realize that chapter 9 was a bit wordy, but it needed to be so. Hopefully, everyone understands a bit more. I've also fixed some of the spellings of the names. Some of you might also be wondering if some of the other characters will appear (Sesshomaru, etc.) Just keep watching. Don't worry; I intend that everyone will be happy. Anyway, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 10 – The Dark Sacred Jewel**

"Kagome's bleeding pretty badly." Sango said She quickly pulled out a handkerchief to try and stop the blood. The wound wasn't as deep as it appeared, but Sango knew that head wounds always bled strongly.

"Sango, get Kagome into hiding and take care of her. Miroku and I will handle these guys." Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded and gently held Kagome behind the table. Miroku and Inuyasha stood in front of them, ready to block the attacks.

"Ayame, why are you doing this?" Miroku shouted. Ayame stood still, but smiled evilly.

"That rotten girl doesn't deserve to live. She leads men on and breaks their hearts, just like she did to my poor Koga!" Ayame screamed.

Another volley of rocks flew at the window. One sharp rock nicked across Miroku's cheek and he hissed sharply.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"Stay there!" Miroku ordered and Sango obeyed. Kagome groaned softly and Sango breathed in relief. She was only unconscious.

"Koga made his own choice." Inuyasha shouted. He rested his hand against the sword but he knew he wouldn't use it on the mortals who attacked them. And he also knew that Ayame knew it too.

"No!" Ayame screamed and another volley of rocks sailed through the air. Sango covered Kagome as glass shattered and fell. The table protected them for the moment, but they needed to get Kagome to a doctor.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango shouted. "We have to get Kagome out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere." Mika had suddenly appeared, along with Satoshi. As if having been held by strings that had suddenly been cut, the thugs around them fell to the ground. Ayame stared around her in rage.

"I almost had them!" she screamed at the other two.

"Save your energy." Mika said evenly. "You'll have plenty of other opportunities for revenge. But you must know the deal you agreed to."

Ayame frowned but stepped back. Mika looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt his stomach clench.

"How nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Mika said with a smile. But it was not a pleasant or warm smile, rather a smile that made Sango cringed and shiver.

"Mika, isn't it?" Miroku spoke up. Inuyasha wished the monk would keep silent. He was not the same spiritual master he had once been and was no match as he was.

"I understand that you have come under the wing of a demon." Miroku continued. "Surely you must know such a cost is fruitless."

"Perhaps I do." Mika said and brandished her gun toward the young man. "But perhaps I do not care." She fired the gun and Miroku threw himself out of harm's way.

"Keep you tongue silent, monk!" Satoshi snapped. "Or next time, I'm sure Mika will not miss."

Sango watched in horror before turning her attention back to Kagome. Her face and gone pale and she felt very cold.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "Kagome's getting colder. We have to do something."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. They could try to run, but they'd be taken down in an instant and Kagome would be killed or captured.

"Shiho!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

There was a moment of silence and then Shiho appeared. She was dressed in green and her eyes glowed down at him.

"Why Inuyasha, whatever can I do for you?" the woman smiled wickedly at him.

"You can go to hell for all I care." Inuyasha spat. "You think you're protected from me just because you have a mortal shield? That doesn't mean I can't take you out."

"You misunderstand." Shiho purred. "This attack was Ayame's idea. I felt that having her help was worth a bargain. She wished to see Kagome suffer as Koga suffers, and I agreed."

Shiho began to laugh. "But I also knew that she would never succeed. Which only serves my purpose better."

"What purpose?" Miroku asked. Mika glared at him and raised her gun. Shiho signaled her to stop.

"Haven't you guessed?" Shiho asked. "You were all so clever earlier tonight."

"A negative Shikon jewel?" Sango gasped.

"Yes. The Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, as you said, is courage, wisdom, friendship and love. So the opposite would be fear, greed, envy and hate. With those four vices, I will create a powerful Jewel to directly challenged that power of the Shikon Jewel."

Shiho waved her hands to her followers.

"Mika will bring hate. The hate Kikyo felt for you, for Kagome, for all living things. Satoshi brings the greed of Onigumo. I will supply fear. And our dear Ayame here, who is so jealous of Kagome and longs for Koga, will give us our envy."

Ayame looked at Shiho in surprise. If the real Ayame within had been able and rational, she would have screamed her fright and disgust. But her envious anger only kept her silent.

"You are, of course, welcome to try and stop us, Inuyasha." Shiho sneered. "But you are powerless without your demon powers."

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha turned in surprise. All the while Shiho had been talking, she had been manipulating a large fragment of glass and how now sent it sailing toward Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha threw up his arms but knew he couldn't stop the hurling glass. But the blow never game.

"What is this?" Shiho screamed out. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome, surrounded by the aura of the Shikon Jewel, floating a few feet of the ground.

"Do not think you have defeated me." Kagome said, but it was not Kagome's voice. The voice was one of power, strength and immense confidence. Inuyasha watched Kagome drift between him and Shiho. Behind her the glass fell and shattered.

Shiho was livid.

"You were destroyed!" she roared. "I destroyed you and took your body!"

"Midoriko?" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked at him and shock and back to Kagome. Midoriko? The priestess from whose body the Sacred Jewel had been created during her battle with the demon? But how?

Sango gingerly climbed out of the diner and stared in shock. Kagome had been unconscious only moments before. Now, she radiated such a power that Sango was speechless. She walked towards Miroku but her eyes never left Kagome. She was so entranced that she didn't notice Satoshi move toward her.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted but too late. Sango's arms were pinned behind her and the deadly green blade pointed at her throat.

"Poor little demon slayer." Satoshi said. He took the opportunity to roll his tongue over her neck. Sango growled and Miroku felt ready to kill.

"Get away from her!" he screamed.

"Why don't I send you to join your dear Kohaku?" Satoshi said and raised the blade high. Suddenly, Sango and Satoshi were sent sprawling as another body kicked Satoshi away. The blade embedded itself into Satoshi's left leg and he roared in pain. Miroku flung himself beside Sango and pulled her to him.

"Is she alright?" Sango looked up to see Koga.

"I'm fine." she answered. Miroku closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. He'd almost lost her again due to his inability to protect her properly.

"Satoshi." Shiho shouted at him. "You will be punished. Do not forget from where your power comes." Satoshi cringed beside Mika as his leg lay prone on the ground.

"Shiho." Kagome said. "Get hence. I will not fight you here. Release the girl and take your followers."

Shiho sneered. "I will take all that has freely come to me."

"Ayame!" Koga shouted. Ayame looked at him and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh Koga, why can't you just forget that girl?" she asked. "I love you so very much. I offer myself so freely but you won't take me. So, I will take you the only way I can. Shiho will help me."

"That's a lie!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shiho will use you and toss you aside. She's only going to take what she wants from you!"

"Ayame, please!" Koga shouted again. Ayame seemed to considered his words and moved toward him.

"Koga?" she whispered.

But Shiho pulled her back sharply and surrounded them all in green light.

"No!" Koga shouted and ran toward Ayame. He was thrown back by a massive crackle of green demonic energy. Shiho cackled and vanished. Koga sank to his hands and knees and pounded the pavement.

"Ayame!" Koga screamed to the sky.

Inuyasha ignored the wolf and stood before Kagome.

"Midoriko?" Inuyasha dared to speak. Kagome's eyes and face looked down at him. "Please let Kagome go."

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "Will you defeat Shiho and her minions as you are now? You must know that you cannot win. Kagome has the spiritual power of many ages within her. She is descended from my line and she will be the key."

Kagome touched the ground and the bright light faded. A fresh river of blood streamed from her head and she collapsed into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

* * *

The first thing Kagome was aware of as she came out of the darkness was a headache. Then she heard the sounds of voices talking, although she couldn't understand anything that was said. She longed to clear her vision of darkness, but she couldn't move. Was she dead? The voices came clearer and clearer with each passing moment. "Why isn't she awake yet?" 

"Be patient. She sustained a serious injury." The answering voice sounded so familiar, but in her daze and confusion, Kagome wasn't able to recognize it.

"She looks like she's dead." That was Shippo, Kagome realized.

"She'll be fine, Shippo." came Miroku's soft voice. "She's strong and Inuyasha got her here for Dr. Seiga to examine."

"I can't believe you let this happen, mutt-face!" Koga's shout came next. "How could you let those punks do this to her?"

"It's not like I had a choice." Inuyasha snapped back. The sharp sounds ricocheted around Kagome's buzzing head, causing her to groan and whimper in pain.

"Listen!" Sango whispered urgently. "Did you hear that?" There was complete silence for a moment as every eye turned to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fluttered slightly before opening and squinting into the bright hospital lighting.

"What happened?" she croaked.

Inuyasha flung himself beside her and hugged her as tightly as he dared. Kagome blinked in surprise before resting against Inuyasha's body.

"I was so afraid we'd lost you." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, please allow me to examine her." Kagome looked up to see a tall, thin man with very long hair. He bent down and held a tiny light into her eyes, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"She doesn't seem to have a concussion, although you should watch her carefully overnight."

"Thank you, Doctor." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up at the doctor with a look that Kagome found to be between annoyance and gratitude.

Dr. Seiga barely acknowledged the remark before signing his name to Kagome's chart. One handed?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. The doctor looked up and Kagome saw the same gold eyes of Inuyasha. He did not smile or even blink.

"You seem to have had an effect on these mortals, little brother." Sesshomaru said and turned to leave.

"I'll remember that the next time I see Rin." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru paused a moment and then continued out the door. Kagome lay down again, feeling dizzy.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked in a concerned voice.

"Just a little dizzy." Kagome answered. "I wasn't prepared for Sesshomaru."

"Most of us weren't, especially when Inuyasha told us that they were again brothers."

"Still half-brothers, but closer than we used to be." Inuyasha said. "Dad's first wife died when Sesshomaru was little and he got remarried to my mother when he was about 16. Suffice it to say that we've still got our differences, but it also helps that our Dad is still around."

Kagome nodded and smiled sleepily.

"What happened at the diner?" she asked.

"Ayame showed up. She somehow had all these thugs under her control. You can probably guess how. They started pelting the place with rocks and you were knocked out." Sango said.

"Ayame?" Kagome said, suddenly remembering. "Where is she?"

"She's with Shiho." Sango said softly.

"What!" Kagome shouted and clutched her head. She sank back into the pillow and felt Inuyasha take her hand as they related the story to her.

A few hours later, Kagome was released and told to rest overnight.

"It's a good thing it's Friday." Sango said. "But we should all go somewhere quiet until Kagome's better so her mom won't worry."

"Yes, that's the last thing we need." Miroku said. He'd been very quiet most of the time at the hospital. Sango knew he would speak his thoughts when he was ready, but she felt fairly certain it was related to her.

"Let's go to my house." Sango said. "Dad's out of town and it's quiet there. We should all be able to sleep fairly well, although it's a bit cramped."

"I've a better idea." Miroku said. "Let's go to my house. I'm sure we'll all be much better off."

Kagome couldn't see what the difference would have been until she got out of the car and saw where Miroku lived.

"Wow!" Kagome breathed. She stared in amazement at a western-style mansion, complete with acres of trees and gardens.

"Everyone should be able to have their own room." Miroku said. "If they want that is." He grinned merrily at them, which gave Sango her cue to pinch his cheek firmly.

"Pervert." she muttered, but was quite glad to hear Miroku joke again.

Miroku opened the door and Kagome, leaning against Inuyasha for support, was helped up to a room where Sango would help her clean up.

"We can set these to soak overnight." Sango said, observing her uniform. "The blood should be gone by morning." Just to be sure, she poured some peroxide over the stains to remove the blood and set it to soak.

"Why does Miroku live someplace so big if it's just him?" Kagome asked from the bathroom. She saw no signs of parents or siblings.

"His mom died when Miroku was just a kid." Sango answered. "And his Dad isn't exactly the paternal type. He sends Miroku enough money to live on and keep the place up, but that's about it."

"How sad." Kagome whispered. There was a soft tap at the door.

"Kagome? Sango?" Miroku called through the door. "I found some clothes for you to where. May I come in?"

"Just a moment, Miroku." Kagome called. She hurried into the bathroom while Sango came out to answer the door.

"Here, I'm afraid it's the only women's clothing in the house." He gave her two kimono and lowered his eyes. "They were my mother's. She was a very traditional woman."

"Thank you, Miroku. I'm sure Kagome will be flattered." She turned to go but Miroku caught her hand.

"Sango, please, where the green one yourself?" he asked. "It was my favorite of my mothers." He turned and closed the door behind him. Sango smiled. Water ripples decorated the green kimono, while Kagome wore a dark blue kimono purpled and pinked with flowers. Both ladies came downstairs to find Inuyasha and Miroku too had changed into simple brown robes.

"I'm afraid I don't have much in the house right now, but I ordered some takeout, if that's okay?" Miroku said.

"It's fine." Sango said. The food arrived ten minutes later and Miroku made them all tea. Afterwards, Sango and Kagome went upstairs to bathe while Inuyasha and Miroku when to another room.

"What do you think is bothering Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged and leaned against the bath side.

"I'm not sure, but I think he might be feeling guilty about what almost happened today. I think he's remembering what happened in the past when I died."

Kagome nodded. She too remembered how horrible it had been. Naraku had sent his deadly tendrils of body toward Miroku when Sango intervened. However, Naraku had known what the girl would do and attacked her as her guard was down. She was run through and been thrown at the monk like a rag doll.

"I'm sure he still hasn't forgiven himself for that." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"I think you should go talk to him." Kagome said. Sango stared in surprise.

"Right now?" she squeaked. "But he's bathing."

"Well, you still should go talk to him." Kagome said. "I think he needs to hear your voice right now."

Sango sat still a moment more before rising and drying herself off. She redressed in the kimono and looked back at Kagome.

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm fine." Kagome smiled. "I'll finish here and go to bed. You just go be with Miroku right now."

Sango smiled and blushed a pink hue before leaving.

Kagome smiled after her friend. She was fairly certain she would not see the young woman again tonight.

* * *

Sango stood outside Miroku's bedroom, her hand poised to knock. What had she been thinking? But she knew she should at least talk to him so she might put his mind at ease. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She tried again with no result. Summoning her courage, she pushed lightly on the door. It opened gently. What she saw took her breath away. The bedroom was awash in candles and Miroku sat on the floor before a table. He was scribbling on a pad of paper but looked up with a pleasant smile. 

"I hoped you wouldn't keep me waiting long." Miroku smiled and Sango was unable to speak.

To Be Continued…

OOHHH! What's going to happen next, I wonder? Keep reading. Oh, and may I please take another moment to apologize profusely for taking so long to update. I have no excuse really, other than to say that I haven't known what to do and have had no time to write. Stay tuned in for the next chapter which will be up in….45 seconds, probably.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	11. Wisdom and Friendship

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing the characters to fulfill my own little fantasies. This chapter will with just a touch of lemon, same as next chapter I think. These will be shorter, but I think you'll like them.

**Chapter 11 – Wisdom and Friendship**

Sango stared in silence as Miroku closed his book.

"Would you care to have some tea with me?" Miroku offered. Sango smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around wildly.

"Wait, where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Miroku answered. He placed two teacups on the table and motioned her to sit down. "Perhaps he went to check on Kagome. He does sometimes like to read awhile before going to bed. I couldn't say."

Sango hoped that Inuyasha had gone to read somewhere, but found herself also wishing he was with Kagome.

"Sango, please sit down." Miroku chuckled. "You'll think me a bad host."

Sango sat down and watched nervously as Miroku poured them tea.

"_Why do I feel like this is like a wedding night?_" she thought.

"Sango, the tea will get cold if you wait too long." Miroku said and Sango forced herself back to reality.

"Miroku, I came here to see you for more than just tea." Sango said.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I don't have any scones." Miroku chuckled and Sango found herself laughing right along with him.

"Actually, Miroku, I wanted to see how you were doing." Sango said. She looked at him as he stared at her over his cup.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"Not at all." Miroku said. "I was merely thinking how beautiful you are."

"Thank you." Sango said, blushing. " Thank you also for allowing me to wear this kimono. I feel very honored to wear something so dear to you."

"My mother wore that kimono each night my father came home." Miroku said. "I always knew when she wore it that I should make myself scarce. My dad preferred not to see me."

Sango looked at him sadly. "But you said this was your favorite. Surely such memories can't be pleasant."

"Yes." Miroku said. "It's true that my mother wearing such a kimono was a sign that I would be alone most of the day. But she also came to me at night to comfort me and let me know that I was loved. She would hold me gently and sing to me until I fell asleep."

Miroku rose and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his and laced their fingers together.

"You have done much the same thing tonight Sango." Miroku said in a soft voice. "Although I sincerely hope that I will get much more from you than a lullaby."

Sango blushed a bright red and wasn't sure how to respond. Fortunately, Miroku didn't give her a chance to think. Instead, he bent toward her and kissed her softly and sweetly until her breath seemed to be stolen away.

"Sango, I came so close to losing you tonight. I thought back to that day so long ago and I decided that I would avoid the same mistake."

"Miroku?" Sango asked. Did he mean not to let her die? Or to let himself take her place?

"Sango." Miroku said. "Marry me and bear my children?"

Sango felt her eyes brim with tears. She remembered that proposal from long ago as well.

"Umm, now?" Sango asked. Miroku laughed and pulled her into his embrace.

"No, not now, but after school." Miroku answered. "I want us both to be together for always. Aishiteru, Sango."

Sango returned his warm hug with her own.

"Aishiteru, Miroku." Sango said. They gazed into each other's eyes and brought their lips together. Sango felt her mind focusing in and out. She felt Miroku deepen their kiss, felt his tongue beg for entrance and her allowing him in. She was lain back gently onto his futon, all the while, his mouth never leaving hers. When Miroku felt he had done all he could with her lips, he moved his mouth gently down her face and to her neck. Sango sighed softly as Miroku's ever wandering hands fingered their way across her body.

"Do you think that this is what your mother and father did when she wore this kimono?" Sango asked softly. Miroku stopped his movements and smiled against her neck.

"I don't doubt it." he whispered in return. His hands busied themselves again and slipped between the kimono opening to touch her skin. Sango moaned, but felt a twinge of panic. As if sensing her distress, Miroku lay his hand on her heart.

"I won't do anything tonight, Seiko." Miroku said, using her given name. "I promise to wait until we are man and wife. But I hope you'll allow us the chance to enjoy the coming attractions."

Sango giggled nervously. She slipped her hands into Miroku's robe and drew lazy circles across his chest and shoulders. Miroku smiled at her and kissed her again.

"No matter what happens, Anil, I never want to be apart from you." Miroku lay down beside her and opened her kimono to gaze at her body. Sango did likewise.

"May I?" he asked, hoping she would get his meaning. Sango nodded nervously as Miroku kissed the soft mound of flesh, the space between them and the next. He moved his arms around her back and pulled her to him. Sango could feel his hands at her waist and grew nervous. She pushed against him and turned away, shivering.

"Sorry if I made you nervous." Miroku said. "But please know that I only want you that much. We'll stop for tonight." He kissed her shoulder and lay down for at her back.

"Miroku." Sango whispered. "I'm, well, I mean-"

"Hush." he said and slipped an arm over her waist. "I still love you, still want you and still promise to wait until the right time."

Sango smiled and reached up a hand to lace her fingers with his. They fell asleep together like that.

* * *

Kagome smiled after her friend. She was fairly certain she would not see the young woman again tonight. She sat in the water a few moments, turning down the lights. Her head and eyes ached slightly. How close had she come to seriously injuring herself tonight? And what of this presence of Midoriko in her? She felt fear and uncertainty at what might be awaiting her now. The lights went out suddenly. Kagome splashed in sudden awareness that she was not alone.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's just me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to see that his back was to her as he carefully made his way to the tub.

"I'm fine." Kagome said, blushing. "I'll be done in a moment."

"Please." Inuyasha said. "Don't send me out. Let me stay here with you."

To Be Continued…

Ah! Miroku and Sango are probably one of my favorite Anime couple (the others being Tamahome/Miaka and Karou/Aoi) Meanwhile, the list of "Couples that should be Couples but aren't really couples except in the minds of rabid romance fans" is too long to name. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know. Inuyasha and Kagome are next, so keep reading.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	12. Courage and Love

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it again? Okay, don't own the character Inuyasha or any of the ones connected. There, happy? Once again, another side chapter with a dash of lemon. I'm thinking of another one much later on, but I haven't decided for sure.

**Chapter 12 – Courage and Love**

Kagome shivered with cold and surprise. Inuyasha sat down with his back toward her.

"I won't look," he said. "I just want to be near you."

Kagome looked at him but continued with her bath.

"I never asked you how you were." Kagome said after a few minutes of silence. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No." Inuyasha said. "I don't think it was Shiho's intention to really "attack" any of us so much as she wanted to strengthen Ayame's jealous rage."

"That demon is despicable." Kagome growled. "To think that she's got the nerve to toy with someone's heart. How pathetic!"

Inuyasha grinned to himself.

"_She sounds like me._" he thought.

"Ouch." Kagome suddenly grumped. She looked at her shoulder and found a bruise.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Just a bruise." Kagome said. "I think I may have bumped my shoulder when I fell. Or it might have been another rock. I bumped my arm against the bath side and felt it twinge is all."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them."

Kagome blushed and her eyes suddenly went wide as he felt Inuyasha kiss her shoulder. She turned round to smack him but found that his eyes remained closed. She smiled despite her embarrassment. Leaning on the side of the tub she touched his nose. Inuyasha opened his eyes and found that he was gazing directly into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I know I made you worry and I'll try not to let it happen again."

Inuyasha smiled at her. Taking a chance, Kagome leaned forward a bit to kiss his nose. However, Inuyasha must have had the same idea and they found themselves lip to lip. Pulling away slightly, Inuyasha waited for the blow. It never came. Kagome's gaze was downward in a shy manner. Inuyasha smiled at her and tipped her chin up so that he might kiss her more fully. Kagome didn't fight him and they two found themselves sharing a slow and wet kiss.

Kagome didn't know what to think. Part of her screamed to fight back and avoid the inevitable, but despite it all, she didn't stop Inuyasha from loosening her hair to fall over her shoulders or try to keep her own hands from wrapping around his neck and press against his suddenly bare chest. Inuyasha gently lifted her from the water and held her on his lap.

Inuyasha fought every male instinct in his body to make love to Kagome. But he couldn't help revel in the feeling of her lithe body against his, or the feel of her tongue as he tasted her mouth. With one hand, he stroked fingers over her soft skin, while the other slipped through her ebony tresses.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was a moan, a plea and a cry for help all at once. Inuyasha broke away from her and rested his head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to get so carried away."

Kagome covered herself while Inuyasha reached for a towel for her. He led her out of the bathroom and helped her dry her hair, then brush through the tangles.

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke after a moment. "Do you think it really is Midoriko inside me?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered truthfully. He pulled her hair back and lay it over her shoulder. Then, sitting back against the pillow, he pulled Kagome with him until she lay against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't be afraid of her though." Inuyasha said. "It sounds as if she's going to help us to defeat Shiho."

"She said I was the key." Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha. "I wonder what that means exactly."

"Guess that as long as you carry her spirit and are of her bloodline, like she said, you have those spiritual powers."

Kagome nodded despite the nagging concern that remained illusive in the back of her mind.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Would you mind terribly if I stayed in here tonight. I think we both know what our respective roommates are up to. I can sleep on the floor."

Silence.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha leaned forward to see Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms. He laughed gently and carefully covered them both with a blanket. They were soon both asleep, each dreaming of the other.

To Be Continued…

Okay, side chapters are all done. And the story is almost done now too. I'm working on chapter 13 even as we speak (or read, rather). Don't ask me how many chapters are left, because I don't know. I have the whole story outlined in my head, I just haven't the faintest idea how to write it out so that it makes sense and is enjoyable. Keep the reviews coming.It's the only way I know that I done good. I'll post chapter 13 as soon as I can.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	13. Weekend Escape

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine! I can't have him! He won't let me have him! ARGH! Life is so unfair. Can I at least have Miroku?

On a personal note, I am going to do everything in my power to finish this story before Christmas. See, I'm going to be taking a new job and, quite frankly, writing is going to be much more difficult to do. So, my dear friends, you can expect this to be my last multi-part story. I'll still write short stories here and there (I've got dozens of stories in my head right now) but I don't think I can dedicate myself to another chapter story. Now, you never know…I may surprise even myself.

**Chapter 13 – Weekend Escape**

Kagome and her friends spent the remainder of the weekend at Miroku's house. At one point, Kagome called home to check in with her mom. Her mom was not worried at all.

"Your friend Seiko called already and said you were staying at her house." Mrs. Higurashi said. "I hope you're feeling okay."

"Oh, I'm fine." Kagome lied. Her head began to ache and she felt dizzy and sick having to lie to her mother. Her mother never knew have the things Kagome had gone through in the feudal era and felt sure that telling her now would be unwise. When Kagome hung up, she immediately had to sit down.

"Kagome?" Miroku came in and found Kagome nearly passed out. Gently lifting her up, he carried her back upstairs. Inuyasha came in a few minutes later with a cold cloth to lie on her forehead.

"Seiga said that you might have a small fever today." Inuyasha said. "It's nothing to worry about. Try to sleep and we'll bring some soup up later."

Kagome slept until late afternoon. She awoke feeling one hundred percent better. Inuyasha came in to find Kagome in the bathroom, checking on her uniform.

"It's all clean now." Kagome said. "Just have to let it dry."

They took it downstairs to where the laundry was done, having agreed it should be washed properly. For dinner was rice, grilled fish and Kagome's favorite: oden. The conversation was lively and animated. At one point, Shippo came in to see how Kagome was. He stayed for his own meal.

"So, what happens now?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered truthfully. "We have no idea what Shiho is up to or how to keep tabs on her. And now that she has Ayame, things are gonna be a great deal more complicated."

"But Koga managed to get through to her." Sango said. "If she still has a human enough heart to keep from being controlled totally, Shiho will need some time to work her over."

"I think it's best if right now we go on the defense." Inuyasha said. "True, if there's a wasp in the room, I'd like to know where it is. But we shouldn't start swinging wildly around."

Kagome gave him a look that clearly showed her surprise.

"It's so unlike you to suggest something so insightful." Kagome said.

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance but made no attempt to hide the smirk.

"Tomorrow is school." Miroku said. "I'm sure that Ayame will be there, as Eri. We should do as little to provoke the wasp as possible."

Dinner was finished with pleasant conversation. After dinner, everyone returned home. Miroku saw Shippo and Sango home, while Inuyasha and Kagome climbed onto his motorcycle and drove away. Inuyasha didn't fly this time, instead taking a leisurely speed on their way back. Kagome hadn't felt sure she wanted to wear the helmet with her head aching, but Inuyasha had insisted.

"I'm not having your brains splatter everywhere." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're not going fast enough for that to happen." Kagome said, but she wore the helmet anyway. It did ache, but Inuyasha took it slow to ease the pain. Kagome held her hands tightly around his waist as they traveled through the twilight city to Kagome's home.

"Inuyasha, I want to ask you something." Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" came his answer.

"What will you do if Ayame attempts something at school?" Kagome answered.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Inuyasha said. "I'll keep you safe, for sure, but I'm pretty certain she won't try anything too wild at school. Somehow, I don't think Shiho is ready just yet to draw attention to herself."

"But you can't be near me all the time." Kagome said.

"Don't remind me." Inuyasha growled and nothing more was said until they arrived at the shrine. Kagome opened the door and was met by her mother and brother.

"Welcome back." Mrs. Higurashi said. "You look very tired. Why don't you go up to bed? Hello there Chiko."

"Hi, is it okay if I help Kagome with her bag up to her room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Mama said. Sota waved from his place in the living room where he was finishing some math with his girlfriend Hitomi. Inuyasha escorted Kagome upstairs and set the bag down. Kagome strolled to the window and took a deep breath of cool air.

"It's a nice evening." she said. "Summer will be here soon. Then we'll have a month of free time."

"Maybe you will." Inuyasha said. "The fencing team will be on the road for a couple weeks, so I'll have anything but free time. But I'll have a week in between each."

Kagome was quiet. She hadn't ever seen Inuyasha fence, only his running with the track team.

"I wish I could go with you." Kagome said quietly.

"Why can't you?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm allowed to have friends come along to matches. Actually, I'd love to have you there."

Kagome turned around and found Inuyasha standing very close to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, Miroku and Sango can come along too, if you'd like." Inuyasha said, although she could clearly see his hope for some time alone with her.

"I think they'd like some time alone with each other." Kagome said nervously. Her heart was beating almost painfully in her chest. Could Inuyasha hear it? Whether he could or not didn't matter as he folded his arms around her.

"I know the feeling." Inuyasha whispered and pulled her against him. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she breathed him in.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha whispered. "And I promise you that I will always protect you. I won't ever leave you again."

Kagome smiled. "I promise too. I love you Inuyasha."

They shared a sweet goodnight kiss that seemed to last forever.

* * *

School the next day was unexciting. Classes came and went with little interruption and soon it was time for lunch. The four friends ate together, eventually joined by Koga. 

"Kagome, how are you doing?" Koga asked. He looked again like Hojo and most of the valiant bravado of Koga had vanished from his face.

"Hello there." Kagome said. "I'm doing well. How was your weekend?"

"I spent most of it looking for Ayame." Koga said.

"Any luck?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed genuinely concerned for Koga now that he would no longer be pursuing Kagome. Koga eyed him suspiciously, but whether out of exhaustion or appreciation for Inuyasha's concern, he shook his head.

"No sign of her." Koga said heavily. "I tried to sniff her out, but I guess I can't really do that anymore. So I did a little spying to see if anyone had seen or heard of her. Nothing."

"I'm so sorry, Koga." Kagome said. "I wish you'd come to find us. We've been trying to decide what to do if she shows up again."

"I should really apologize to you, Kagome." Koga said and took her hand. He squeezed it gently and tried to meet her eyes, but couldn't.

"If you'd been seriously injured, I don't know what I would have done." he said with a meekness that seemed to fit him more than the cocky attitude ever had.

"We'll help you all we can Koga." Miroku said. "But in the meantime, we've decided the best course of action is to go on the defensive."

"I hate that approach." Koga grumbled, "But I guess we have to."

Lunch ended and Kagome walked to her remaining classes with Sango. They met up with Shippo who asked how Kagome was doing. The final class was a free period so Kagome took the time to relax and flip through some of her other class assignments.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome looked up to see one of her classmates standing over her. She handed her a note.

"Some guy told me to give you this." the girl said. "He said something about having a lead and wanted to tell you."

The note said that she was to meet on the roof. Making sure she was able to leave quietly, Kagome hurried to the roof.

"Why couldn't Inuyasha wait to tell me until after school?" Kagome thought. She slowed her pace to a stop. "And how did he know that I didn't have class?" Resuming her trek up to the roof, she opened the door and glanced around.

"Hello? Inuya-I mean Chiko?" Kagome called. She was answered not by Inuyasha, but by a redheaded young girl with green eyes.

"Hello Kagome." Ayame said. "Glad you could make it."

Kagome felt her blood turn to ice as Ayame fingered the green-jeweled dagger and looked cunningly at her.

"We've got so much to catch up on." Ayame said. "Where should we start?"

Kagome felt the jewel around her neck pulse at the presence of the evil power controlling the girl.

"Please." Kagome thought. "Someone help me!"

To Be Continued

AH! What's gonna happen! Who can say for sure? Who knows? Well, I guess I do, so everyone else will have to keep reading. I hope your enjoying it so far. Don't forget to R&R me so I know how I'm doing and I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as I can. I think I am going for 5 more chapters. I've also written a couple lemon chapters to go with this story, but since I'm trying to keep it a T, I don't know if I'll post them for sure. Let me know….maybe I'll have to post them separate.

Incidentally, I know I don't have all the aspects of the Japanese school system right. For example, I know the semesters are divided up starting in April with breaks in the spring and winter and a month off for summer before fall and winter semesters. But I don't have the teachers coming to the classrooms like they do in Japan. So, I guess my made up high school is the best of both worlds.

Keep reading and I hope to have chapter 14 up soon.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	14. A Summer of Envious Shadows

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: You know, I don't think they have any idea how much it hurts to say this: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

**Chapter 14 – A Summer of Envious Shadows**

Kagome turned to escape back down the stairs but the door swung shut by itself. Kagome turned back to face Ayame who was smiling cruelly at her.

"Leaving already?" Ayame sang sweetly. "Didn't your mother raise you better?"

"Ayame, please don't do anything foolish." Kagome said. "Remember that you're Eri now and have a life here to think about."

"Oh please!" Ayame shot back. "I've got news for you. Just because I remember entirely who I once was doesn't change how Eri ever felt."

Kagome froze.

"That's right." Ayame said coldly. "I've always been jealous of you, although I could never understand why. I liked you, of course, and really enjoyed all the fun. But something kept nagging at me. I've only now just realized what it was."

Kagome was suddenly thrown against the wall by Ayame's power. Ayame walked toward her. Like Koga, Ayame seemed to have molded to Eri's face to draw out something from her past self.

"Let me go Ayame." Kagome said, desperately trying to stay calm. "We can talk this out. I'm not chasing Koga anymore. Inuyasha and I are together. Koga knows that."

"But Koga still loves you." Ayame said and for an instant Kagome saw her eyes clear in sadness before turning green again. "He won't ever stop loving you because you led him on."

"That's not true!" Kagome shouted.

"Are you going to try and tell me that you never enjoyed his attention?" Ayame asked. "Didn't you love how affectionate and kind he was? The feeling your heart felt when he took your hand and pledged himself to marry you one day?"

Kagome couldn't decide whether Ayame spoke of her or of herself.

"Koga forgot all about me, thanks to you!" Ayame snarled. "And because he spent the rest of his life chasing you, my tribe was wiped out by demons. Grandfather sent me away to try and find Koga, to bring him back with me. But Koga refused to give up. Eventually, all demons began to vanish as our powers waned and weakened. Even then, Koga refused to give up."

Ayame came close to Kagome and slapped her hand across her cheek. Kagome felt the sharp sting of Ayame's claws on her face.

"HE DIED LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ayame screamed. "And I was left alone to die as all demons did, fading away like mountain mist!"

Kagome felt a new pressure against her body, as Ayame seemed to squeeze her against the wall. She stifled a scream of pain and felt the Shikon Jewel pulse around her neck. Suddenly, Kagome was flung forward and laid in a crumpled heap on the rooftop.

"So, it's true then." Ayame said. "The Shikon Jewel does protect you. I saw you appear as Midoriko the other night. Looks like I've got another axe to grind you with."

Ayame grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her up.

"You know, with the Shikon Jewel, demons might have continued to flourish." Ayame said. "But you and Inuyasha had to be selfish and waste its amazing power to satisfy your own desires."

Kagome opened her eyes and met Ayame's.

"Inuyasha and I both knew that the Jewel was evil." Kagome said. "It would never have been purified with such a selfish wish as that. Inuyasha wanted to be with me because he loves me."

Kagome gathered her strength and pushed against Ayame. Ayame stumbled back and cringed at the sudden power Kagome emitted.

"And I love him." Kagome said. "I loved him from the moment I met him. I knew that I was meant to be with him and make him happy. And he is happy. That's why the Jewel is powerless to demons. Inuyasha made sure that the wish he made would purify it."

"You really think he loves you." Ayame said. "Think of me and Koga. Koga once said he loved me. He promised to marry me. Then, as soon as you came along, Koga forgot everything about me and our tribes."

"That's not true, Ayame."

It was Koga. Kagome turned round to see Koga, along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo coming through the door.

"I never forgot my promise." Koga said. His eyes remained fixed on Ayame and he carefully walked toward her.

"Didn't you?" Ayame asked. "I know different. Shiho told me everything. I know all about the Birds of Paradise and how you thought that Kagome was the only woman worthy of you because she could see the Jewel shards."

Koga looked down in shame. Inuyasha came up beside Kagome.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gingerly touching her cut cheek. Kagome nodded and buried her face against him.

"It's true I did think like that." Koga said. "I wanted Kagome only because she could sense the Jewel shards. But, I'm ashamed to admit with her here, she would have been nothing more than a plaything. I wouldn't have had any children with her because she was human."

Kagome stared in shock at Koga's confession. It hurt to think he might have really been so unfeeling toward her. Koga clutched Ayame to him and Ayame stiffened at his touch.

"Get away from me!" Ayame snapped. "I won't have you touching as a replacement for what you can't have!"

Kagome froze. How familiar that statement sounded. In that moment, she could feel a kinship with Ayame that no one else could ever feel.

"Ayame, please." Kagome said. "Koga doesn't see you that way. You aren't a replacement. You are you. You can only be yourself and that's what draw Koga to you."

"Ayame, I'm ashamed of my behavior and you have every right to hate me." Koga said.

"I do hate you." Ayame said flatly. Koga nodded.

"But I didn't forget what I promised under that lunar rainbow." Koga said.

Ayame's eyes cleared and she looked into Koga's eyes.

"Why did you lie?" Ayame asked.

"I was selfish." Koga said. "But I never did stop loving you. I always have. I just wanted to protect you. I wanted the Jewel to save our tribe. But I was selfish and the Jewel wouldn't have saved us. It would have destroyed us by my greed. But I couldn't let it go."

"Ayame," Inuyasha said, "Koga may have been stupid and wrong in his pursuit of Kagome, bordering on the pathetic." Koga snorted and growled. "But that's the power of the Jewel. It was so tainted by Naraku, even with Kagome's care that anyone using it would have been corrupted."

"And now, you and Koga have a second chance." Sango said and Miroku felt her hand gently squeeze his. "You two can look to a new future."

Ayame's eyes filled with tears that ran in rivers down her face.

"Oh Koga." Ayame sniffed. "I want to believe you. But knowing how you feel, even now, I can't. But I know that Shiho will help us."

"Shiho won't help anyone but herself." Miroku said gently. She was still looking to Shiho as her and Koga's salvation. "She'll use you and throw you away. She won't give you what you dream."

"That's not true!" Ayame covered her ears.

"Please, Ayame, don't give into her." Koga begged. "Please, Eri. Come back!"

Ayame's eyes widened at the name of her present self.

"Eri?" Kagome said. She reached out to touch the girl but pulled back as if her hand had been burned. Ayame's eyes were again filled with a green light.

"Shiho has told me the truth." Ayame sneered. "I know that you'll only abandon me again, Koga. But Shiho has shown me a power that will make sure Kagome never toys with anyone again. And then you'll be mine!"

Kagome clutched her hand as it burned red and felt the fire travel up her body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He gingerly touched her skin but Kagome screamed in pain. One by one, each of her friends tried to examine her but with each touch, Kagome was filled with more and more pain as the fire trailed its way over her body.

"A jealous rage hurts everyone." Shiho had suddenly appeared beside Ayame. Ayame looked coldly at Kagome.

"Well done, my dear." Shiho said. "Koga will be yours soon and he will never leave you. All you need to do is finish that girl off!"

Ayame raised her dagger, preparing to throw it. Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome away, but found he couldn't hold her long.

"INUYASHA!" Sango screamed as Ayame prepared to strike. But she stopped as Koga stepped between her and Kagome.

"If you kill her, kill me too!" Koga snarled. Once again, he was fully himself with no trace of Hojo left behind. Ayame seemed to have lost all traces of Eri and looked again like the wild Ayame of the Northern wolf tribe. But her wild looks were tinged with rage and jealousy and now, fear as Koga confronted her.

"Koga, move!" Ayame shouted. "Don't you see that if Kagome dies, you'll be free of her and you and I can be together?"

"I could never love anyone who'd willingly murder a friend." Koga said. "Please, Ayame, I know this isn't you. Let got of her jealousy before Shiho destroys you!"

"Come girl!" Shiho shouted. "Kill her before it's too late. Kill Koga if you have to. You can easily revive him later!"

Ayame froze. Although Shiho said it would be easy, she couldn't bring herself to kill Koga.

"I can't do it!" Ayame screamed and threw the knife away.

"You fool!" Shiho roared and lunged at the girl. Ayame screamed and Koga clutched at her hand. It was useless and both Ayame and Shiho vanished. Kagome's body seemed to revert to normal and she sat up slowly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Koga asked. Inuyasha gently picked her up in his arms.

"Let's get home." Miroku said. "It seems that Ayame isn't completely lost yet. Her refusal to obey Shiho may buy us some time."

"We have to go after her!" Koga roared.

"Where do you propose we start?" Inuyasha snapped. "My first concern is to get Kagome taken care of."

"I'm okay, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I can walk."

Inuyasha gently set her down and Kagome walked over to Koga.

"Thank you for saving me, Koga." Kagome said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Ayame."

"No, it's my fault." Koga said. "Ayame has born this anger and jealousy for 500 years."

"We can save her." Shippo said. "She's fighting Shiho even now. Maybe she isn't lost yet!"

Koga turned to face towards the sky where Ayame had vanished.

"I will save her." Koga said firmly.

* * *

The semester ended without incident. Ayame came and went to school but it was impossible to approach her because she seemed to vanish almost instantly whenever Kagome or the others got close. Kagome, meanwhile, despite the concern she felt for Ayame, couldn't help but feel excited for the trip with Inuyasha to his tournaments. The friends spent the week after school let out to make plans. Miroku and Sango, as it turned out, were also taking a trip and would be spending some of the time near Inuyasha's tournament. They wanted to have at least one exciting trip before graduating next spring. They sat together one afternoon outside the shrine, talking about the summer ahead.

"We can come see you on Saturday of that second week." Miroku said. "I'll be there'll even be time to hit the hot springs afterwards."

"I wish I could go." Shippo whined. "But my parents want me to spend some time with my grandparents over the break."

"Will you still be in school with us Anihiko?" Kagome asked, making sure to use his given name.

"Yup." Shippo smiled. "I'm doing really well in languages. But my parents keep telling me, "Anihiko, you can't let your guard down. Just because you outshine others with languages, doesn't mean you can't give all your other classes the same consideration." Honestly, I think they want me to be some child prodigy who's in college by the time I'm 12."

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled at her. He hadn't heard her laugh in such a long time. Even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew Kagome worried about Shiho all time.

"Okay then." Sango said. "We'll see you all in a couple weeks. I've gotta get home and finish packing."

"Just one camera this time, Seiko." Miroku sighed. He seemed to only use her given name when in public or when he wanted to get his point across.

"Camera?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I never told you that photography is a hobby of mine." Sango said. "And don't worry, Anil, I'm only bringing my 35 and the single lens." Sango said patiently. "And maybe my digital one. Oh, and I need more film and batteries. Probably the stand too."

Miroku rolled his eyes and groaned. "Seiko, we won't have room for anything else."

But Sango was off, listing various items she'd need. Kagome laughed again.

"I've gotta get home too, Kagome." Shippo said. "Dad and Mom wanted me home for dinner and then we're going a fair tomorrow."

"Bye, Anihiko." Kagome called. Inuyasha remained seated.

"Kagome, would you like to go to dinner?" he asked suddenly. Kagome was surprised.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" she asked.

"My house. My mother is a great cook and I know she and Dad would love to meet you."

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha had never talked about his parents when they were in the Feudal Era. His mother had died when Inuyasha was still young and he'd never met his father. But now, with both parents alive, she knew him well enough to realize how much it meant to him to introduce them to her.

"I'd love to." Kagome said. "When did you have in mind?"

"Well, not until after we're back from the tournament." Inuyasha said. "Maybe the Friday after we get home?"

"That sounds wonderful." Kagome said. She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and slipped his arm around her.

"You know, I've been wondering about Ayame." Kagome said after a moment. "I feel like I can really sympathize with her. She said she didn't want to be a replacement in Koga's eyes."

"Yeah, I thought you might have looked at it that way." Inuyasha said. "I'm sure you had to have thought it plenty of times."

"I did really feel at times like you didn't really see me." Kagome said. "Do you remember when I came back from the Feudal Era, that day I tried to attack you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Back then, I had to leave because of something Kikyo said." Kagome said. "She called me an outsider and that you and I belonged in different times. She said that I was never meant to be in the past."

Inuyasha started.

"I knew the truth, but there was some doubt in me that I could ever be anything but a shadow back then."

"Listen to me, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "What Kikyo said was just the opposite. A shadow always falls away from the sun, so Kikyo may have seen herself like the sun and you as the shadow she could push away.

Kagome closed her eyes. Inuyasha tipped her face toward him and kissed her nose.

"But Kikyo was the shadow of you." Inuyasha continued. "Everything that you are was what she could never be. She knew that you would go on and finish her duty and that she would fade away."

"It's sad to think of it like that." Kagome said thoughtfully. "I never wanted to compete with her. I would have been content if I'd never heard of the Shikon Jewel."

"But without the Jewel, we never would have found each other." Inuyasha said and smiled warmly at her. Kagome smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him softly. Inuyasha kissed her back and laced his fingers into hers. As the sun set before them, neither paid any attention to the shadows that fell behind them.

To Be Continued.

I'm ending this story on a sappier note because this one was really long. I also wanted to make sure everything was set up fresh for Chapter 15, which I hope to have done soon. Oh, boy do I have surprises in store for you! I know I never really mentioned it before about the grades and ages of everyone now, so I'll explain. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are all seniors, making them all about 18 (Inuyasha's actually 17, but, like me, he's a September baby, so he'll be 18 in the fall). Kagome's a tenth grader, and turned 16 back in April. Shippo is 11. And Koga and Ayame are both 16 as well. That clear things up? Good! Can't wait to hear from you. Thanks so far for all the really nice reviews and for the couple of private messages I got. I really appreciate hearing from you and it makes my writing lots of fun knowing that people actually like what they read. Keep reviewing and I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	15. Fencing Tournament

**Time After Time**

By RoseFire

Disclaimer: I think we all have this memorized by now. Inuyasha. Not. Mine. Own. Nothing.

I want to state it here that while I've been writing this story, I've also been learning a lot about the culture and systems of Japan. Who knows, maybe one day I'll go back and revamp this story to make it a bit more true to the school setup for Japan, but right now, you'll have to enjoy the story written by a gaijin.

**Chapter 15 – Fencing Tournament**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived early for the bus to take them on the 2-week tournament for Inuyasha's fencing team. The team would take the bus to Narita for a week of practice, training and organization for matches before the opening ceremony and matches. From there, they'd travel back to Tokyo, and onto Nara, Osaka and finally Kyoto.Gakugei High School was one of the highest ranked teams in the country would be facing Shikino High School. The guests the team brought would be permitted to sit in on the practices and tour the town. Kagome was glad. Her time spent in the Feudal Era had taught her how to pack light and still be prepared for anything. That didn't mean, of course, that Kagome had taken a little extra effort in getting ready that morning. She dressed in shorts and a simple t-shirt, but elected to wear a pair of platform sandals. She also wore a modest amount of makeup. She only hoped it wouldn't be too hot on the bus.

"Kagome, you know, you smell kinda nice." Inuyasha said and shot her a grin. Kagome laughed as the memory of his first compliment returned.

"Thank you." Kagome said. "I just hope all the work I put into looking nice doesn't melt away on a hot bus."

"I wouldn't worry." Inuyasha said. But stopped as his eyes widened. Kagome stared in the same direction and gasped. There were only ten members on the team, but there had to be at least 30 people standing by the bus.

"Oh, for the love of!" Inuyasha turned as the coach came bounding forward. Not at all to Kagome's surprise, she was vaguely reminded of Hiten, but with a much kinder disposition. Kagome knew that Coach Alex Ikazuchi was only part Japanese on his father's side. His mother had taken Alex with her back to England when his father died. Alex had a deep-throated growl with a slight British clip that Kagome felt unreasonably attracted to. He was tall, lean and was clearly disciplined.

"Sensei, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tekeshi! How many did you bring with you?" Coach Ikazuchi asked.

"Just my girlfriend." Inuyasha asked. "Why?" Kagome smiled at the thought of being called his girlfriend.

"Apparently when I said that people could bring guests, they took the plural seriously." Coach Ikazuchi said. "Kanaye brought 5 guests. It's like his own personal cast of _Friends_!"

"Maybe one of them will compete for him if he screws up." Inuyasha said quietly. The coach heard him and offered a sly grin.

"His name is appropriate in every situation, except for fencing." Coach said. "I can't have this many people go along. But it'll never do to go back on my word."

"Can't we just get another bus?" Kagome asked.

"I thought of that." Coach said. "But it's too short notice. I'm going to have to tell everyone there's a two-companion limit. But even so, I'm not sure there'll be room for the luggage."

"Coach Ikazuchi, perhaps I can help."

Everyone turned around and bowed instantly. Kagome stared in awe at a tall man with silver hair and a firm countenance. With him, came a woman that Kagome found too overpowering to look at.

"Mr. Tekeshi!" Coach Ikazuchi gulped out. "How nice to see you, sir. And you also, Mrs. Tekeshi."

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha. These were his parents. Inuyasha seemed startled to see both parents there, and looked outwardly embarrassed, but pleased.

"Coach Ikazuchi, it would appear your students are rather excitable when it comes to sharing their love of fencing with those they are close to." the elder Tekeshi said.

"Chiko." his mother said. "You left this behind at home." She smiled at him and handed him another sword bag.

"Oh jeez, I thought I had that too." Inuyasha sighed. "Thanks, Mother."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"An "old-friend", you might say." Inuyasha answered and gave her a deliberate look. Kagome understood and knew that she'd find a rusting and dull looking blade in that bag if she looked.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" Mrs. Tekeshi asked. Kagome felt suddenly nervous to be introduced to such an important lady.

"Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha said with a note of pride. "Kagome, this is my mother, Sumi Tekeshi."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Kagome said.

"I am pleased as well." Mrs. Tekeshi said. She looked at her son with a knowing smile and Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand in his.

"Great news everyone!" Coach Ikazuchi shouted. "Thanks to an extremely generous offer from Mr. Hiromasa Tekeshi, we are able to travel to our destinations and you'll be able to bring your guests." A cheer went up but Coach raised his hand. "However, I am asking you to please limit yourself to three people so as not to clutter the train."

"Sensei? A train?" another student shouted?

"That's right." Coach Ikazuchi said. "We've got reservations in a private car on the Tekeshi Tokkyu!"

Another cheer of awe and excitement went up, from everyone but Kanaye, whose 5 guests looked extremely put out. In the end, Kanaye found himself also with one male guest. The rest promised to see his match in Tokyo.

"We'd better get going then." Coach Ikazuchi. "The schedule will be a bit tighter with the train schedule, but I think we can manage. But we need to leave now. Guys, put as much luggage under the bus and on it as we can. It won't be on long when we get to the station, but try and make it comfortable for everyone to sit on."

While Inuyasha helped load the bus with as much luggage, Kagome was left with his parents.

"To see my son so smitten with a lady such as yourself is very encouraging." Mr. Tekeshi said. "For a long time, we thought he might have nothing other than his fencing and school."

"I know how he feels." Kagome said softly. "Your son is very important to me."

"Do you love him?" Mrs. Tekeshi asked. Kagome blushed. It was unnerving to tell her boyfriend's parents such a thing.

"Yes, I do." Kagome said. "I love him very much."

"And I love her, mother." Inuyasha had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "With her in my life, I have everything I need."

"Good." Mrs. Tekeshi said. "But you are wrong when you say you have everything you need."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised. But Mrs. Tekeshi simply smiled and held up to finely decorated boxes.

"You do not have your lunches." Mr. Tekeshi smiled as his wife's cleverness and Mrs. Tekeshi laughed.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Tekeshi." Kagome said and Inuyasha grunted an embarrassed "thanks" before he and Kagome boarded the bus.

* * *

The week in Narita passed by quickly. While Inuyasha and his teammates practiced, Kagome watched, spent time with some of the other teammates' girlfriends and did a little shopping. On one particular shopping trip, she began to look for something nice for Inuyasha for his birthday. 

"What do you think Chiko would like, Kiyo?"

Kiyo, a girlfriend of one of the team members, was a lithe girl with short hair and dark eyes. Kagome had met up with her at a bookstore when she first began to explore Narita. Kiyo was outwardly quiet, but once Kagome got to know her, she discovered a cheerful, funny and caring person. Kiyo was a gymnast and had trained for the Olympics before a serious injury to her knee caused her to drop out. Surgery had allowed her to continue to do gymnastics, but never at the same level. Kiyo was a junior and helped out with children's gymnastics after school.

"I couldn't say." Kiyo answered. "You know Tekeshi Sempai better than I do."

"I've never thought about a present to get him." Kagome said. "One time, I gave him a locket with our pictures, but he's too active and I think it got broke."

"A locket." Kiyo said thoughtfully. "Is Tekeshi Sempai into that sort of thing? How about a watch?"

Kagome thought about that.

"Not just any watch." Kiyo said and pulled Kagome along. "Get something really nice for him to wear when he's out being dashing and suave. You know, the whole Don Juan package."

Kagome laughed and let Kiyo lead her down the street to a local jeweler.

Turning the corner of the street, they nearly knocked Inuyasha over.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm not driving!" Kagome called back as Kiyo led her on. "Ask Kiyo!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls" before going on. Kagome glanced back to see Inuyasha heading back to the retreat center where the team was staying. He seemed to be clutching something in his hand, but was out of sight before Kagome could be sure he wasn't just looking at his watch.

The opening ceremony of the tournament came and went and the two ranking schools were placed in their matches. Kagome was surprised to see there were some girls on the opposing team, but was even more surprised to see that the girls who sparred were as good as the boys, if not better than some of them. But as Inuyasha stepped forward to spar, Kagome was thrilled to see him move with such grace and power.

"Tekeshi Sempai is really good, isn't he?" Kiyo said. "He almost seems born to that sword."

"He certainly does." Kagome said, but secretly thought that there would be one blade that would be more at home in his fingers than any other saber.

As the afternoon wore on, matches were completed and the students moved up through the ranks. Inuyasha even had the opportunity to face of with one of the girls. The girl he faced was very good, and Inuyasha, although clearly the better sword, found himself actually working for his victory. When he'd won, Inuyasha bowed respectfully and removed his mask. The girl did likewise and Inuyasha nearly fainted. Kagome stared in shock as Mika's pale face smiling coldly at him.

"Match to Gakugei. Step back!" the referee shouted. Inuyasha gripped his sword and wished it were the Tetsusaiga. He did as he was told and Mika did the same. Kagome hurried down to Inuyasha as he loosened his shirt and took a deep drink of water.

"What is Mika doing here?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha slowed his breathing and shook his head.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Inuyasha answered.

"_What is she up to_?" Kagome thought. "_Will Shiho try and interfere_?"

"Don't worry." Inuyasha said. "But stay on your guard. I'm done for the day anyway. Wanna get something to eat?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, but inwardly she worried about what Mika's presence could possibly mean.

Mika watched the couple leave and smiled.

"It will be your turn soon," she said to the dark form behind her. Satoshi stepped behind her and kissed her neck.

"Everything is ready." Satoshi chuckled and led Mika off.

* * *

Kagome couldn't remember having more fun in her life. The train was quiet and she found she could move around without tripping over bags or bodies. She'd only ever taken one school trip when she was in elementary school and had spent most of the bus ride throwing up.

"This is much more pleasant." she said. Inuyasha slipped an arm over her shoulder and hugged her.

"Definitely more pleasant." he chuckled. They were on their way to Kyoto for the final level of the tournament. Gakugei had run neck and neck with Shikino and they would be the two top competitors in the final match.

"When did Miroku and Sango say they'd meet us?" Kagome asked.

"Saturday afternoon." Inuyasha answered. "So you and I have all of Friday to enjoy each other's company."

Kagome smiled, but felt a wave of nervousness pass over her. She had never been able to spend much alone time with Inuyasha. The thought made her both excited and unsure. The Inuyasha of the past had never made her nervous. But that Inuyasha was crude, ill mannered and hot-tempered. He also had been devoted to Kikyo and the destruction of Naraku. This Inuyasha was different. He loved her. It still caused Kagome's heart to skip a beat when she thought of his love being all hers. So, why was she so nervous?

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem uncomfortable."

"I'm fine." Kagome said quickly. "I guess I'm a little restless being on this train."

"We should be in Kyoto in another hour." Coach Ikazuchi said as he came through the car. He stopped at Inuyasha's seat.

"How you holding up, Tekeshi?" the coach asked.

"I'm fine. Any word about who I'm gonna be facing?"

"Every student gets four first matches, and two second ones, in case of ties. The semi-finals are between the ranking four of those matches and each student will get two matches. The final match is the ranking two." Coach explained. "The setup for the matches is random drawing. I do know for sure that there'll be a few girls in there, so I have to go talk to Kanaye about taking it easy."

"He nearly broke some poor girl's wrist because he got carried away." Inuyasha explained. "That kid is going to be trouble."

Kagome thought of someone else who was going to be trouble. Mika had undoubtedly made her way through the ranks and Inuyasha would have to face her. Kagome clutched the Shikon Jewel around her neck. It never left her side now for fear of it falling into the wrong hands.

"Inuyasha, what will you do if Mika tries something?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said and he and Kagome were silent the remainder of the trip.

To Be Continued.

I had to stop here because I wanted to get everyone set up for the next chapter. Who will Inuyasha face? Mika? Satoshi, maybe? Or someone else? Chapter 16 will be up in a couple days. I don't wanna do too much at once because I'm such a perfectionist. Don't forget to read and review.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	16. Duel of Heartache

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. The place I live doesn't allow puppies. Anyone know of a nice cat Hanyou that needs a home?

So, I'm all moved and settled now. My schedule has gotten a great deal busier, but I make it a rule never to bring work home with me, so I'll be able to write. I'll finish this as soon as I can, but I want to do a good job and make the story wonderful to read. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I got over 100! Keep 'em coming! So anyway, onto chapter 16!

**Chapter 16 – Duel of Heartache**

Kagome sat in the hot springs with Sango in the Kyoto Tournament. Sango and Miroku had arrived about an hour before Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the team. The four friends spent the afternoon and evening catching up about the summer vacation. Sango showed Kagome pictures she'd taken while Inuyasha and Miroku carried a quiet conversation by themselves. Now, after dinner, they'd all gone to the hot springs. There was only one spring for men and women, but the other teams had filled it. Instead, they'd agreed to meet later when it wasn't so crowded.

"Kagome, did you hear me?"

Kagome glanced up quickly at Sango. Sango gave her a grin and Kagome giggled.

"Sorry, I was spacing out."

"I noticed." Sango said. "I asked you how it's been with you and Inuyasha by yourselves?"

"Oh, well, it's been a lot of fun." Kagome answered. "I mean, most of the time, he was practicing, but we had evenings by ourselves. Mostly, we just spent time relaxing because Inuyasha was so tired from practice, but we went for walks and things like that."

"Is that all?" Sango asked and Kagome could not overlook the evil glint in her friend's eye.

"Yes, that's all, Sango." Kagome said as her cheeks reddened slightly. She knew exactly what Sango was talking about. She also knew that Inuyasha respected her and had not put any pressure on her.

"I'm just teasing you." Sango said. "And I'll tell you a secret. As big a lecher Miroku is, then and now, he won't make love to me until were both done with school."

Kagome smiled widely.

"Then he proposed again?" she asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." Sango answered and stretched her arms over her head. "We never were married before, but he wanted to tell me that his heart still belongs to me."

Kagome grinned and clapped her hands in delight at her friend. She drifted off to think of years from now when Sango and Miroku would be married. Sango wouldn't be a stay at home mom, but would care for her kids. And Miroku would be a very loving father, unlike his own.

"You two will be great together." Kagome said. "And great parents."

Sango blushed and smiled. Kagome's mind drifted to her own thoughts of the future. She'd never thought much about a future with Inuyasha. Was there even one? Would they have any future if Shiho won?

* * *

"It's really beautiful, Chiko." Miroku said. Inuyasha put the box back in his sports bag. The box was precious because of the gorgeous ring within it. 

"It's nothing special." Inuyasha said. "I wanted to get Kagome something really nice. It's a real sapphire. It's something for Christmas. I'll have it paid off by then."

"Do you plan to propose then?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha didn't answer him and Miroku didn't press the matter.

"Chiko, about our current problem." Miroku said, lowering his voice. "I have some ideas, but I'd rather wait for the girls to join us. I will say this that I think you should be extremely careful during the tournament."

"I know. I've already seen Mika." Inuyasha said. "I know that Satoshi is here too."

Miroku nodded.

"Hi guys!" Shippo came skipping into the springs with a cheerful splash. Inuyasha blocked his face and gave a half-hearted grumbled "hello."

"Is that anyway to act?" Shippo said. "I got special permission to come see you guys before the match. Be nice to me or I won't give you the surprise my mom and dad sent you."

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

Shippo smiled and presented a large container full of spiced apple slices and cookies.

"Wow!" Miroku and Inuyasha moaned together and would have reached for the whole container but the large number of bathers trampled them over and Shippo's container was soon empty. And then, so was the pool.

"It's empty already?" Sango said as she and Kagome came in.

"Inuyasha scared them away." Shippo joked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and splashed the young man in a bored fashion.

"Relax, Inuyasha." Shippo said in a giggle. "I brought more." With that, he revealed a second container, larger than the first, with apple slices, cookies, sugared walnuts and an assortment of other treats.

"Wow, Shippo." Kagome cried. "Let's eat then, huh?"

The gang climbed from the spring and relaxed at a table to munch lazily.

"You're Mom's a great cook, Shippo." Miroku said. "Funny that I remember now the wonderful treats Kagome always brought us when she went home and back."

"I remembered that too." Shippo said. "That's why I wanted to bring it so I could show Kagome my thanks."

Kagome smiled and felt Inuyasha touch her shoulder. Although they were all in bathing suits, the feeling of Inuyasha being able to touch her bare skin was rather powerful and she felt her heart give a jump.

"So, what's your strategy for tomorrow?" Shippo asked.

"Beat the other guy before he can be me?" Inuyasha answered and heard a collective sigh from his friends.

"Look, I can't tell you my strategy because I don't know it." Inuyasha said. "I only have a brief idea of my attacks, but I've got to be prepared for offensive or defensive situations. It'll change with each opponent, but the basic strategy I find works is to say under their attacks and keep the measure between us enough that they can be thrown off balance."

"Make the other guy work for it, not you." Miroku said.

"Right, that way, I don't wear myself out." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was impressed. Before, Inuyasha would have charged in without any thought, but now, he was calculating and strategic. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha grumped.

"You seem like Sesshomaru, you've got everything planned out." Kagome said with smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and frowned.

"No need to be insulting," he said. "I just realize the value of planning ahead, that's all."

Kagome reached out to squeeze his hand warmly. Inuyasha squeezed back and smiled warmly.

* * *

The next morning, the auditorium buzzed with excitement as the tournament prepared to start. Inuyasha took his place with his team for announcements and instructions. Kagome sat with Miroku, Sango and Shippo in the bleachers watching the events. Kagome's eyes scanned the competitors for Mika. She wasn't visible at all and Kagome couldn't decide whether she felt relieved or nervous. 

"I'd feel better if Mika was visible." Miroku said. "If there's a wasp in the room, I'd rather know where it is."

"I know what you mean." Sango said and suddenly felt her voice box freeze. Among the contestants was a sandy haired boy that stood directly across from Inuyasha.

"It can't be." Sango whispered. Miroku looked over at her in alarm and caught his betrothed as she started to sway forward.

"Sango, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"It's Kohaku." Sango said softly and tears poured down her cheeks.

Inuyasha stared in surprise at the young man he would duel first. He looked different and was older, but Inuyasha knew instantly who he was. Glancing back at the stands, he saw that Sango did too.

"_I'll try to be gentle, Sango_." Inuyasha thought. "_But I have to win in order to reach Mika_."

"Competitor Yasashiku verses Competitor Tekeshi," the referee said. "Two out of three misses. Salute! Begin!"

Swords came up and down in a salute and crossed with a resounding clang. Inuyasha parried and dodge each blow. Yasashiku struck out and dodged with equal skill, but Inuyasha was stronger. He forced his opponent slowly back until the referee blew the whistle, signaling that Yasashiku's foot and stepped out of the circle.

"Point to Tekeshi." the referee and Inuyasha backed to the center again.

"You're pretty good." Yasashiku said with a smile.

"You too, Kohaku." Inuyasha replied and saw the young man's eyes widen in surprise. That threw of his concentration enough for Inuyasha to push him out of the circle again. However, Kohaku returned the favor with a trick. He danced behind Inuyasha and cross swords with him. Then, he twisted around and Inuyasha was knocked off balance and Kohaku touched the blade to his heart.

"Point to Yasashiku." the referee called. "Match point coming up."

"Fancy trick there." Inuyasha said. Kohaku smiled.

"Not as fancy as you knowing my name," he replied. "How did you know it?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Inuyasha asked. He trailed his eyes behind him for Kohaku to follow. "Or your sister?"

Kohaku's eyes grew wider as he met Sango's eyes. The memory of the past came flooding back to him and he bowed his head.

"I withdraw." he said. "I can't continue fighting."

"No," Inuyasha said. "Don't withdraw. Go ahead and fight me. You'll let your team down otherwise."

Kohaku looked up sheepishly, but nodded. The final point was not easy to claim. Inuyasha worked hard but was finally able to duck under Kohaku's blade and touch his heart below his arm.

"Match goes to Tekeshi of Gakugei High School," shouted the referee. Inuyasha's team cheered excitedly. Inuyasha and Kohaku saluted each other and smiled.

"Go ahead and see your sister." Inuyasha said. Kohaku smiled and moved back into the crowd. Inuyasha glanced back and cocked his head to Sango to go ahead. Sango jumped up with a smile and hurried down the stairs to see her long lost brother.

Kohaku was waiting outside in the hallway when Sango came running out with another young man behind her.

"Sango!" Kohaku said and broke into a grin. Up close, Sango realized that he was now her age and a full head taller than her. She stopped and stared, afraid to move any closer. Was this a dream? Would he vanish away as he always had?

"Kohaku." Sango said. Kohaku seemed to understand her dilemma and closed the distance between them. He took her hand in his and held it in his.

"I'm real, sister," he said and Sango threw herself into his embrace. Miroku watched quietly and smiled, despite his own tears. He walked away, leaving the siblings to their reunion.

* * *

Kagome watched Sango hurry off with Miroku. She continued to watch the other matches, sometimes glancing over to other schools. She constantly looked for Mika the entire time, but couldn't find her in the crowd. 

"Either Mika isn't here," Kagome said. "Or she's hiding herself really well."

The lunch break came and Inuyasha joined his friends. Sango had returned from her visit with Kohaku. She looked as peaceful and happy as Kagome could ever remember her being.

"Kohaku goes to school in Osaka." Sango reported. "He promised to contact me once he was home."

"Where's Miroku?" Shippo asked. Sango looked around in surprise at Miroku's absence.

"I don't know." Sango said. "He said he'd meet me here for lunch."

Just then, Miroku came running into the cafeteria. His gaze was clearly one of shock and motioned for them to follow him to the window. Looking out the window, they saw a horrific sight. Mika and Satoshi lay together under the trees in the garden outside the building. It was quite clear what they'd been doing.

"How shameful can they be?" someone said. "In public and in broad daylight."

"They're both here?" Kagome asked. "Does that mean that Inuyasha may have to fight them both?"

"If I do, then I'll beat them without any problems." Inuyasha said confidently. "But I'm worried about something. I can't describe what, but there's a gnawing feeling in the back of my mind."

"Miroku, how did you find them?" Sango asked. Miroku blushed.

"Please, don't ask." he said.

Kagome felt a surge in her blood like molten lava. She seemed to be standing farther above herself and saw in the distance an approaching storm. She saw two swords cross, one she knew to be the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga crushed the other sword, but fell to the ground. Kagome snapped back to herself and stared around.

"I think I just had a vision." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha looked worriedly at her. "But I don't know what it means. But I think it has to do with your final match."

"What happens?" Miroku asked.

"I saw the sword Tetsusaiga beat another sword," Kagome said, "And then the sword fell loose to the ground."

Inuyasha felt confusion and concern for himself and Kagome. What was Midoriko trying to tell him?

* * *

Inuyasha bounced on his heels as he awaited the final match. As expected, he'd easily climbed through the ranks to reach the final match. The question now was whom would he face. 

"Final match of the competition between Tekeshi Chiko and Azuka Satoshi." the announcer said. "May the best man win."

Inuyasha stared with only small surprise as Satoshi stepped forward with a smug look.

"Ironic that we should face each other again, isn't it Tekeshi?" Satoshi sneered. "Perhaps you'd prefer to face the lovely Mika again."

"Just get ready to lose." Inuyasha said with controlled fierceness.

The referee gave them their instructions and the two duelists prepared their blades.

"Inuyasha, be careful." Kagome thought. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"I wish to make this a partner challenge!" Satoshi shouted. "I ask the right to make this a tag effort."

The crowd gasped in amazement. It wasn't unheard of, but at such a high level. The referee frowned in annoyance, unaware of the invisible fingers of Shiho touching his ear. His eyes widened and he blinked.

"Agreed." the referee said. "Tekeshi, do you have a tag partner?"

Inuyasha frowned at Satoshi, knowing his plan.

"No, sir." Inuyasha answered. He went to his bag and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "I'll just use two swords."

The crowd gasped and the Gakugei team shouted in excitement. They knew Tekeshi was the best on their team and just as precise with two swords as with one.

"Match decided and set." the referee shouted. "Begin on my word!"

"This is what you wanted, right?" Inuyasha said. "What makes you think you can beat me anyway?"

"Because you wouldn't dare hurt someone so close to you." Satoshi said and glanced over. Inuyasha stared in horror as Kohaku stepped forward. He looked interested at the match.

"He's your tag partner?" Inuyasha cried out.

"Hey, Tekeshi." Kohaku said. "Guess I'll get another chance to fight you."

"And maybe your last chance." Satoshi said softly and he looked up at the stands to where Kagome sat with a horrified Sango. Kagome met his eyes with a vengeful fire and Satoshi looked away angrily, feeling the power within her even at this distance.

"Why don't you go first, Kohaku." Satoshi said and moved back. Inuyasha braced himself for the attack ahead.

"Ready!" shouted the referee. "Begin!"

Inuyasha and Kohaku charged at each other, swords ready to decide the victor.

To Be Continued…

So, whatcha think? I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but it's been hectic for me. I won't tell you when the next chapter will be up. I don't know a whole lot about fencing, so I did a lot of research. That's probably why it takes me such a long time to write because I try to be accurate and informed. I know some of this stuff couldn't happen in a real match, but that's where the fiction part comes in. It took a long time to decide how to end this chapter, but I like the way I closed it. Just enough of a cliffhanger for chapter 17, which is next.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	17. Battle End and A Future Set

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I have 2 pet hamsters now: Fidget and Gizmo. Gizmo helps me write the stories lately. She likes to walk across the keyboard while I'm working. I'm almost done with this story. I appreciate everyone being so patient and for your continued support. Now, onto chapter 17!

**Chapter 17 – Battle End and a Future Set**

Kagome watched in fascination and horror as Inuyasha matched blow for blow of Kohaku and Satoshi's swords.

"Kohaku doesn't understand who Satoshi really is." Sango said. "He'd never do this otherwise."

"I know Sango." Kagome said. "But I worry about Inuyasha getting tired. Kohaku will certainly realize what's going on, but will it be before it's too late?"

Inuyasha was beginning to sweat under his helmet. He'd fought long and hard, trying to keep up with the tagging in and out of his opponents. He kept looking at the referee but couldn't imagine the man would do much. Even if the match ended, would Satoshi listen? The referee called for time. Inuyasha rested on one knee and took slow, deep breaths to bring his heart rate down. Kohaku did the same.

"Kohaku, listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't let Satoshi back in, okay?"

"Why not?" Kohaku asked with a playful smile. "Getting tired?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." Inuyasha growled. "If you let him in, you're playing into his hands. You'll help him get what he wants, and it's more than just a victory for you school."

Kohaku's smile disappeared.

"You think I don't know that?" he hissed. "But what can I do?"

"Don't let him tag you out" Inuyasha said. "Let's just make it the two of us."

Kohaku looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Time." said the referee. "Return to play."

The rest of the match passed without incident. Each point scored by Inuyasha was met by Kohaku gaining a point. Soon, they were tied. One more point and Gakugei would be the champions. Kagome sat tensely in her seat, her hands white-knuckled on her lap. Beside her, Sango and Miroku held hands in supportive fear while Shippo covered his eyes, but peering through his fingers.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "You can do it."

Inuyasha smiled as he danced around Kohaku. Only too late did Kohaku recognize his own move as Inuyasha sword tip rested over Kohaku's heart.

"Point!" the referee declared. "Match to Tekeshi of Gakugei High!"

The crowd erupted in applause. Miroku swung Sango up in his arms and kissed her. Sango cheered and Shippo exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Kagome hurried down to the floor and into Inuyasha's tired arms. He embraced her warmly and dropped his blade. Kohaku smiled and saluted Inuyasha, who smiled back.

"I won't let it end like this!" Satoshi snarled and his eyes flashed red.

Kagome felt the explosion of power a second before she saw the approaching blade.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha jumped back just as a blade came down at his head. Satoshi stood behind Kohaku, blade posed in for an attack; a real attack. The crowd watched in confusion, growing silent.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Leave him alone!" He looked at Satoshi.

Kohaku swung his sword in a cutting blow at Inuyasha, who ducked away again before drawing the other blade at his hip. Tetsusaiga hummed in his hand and blocked the next blow.

"Satoshi, if you want to fight me, fine!" Inuyasha spat. "Are you such a coward you have to use another puppet?"

"But this is to my advantage." Satoshi sneered. "You'll not dare hurt a friend. And I have no misgivings about using anything to end your life."

"Young man, the match is over." said the referee. "Withdraw to your team. Or risk expulsion for future events." The referee let out a groan of pain as a blade ripped through his chest. He fell and Mika stood over his lifeless body. The crowd let out a scream of terror. Some ran, some fainted at the sight of the murder, other tried to rush at the woman, only to be held back by an invisible barrier around the battle.

"We won't be disturbed now." Mika said. "This barrier will hold out even against the power of that monk." She looked primly at Miroku outside and smiled.

"Did you enjoy our show?" she asked him. Miroku's faced reddened and Sango looked at him for an explanation.

"It's exactly as I said." Miroku said. "I stumbled across them. I was too shocked to move away."

"And gave my mistress the opportunity to seal whatever powers might be awakened." Mika said. "Now you'll watch as we put an end to Inuyasha and take the power of the Jewel for ourselves."

Inuyasha blocked each blow Kohaku brought down. The young man's eyes were glazed over, the warm brown eyes swallowed by black. He remembered seeing such a dead look before. Each blow became more and more ferocious. Kagome tried to back away, but couldn't get beyond the barrier.

"My barrier won't let even you through, Kagome." Mika said. "You'll meet the same fate as your beloved Inuyasha."

Kohaku turned his attack on Kagome and she screamed in fear. The blow was stopped with a resounding clang of metal against metal as Inuyasha pushed back against Kohaku's next blow and the young man fell backwards.

"Satoshi, give it up!" Inuyasha shouted. "I won't let you hurt Kagome. I'll die before I let that happen. And I'll make sure I take you with me."

"Fair enough." Satoshi said. "Kohaku, kill him!"

Kohaku flipped back to his feet and charged.

"Get behind me, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He brought the Tetsusaiga up and prepared to attack. Suddenly, Kohaku stopped his advance. He clutched at his head and his eyes seem to clear from the fog.

"Please, Inuyasha, kill me!" Kohaku said. "I'd rather be dead than under his control again. Kill me!"

Sango stood outside, watching in horror as her brother struggled once again with himself.

"No, Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "Don't kill him! Please!"

Kohaku suddenly bore down against Inuyasha and threw him and Kagome aside. Kagome topped to the ground with Inuyasha beside her. Inuyasha held the sword over them as Kohaku made a move to kill and knocked him back again. Kohaku kept his feet and once again, he made to clear his head.

"I can't fight him off." Kohaku cried out. "It's like my brain is on fire. Don't let him make me do this! Just kill me!"

"Kohaku, don't say that!" Sango screamed at him. "I've just found you again, don't leave me again. Please, my little brother, don't leave me again!"

Sango fell against Miroku in tears. Shippo tried pounding against the barrier but couldn't get through. Miroku wondered if he could throw off whatever seal blocked him now. But he couldn't begin to guess how. He wasn't a monk anymore. He had no spiritual powers.

Inuyasha parried blow for blow of Kohaku's scattered attacks. He didn't want to kill the boy but would he have a choice?

Kohaku was suddenly thrown to the floor by a block of Inuyasha's attack and lay motionless.

"Get up, you fool!" Satoshi roared. "Kill him. You have the power. Do as I say!"

Kohaku didn't move. Inuyasha stood over him, sword ready.

"Kill me." Kohaku said softly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I've got a better idea." he said and threw the Tetsusaiga at the barrier. It stuck absurdly in midair and the barrier exploded in a flash of red sparks. Mika backed away in surprise. She was suddenly holding very still, as though tied by ropes.

"The seal!" she screamed and looked at Miroku. He was staring in surprise at her. He'd been thinking of keeping Mika tied up and suddenly she was. The seal had been broken on him and he was able to recall his spiritual powers, although how he could control them, he wasn't sure.

"The fights over Kohaku." Inuyasha said and walked away to retrieve his sword, which fell to the floor. The crowd had all but dispersed and was now screaming in excitement. The referee, who they'd thought dead, was standing on his feet and shaking his head. The crowd now seemed to think it all an elaborate production for fun. They clapped and cheered. Satoshi was furious and pulled his own sword.

"You're mine, Inuyasha!" he roared and charged.

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha turned in time to meet the eyes of Satoshi as the sword plunged down. Satoshi was suddenly thrown back by an enormous flash of energy and collapsed in a smoking heap. Inuyasha looked around wildly to see Kagome, eyes white and flashing, hair caught in the wind of her own spiritual energy with her hand stretched out towards Satoshi.

"Midoriko." Inuyasha gasped out. Kohaku sat up in confusion as Sango hurried over to him, followed by Miroku. Together they stared in shock as Kagome's eyes returned to their warm brown and she sank to her knees. Inuyasha hurried over, but was stopped by her hand. In an instant, the world seemed to melt away to darkness.

* * *

"Come out, Shiho!" Kagome commanded as she rose. Inuyasha looked over to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku stood. 

"How could I turn down such an invitation?" Shiho said in a sickly sweet voice. She melted out of the darkness, the beautiful body of Midoriko had twisted and contorted to something that reminded Inuyasha of a drowned woman he'd once seen on the shores of the sea when he was young. Pale gray skin, almost translucent, eyes red from the sea salt and hair tangled like weeds. Inuyasha had been sorry for the woman he'd seen, but there was no pity in his heart for this creature before him. And there seemed to be none in Kagome either.

"Do not think you are unstoppable, Shiho." Kagome said, her voice resounding with the authority of Midoriko. "You will not escape the void of nothingness a second time."

"How do you think you can stop me?" Shiho said, sounding genuinely amused. "You did try once and it cost you your life." Midoriko said nothing.

"My dear Midoriko, when last we fought, you genuinely believed you could turn me from my demonic nature." Shiho laughed. "You sought to control me and change me. Ironic, isn't it, that another one like you attempted the same thing."

Inuyasha knew instantly that Shiho meant Kikyo. The priestess Kikyo, charged to protect the sacred jewel had given into her desires of the flesh and attempted to change Inuyasha.

"And, in the end, your foolish desire ended your life and mine." Shiho continued. "And yet, we fought on, condemned to battle to eternity."

"Until a selfless wish was made." Midoriko said. "A wish born out of love for another person and not made for the self." Midoriko turned to look at Inuyasha and Inuyasha thought he could see a smile.

"Nevertheless, she will not be willing to make such a sacrifice that is needed to stop me." Shiho said. "Just as you never could. You, that Kikyo, neither of you was willing to give up all that you loved. You foolish humans trust too much to your own hearts." Shiho stopped and looked at Kagome.

"That foolish girl is no different."

"You have been warned for the final time, Shiho." Midoriko said. "The next time we meet, it will be to end it."

The world faded into existence and Kagome collapsed to her knees, panting and shaking. Inuyasha hurried over to her and peered into her eyes. Then kissed her softly. Kagome returned his kiss before collapsing against him as she fainted.

"Kohaku, are you okay?" Sango asked. She watched her brother stare at her in curiosity.

"I think so." Kohaku answered. "But who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Kohaku? It's me, Sango." Sango said, trying to laugh. She stopped and her smile vanished as Kohaku shook his head. "Don't you remember?"

"I feel like I should know you, but I can't place you." Kohaku said. He stood up and looked around him. "I'm at the tournament? When did I get here? Where's my team?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Miroku asked him, his heart sinking with a dreadful thought.

"I was at home in Osaka." Kohaku said. "I'd just gotten home from school after hearing we'd be entering the tournament and then…nothing, it goes blank."

Miroku realized that Kohaku had not really remembered Sango, but that he'd been under the control of Satoshi the entire time. Sango seemed to realize this as well because he felt her stiffen.

"Sango, I know that name somehow." Kohaku said. "You did say Sango, didn't you?"

To Miroku's surprise, Sango shook her head.

"No, I said my name was Seiko." came her soft reply. "Sorry, I'm Seiko."

"Oh, sorry Seiko." Kohaku said with a nod. "Listen, I'm sorry but I should get back to my team. They might leave without me." He chuckled and Sango tried to return it but it came out rather weak.

"Nice to meet you." Kohaku said and hurried away. Sango waited until he was out of sight before walking away. Miroku did not follow her for a moment, but grew concerned. He glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha before following after Sango. Shippo hesitated before walking carefully up to Inuyasha, who cradled the unconscious Kagome. The crowd seemed not to notice anymore as they dispersed. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Is Kagome okay?" Shippo asked.

"How should I know!" Inuyasha snapped. Shippo backed away, his hands raised up to defend himself from a blow. Inuyasha made no move.

"Sorry, Shippo." Inuyasha said. "I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"It's okay." Shippo said. "If I remember right, I got worried about you when you weren't trying to clobber me."

Inuyasha forced a small laugh. He felt Kagome stir against him and give a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Can you stand?"

Kagome looked up wearily and nodded. She stood up and rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to balance herself.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where did everyone go?"

Inuyasha stared at her. She didn't remember anything.

"Shiho came here and Midoriko confronted her." Shippo said. "She said that when we meet Shiho next, it will be to destroy her."

* * *

Kagome sat in the compartment on the train. The team was up front celebrating their victory, but Kagome hadn't felt up to going. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to leave her alone, but Kagome had insisted. 

"Go celebrate with your team." she said. "I'll be fine right here. I might even take a nap or something." As if to demonstrate, she pulled down the shades of the window and the door. Inuyasha left half-heartedly, promising to be back soon. Kagome nodded as he left. He'd been surprisingly attentive to her since coming back. It was cute, if not a little obsessive. But it did help confirm her suspicions about something. Although Shippo had filled her in on most of the details, she got the feeling that she wasn't being told everything.

"Kagome, listen to me."

Kagome looked around suddenly.

"Who said that?" Kagome said nervously. "Where are you?"

"I'm within you."

Kagome realized that the voice did seem to be coming from within her own head, almost as if she were hearing herself speak.

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked.

"I have come to tell you child of what you and I will face and what we must do." Midoriko said. "You must listen to me without interruption until I have finished."

Kagome suppressed the surge of questions suddenly flooding her mind and listened to Midoriko. When Inuyasha returned, he found Kagome looking thoughtfully out the window at the sunset.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Chapter 17 is done. Good news is there are 3 more chapters left! Or is that bad news? Well, depends on how you look at it, I guess. Anyway, thanks for such wonderful reviews. I love getting them. But now, I've left you in suspense. Well, don't worry, you won't have to wait very long to find out what will happen. In the meantime, though, keep reading and telling me what you think.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	18. Christmas of Memories

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I'm selling my DVDs too, which makes Inuyasha even less mine. I still love the show, but I just don't have the budget to buy the series anymore and need to money.

By the way, for those who may not have known, I am following a school system where the new school year begins in April, then there is summer vacation, and more school, then Christmas vacation, etc….I know it seems like I'm jumping around a lot, but if I wanted this to be a school story, I would have written it as one. As it is, this is not a school story, so don't expect there to be a lot of focus on school days. And now, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 18 – Christmas of Memories**

When Kagome returned to school on September 1st, she made an effort to keep her attitude light and happy. She said nothing about her conversation with Midoriko, not wishing to worry her friends, especially Inuyasha. She was more worried about Sango right now. Since seeing her brother again and watching him leave, she seemed to lose any joy she once had.

"It's worse than if he were dead." Sango said after school one day. "I almost wish I hadn't found him at all."

Kagome didn't say anything. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say. Sango just needed someone to talk to. Kagome nodded her head in friendly sympathy and Sango smiled.

"Thanks Kagome, I know I must be talking to you to death about this." Sango sighed. "I do the same thing to Miroku. It's a wonder he hasn't given up on me."

"After waiting such a long time to find you again, I don't think anything could chase him away." Kagome said. "Even after all those smacks across his face, he still couldn't get you out of his mind."

Sango laughed and Kagome was pleased to hear it sound so genuine.

"Besides, you never know what might happen." Kagome said. "Kohaku remembered you once, even if it was under someone's control. He might remember you again."

Sango nodded. Kagome reached out to squeeze her hand.

"And don't ever wish for the past to be changed." Kagome said. "When I thought I lost all of you for good in the feudal era, I still knew I wouldn't wish that away because it made me who I am now. Meeting you all made such an impact on me and I wouldn't dare wish that away."

Sango smiled and hugged her friend.

"When did you get so smart?" Sango said with a giggle. Kagome giggled too.

* * *

Shiho sat on the roof of an abandoned building. She patiently awaited the arrival of her messenger. 

"The time comes swiftly." Shiho whispered to herself. "I can feel the chill in the air. It is coming."

A bird landed on the roof and transformed into a girl with short hair and brown eyes.

"What have you brought me?"

"The girl, Ayame, grows restless." the girl said. She wandered along the roof edge with birdlike grace and a Puck-like smile.

"She will wait." Shiho said. "There is time yet."

"Absolutely." said the girl. "But do you not worry that she'll act on her own? Mika made that mistake and, unfortunately, you can exert the same control over a living puppet as you can a dead one."

"I know my power, Tori!" Shiho snapped. The girl danced away but never lost her cheeky smile.

"You tell Ayame that if she acts without orders, she will be left to suffer the consequences and I will not honor our bargain."

Tori raised a brow.

"As if you ever intended to honor it in the first place."

Shiho smiled nastily as she watched the bird fly away again.

"She need not know that."

* * *

The months that passed were uneventful. Kagome and the others were busy enough with the school assignments that they had only a little time to worry about Shiho. They knew she had not given up because Eri, or Ayame as she was now known, still lurked about in a shadow against Kagome. When partnered once in gym with Ayame, Kagome had nearly been bludgeoned by a volleyball from Ayame. And Kagome still had a bruise on her left arm from swimming when Ayame had gotten too close and "accidentally" brought her arm down against her. 

"I just don't understand what I can do." Koga said one day at lunch. "I try to talk to her but she won't listen. The whole summer, I tried to visit her, but it seemed she was gone whenever I came over. Her parents don't understand either."

Kagome nodded. Eri's parents had called her too, asking if she and Eri had gotten into a fight. Kagome said she wasn't sure, but that maybe Eri was just going through some phase.

"All us kids do it." Kagome said. But she knew this was one phase that wouldn't end as easily as liking a certain flavor ice cream one day and hating it the next.

Ayame also seemed to have taken to hanging around with a different group of people, which made Yuka and Ayumi, who had returned briefly from England, very sad. Kagome was suspicious of one friend, a girl named Tori. The girl looked very foreign, but Kagome suspected, and her friends shared the same feeling, that Tori also served Shiho.

"What is that Shiho waiting for!" Inuyasha snapped one evening in late November. They were sitting in the library and were promptly shushed by the librarian.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Inuyasha." Shippo said. "I mean, I feel like a mouse nearing a trap. And any minute now, there'll be a snap and my neck will get broken."

"Or worse, we'll be caught by our tails and left to suffer alive." Miroku said. Sango pinched his hand for leaving such an unpleasant image in her mind.

"It would be nice to be able to make the first move." Kagome said. "But it's impossible without knowing what her plan is exactly."

"I would have thought your inquisitive little minds could figure it out."

They jumped in surprise as a new voice spoke out. Looking behind them, they saw Tori leaning superiorly against a shelf of books.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Such a temper, Inuyasha." Tori said with a smirk. "How do you know I didn't come here to help you?"

"Why should we trust you?" Sango said. "You're obviously working for Shiho." Miroku stood up and stared levelly at Tori.

"What would you gain from helping us?" he asked. "Shiho obviously prefers to keep a short leash on her puppets."

"Smart man." Tori said with a laugh. "Maybe I do have something to gain from this. Maybe I don't. Maybe I just like the excitement of seeing two powerful forces go head to head in a battle to the death that could very well destroy the entire world."

Tori grinned pleasantly and Miroku couldn't help but smile.

"Puck." he said and Tori's grin widened even more.

"You are a clever one." Tori said. "Probably safe to say that, aside from me, you're the smartest one here."

The others looked at Miroku in wonder.

"Puck was a the name of a sprite in mythology that enjoyed causing pranks and making mischief. The name itself means "unsettled." Shakespeare wrote about Puck being a mischief maker that not even the Lord of the fairies could control."

"So is this a game to you?" Kagome asked. "Toying with people's lives and risking the safety of a whole planet?"

"Well, a prankster's gotta have a little fun." Tori said. "Besides, who says I'm not the one really controlling Shiho."

Tori laughed again.

"But to answer your question, Shiho is waiting for the collapse of time." Tori said. "When this time ends, she'll have everything she needs to draw out the dark power of the Jewel."

At this, even Miroku seemed confused.

"Time exists forever." he said. "There is no collapse of time."

"Isn't there?" Tori said. "Guess you're not as smart as I thought." She stopped for a moment, as though listening. Then she smiled. "Well, my clever little ducks, I need to go."

She fixed them all with the first serious look she'd worn.

"Don't forget what I said." Tori told them and was gone, as quietly as she'd come.

"What did that mean?" Sango asked. "The collapse of time."

Kagome shrugged back and looked just as confused as the rest of them.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, wait a second." Inuyasha called. 

Kagome looked back. The cold December day around her made her shiver and the snow that had started to fall made her less and less comfortable. Inuyasha caught up to her and gave her a hug.

"I didn't think I'd catch up to you without killing myself." Inuyasha said, gesturing to a patch of ice behind them. "Did you finish all your shopping?"

"Sure did." Kagome said. "Glad I did too. The stores are crazy with all the shopping."

"That's what happens when you wait until the last minute." Inuyasha said. "And that's why I do all my shopping online."

"Watch it." Kagome growled, but allowed him to put his arm around her as they walked. The snow fell gently around them as they strolled through the park. Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pocket and looked away.

"What are you doing for dinner on Saturday?" Inuyasha asked.

"Christmas Eve. I wasn't planning on doing anything." Kagome said. She really hadn't either.

"It's up to you, but would you like to have dinner at my parent's house?" he asked. "They'd really like to meet you." He looked over at her with an indifferent expression, but Kagome could tell he was nervous. She looked at him happily.

"I'd love to." she said.

"Good." Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek. "Um, it's going to be kind of formal, is that okay?"

"Sure, I think so." Kagome said. "How formal are we talking?"

"Well, my parents are pretty traditional." Inuyasha said. "But you probably noticed that last summer. Do you have a nice kimono?"

"I'm the granddaughter of a shrine keeper." Kagome laughed. "I think I've got something."

Inuyasha sighed and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're really nervous about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Me? Nervous?" Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever." He shoved his hands further into his pockets. Kagome slipped an arm through his and grinned up at him.

"You're a rotten liar." Kagome said. "But I'll make sure I look perfect."

Inuyasha smiled casually.

"That won't take much." he said quietly. But not quietly enough for Kagome not to hear him.

* * *

Kagome stared at her reflection. Her mother had brought down the kimono she'd worn one Christmas when she'd met her father's parents. It was dark evergreen, trimmed with red and decorated by red petals. She'd done her hair up and pinned it back with a boxwood comb. She wore makeup again, only the tiniest bit to draw out her features and enhance her eyes. And her mother had leant her some perfume that had a soft scent. 

"Don't you look nice." Kagome watched in amazement as her reflection changed to show Midoriko, dressed in the same kimono.

"Midoriko, what is it?" Kagome said in surprise.

"You seem to have forgotten what I told you." was the answer. Kagome shook her head.

"I haven't forgotten." Kagome said fiercely. "You can't forget something like that."

"Then why are you allowing yourself to get more and more attached to Inuyasha."

"Because I refuse to believe that it's the only way to destroy Shiho." Kagome cried. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way." Midoriko said coldly. "You must do this for the sake of everyone."

"You're wrong." Kagome said sharply. "You have to be wrong!"

She was suddenly arguing with her reflection again. She struggled to contain her tears as she heard her mother call upstairs to say Chiko had arrived.

Inuyasha was completely speechless as Kagome came downstairs. She was radiant and he felt Souta kick him to remind him to speak.

"You look beautiful." he said and kissed her hand. Kagome smiled, trying not to think about what had happened back in her room. Inuyasha looked at her in concern.

"You okay?" he asked as he escorted her to the car he'd brought.

"Just fine." she lied with a smile. "I'm a little nervous I guess."

"They'll love you." Inuyasha said. "Almost as much as I do."

Kagome was escorted into the house and bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Tekeshi. They bowed in return and Mrs. Tekeshi smiled and gave Kagome a warm hug.

"We are pleased that you could join us tonight for supper." Mr. Tekeshi said importantly.

"Oh, dear, don't be so stuffy." Mrs. Tekeshi said. "The poor girl is nervous enough without you acting so dignified. Please, my dear, sit down."

Kagome sat beside Mrs. Tekeshi and smiled. Mrs. Tekeshi, sensing her nervousness, struck up a conversation of what it must be like to live at a shrine. After a few moments, Kagome felt relaxed enough to almost forget all about her conversation with Midoriko. But it seemed that each time she looked at Inuyasha's face, she would remember. She was glad his parents hadn't noticed. The evening went well. They shared drinks of plum wine, and at a dinner of roast teriyaki chicken, rice, vegetables and Christmas cake with cherries. They then gathered in the parlor for sake, which Kagome drank sparingly. When they asked, she explained how she'd once fallen in the shrine well and had sake poured on her while her grandfather was trying to purify the well. It wasn't exactly a lie, she just left out the part of having come back from the feudal era when it happened. Mrs. Tekeshi laughed and Mr. Tekeshi also chuckled. Inuyasha seemed to have relaxed as well, although he couldn't help notice that Kagome could not quite meet his gaze all evening.

"Otousan, Okaasan, I think I'd like to show Kagome the lights we have out back."

"Of course, you two go ahead." Mr. Tekeshi said, sounding more relaxed. Inuyasha took her hand and led her outside. The Christmas lights strung across the gardens were amazing.

"I didn't realize your family had such a large property." Kagome said.

"It's mostly inherited property and belongs to a trust in my father's company." Inuyasha said. "But the gardens are ours. Mom has help each year to get the lights up. She even puts a Christmas tree in the center."

Inuyasha led her to the center of the garden where the tree stood tall, decorated with twinkling multi-colored lights.

"It's beautiful." Kagome breathed. "Your mother has good taste."

"Well, I had to get it somewhere." Inuyasha laughed and Kagome laughed despite her breaking heart.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and sounded nervous again. He wished he could stop his heart from pounding so hard and his hands from shaking. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha gulped nervously and fished into his coat pocket. He pulled out a jewelry box and opened it. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome, you may have only known Chiko Tekeshi for a little while, but you've known Inuyasha for much longer. I want to make you my wife, if you'll have me." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. Kagome made a squeaking sound and Inuyasha opened one eye.

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't mean now. I want us both to finish school first, of course, and go to college. I know it's really sudden, but I've waited for you for so long and…Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome had turned away from him. She could hear Midoriko's warning ringing through her head again and she couldn't stand it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gave a cry of sadness. She threw her arms around in and began to sob. Inuyasha could tell it was not tears of joy she was crying. At first, he was so stunned that he didn't know what to do except hold her and let her cry.

"Please, Kagome, don't cry anymore." Inuyasha said, feeling the same sense of helpless dumb shock he always felt when she cried. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't marry you." Kagome sobbed. "I can't even be with you anymore!"

Inuyasha felt his heart sink into his stomach at her words. Kagome sobbed harder and sank to her knees. Inuyasha grew so quiet that Kagome was afraid he might have left. After countless minutes, he spoke.

"What did Midoriko tell you?"

Kagome stared up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid." Inuyasha said, clearly getting irritated. "You haven't looked at me all evening. I thought you were nervous, but to suddenly tell me you can't be with me. Even I can figure that much out."

He pulled her up and led her to sit on a bench beside him.

"Tell me what she said."

* * *

_Flashback_

Kagome listened closely to Midoriko as she spoke.

"When I was young, I was cared for by my brother, Shiho." Midoriko said. "He was very proud of me when I became a priestess. Then, there was a war with the demons of the Eastern provinces. Our village lord recruited all the young men to join in the defense of our home. My brother gladly went to fight. The battle became a slaughter and none returned alive, save my brother."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, not knowing what else to say.

"Those of us that remained in the village were amazed that Shiho should survive. We were pleased also because he'd become a strong and decisive leader. When the village lord's son took his father's place, he was a spoiled and arrogant young man. He abused us. But he was also weak. He was easily overthrown and exiled. My brother became the new village leader. It was then we noticed how much he had changed."

Midoriko paused here and Kagome felt the sadness as she spoke again.

"He'd become cruel and cold, not caring about anything, even himself. He did not make rash decisions, but there was no compassion in his heart anymore. If someone disobeyed the law, he was merciless. As priestess of our village, I could not justify his behavior. When I was able to speak to him, there was no mistaking the demons within his heart. It was then I learned the horrible truth: my brother had survived because of the deal he'd made with a water dragon demon."

"Like Onigumo survived when he gave himself up to the demons." Kagome said.

"Yes. My brother had become the very demon he'd set out to destroy. Now, he was destroying himself and others. We fought long and hard. I used every spiritual power I possessed to bring my brother back to himself. Each time I did, he begged me to kill him. But I could not."

Kagome suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"My brother was taken over entirely by the demon and I battled the dragon for many years. Our village was destroyed, most of the people escaping to live in the mountains. With each day, I grew weaker and felt my power draining. In the end, I could do nothing but summon the last of my power to destroy the bodies of the demon and myself. From that final act, the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama, was born from the depth of my heart and soul."

Kagome remembered the hole in the chest of the statue.

"The people returned and vowed to avenge my death by destroying all demons."

"The Demon Slayers!" Kagome said. "That means that Sango is also your descendant."

"No, she is not, but is descended from the survivors of my battle with my brother."

Kagome felt her breath catch.

"You, Kagome, are the only living descendant of my bloodline." Midoriko said. "Higurashi was the name the family my brother left behind took. They became responsible for the Shikon Jewel until the tainted evil destroyed them. Then, the demon slayers took it to Kikyo, who was seen by many at the time to be a pure shrine maiden. But even she was not able to escape the desires of the heart."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yes. And now, the Jewel is in your hands." Midoriko said. "When the Jewel was purified, my brother was flung from the void within the Jewel, taking my form with him. Because I did not kill him, he endured to grown in strength."

"He's working on some sort of Dark Jewel."

"The Jewel as it is now will not empower a demon. That power was flung from it. But he will use his power to create a Jewel for demons and populate this world again with demons."

"How can I stop him?" Kagome asked.

"By doing what I and Kikyo could not." Midoriko said. "By destroying him without a single thought in your mind of earthly desires. I could not because I loved my brother. Kikyo could not because she loved Inuyasha, or rather what she could make Inuyasha with the Jewel's power. But you love Inuyasha with no thought to yourself and he returned your love."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"That loving wish set free a monster." Midoriko said. "When you face Shiho again, you must be prepared to destroy him without any hesitation about your life. Thoughts of family, friends, and love will only hold back your power."

"I can't do that!" Kagome said. "It will mean turning my back on everything that makes me strong!"

"When you sought to destroy Naraku, at that moment, you thought of nothing else but his death."

"He was evil." Kagome said.

"Yes, and when you destroyed him, it was to destroy evil." Midoriko said calmly. "But when the wish of love between you and Inuyasha was made, it released Shiho because he could not stand the purity. Now, you must destroy evil again, but you will not have the power of the Jewel as it was. You must destroy Shiho using your own power amplified by the Jewel. It protects you because of your purity."

"So the only way to defeat Shiho is to destroy myself like you did!" Kagome cried. "And not be afraid to take Shiho with me?"

"That is it." Midoriko said.

"I can't do that!" Kagome cried. "I can't. I can't!"

Midoriko did not answer and Kagome knew she'd faded again. She was left to stare outside in thoughtful fear until Inuyasha returned.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"But Midoriko is right." Kagome said as she finished. "The only way to call up the power I need to destroy Shiho is to make sure that I don't have any distractions, like she did."

Inuyasha had listened in silence. Kagome dared to look at him.

"She honestly thinks that?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome couldn't answer before Inuyasha shot up.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I'm truly sorry."

"If Midoriko thinks I'm a distraction, then she'd better think again." Inuyasha snapped. "Love isn't a distraction. How does she know she couldn't have destroyed her brother if she didn't love him. Isn't a priestess supposed to show love to the people she cares for?"

Kagome listened to him in stunned silence.

"In all the time I've known you, you've shown more power because you love than the coldest person ever, including me."

Inuyasha knelt in front of her again and smiled.

"Don't listen to what she says." Inuyasha said. "You're right. There has to be another way."

He pulled the ring out again and held it up before Kagome's eyes.

"In the meantime, I'm still waiting for the right answer." Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed through her tears and put the ring on her finger.

"Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

"Tekeshi Chiko, I would be more than happy to be your wife." Kagome laughed and the engaged couple embraced each other under the lights of the tree.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Wow! What a long chapter. I was gonna try and finish the story, but I'm completely out of time and I am starving. It's almost 70 degrees outside! I'm not staying inside. I'm going out! Keep the reviews coming. Don't worry, I know exactly how to end the story. It won't be a long wait. I'd venture to say, that by the end of the month, maybe before then, I'll have this story done. Okay, so don't forget to review.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	19. Death of Time

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: Welcome! This is probably the hardest chapter I've written. There's just so much action and I'm not an action scene writer…I'm much better at speaking. But it's a challenge and I welcome challenges. Now, onto the chapter.

**Chapter 19 – Death of Time**

When Kagome woke the next morning, she smiled happily. At first, she thought she'd dreamed the entire evening, until she saw the ring tenderly sitting in its box on her beside table. Then she laughed and kicked up her legs in childish excitement.

"I'm getting married!" Kagome cried out. Then suddenly, she was swallowed in darkness. The room had vanished and Kagome felt panic surge up into her throat to scream, but felt the Jewel around her neck pulse excitedly, as if in recognition. Standing before her was Midoriko, looking as regal and courageous as when Kagome had first seen her in the cave long ago.

"You did not heed my warning." Midoriko said. It was not an accusation, but a statement. And Kagome cringed at the sadness in the older woman's voice. She was left speechless.

"You may have doomed us all." Midoriko said. "Shiho's time of success draws near. The end of time is nearly upon us."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said, pleased to find her voice strong and confident. "That girl in the library said something about that too. How can time end?"

"Each year, there is a tiny window of time where the old dies and the new begins." Midoriko said. "We humans are not aware of it, but it is there."

Kagome was confused. Midoriko watched her patiently.

"I don't understand." Kagome finally said. "Time doesn't stop ever."

Midoriko began to hum softly. Kagome recognized the tune instantly as Auld Lang Syne and the impact hit Kagome like cold water.

"You mean New Year's Eve?" Kagome asked. Midoriko smiled.

"On New Year's Eve, there is a window between the old and new year." Midoriko said. "In that brief, almost nonexistent moment before midnight, Shiho will have his opportunity to control the dead year."

Kagome fell to her knees. It would be almost impossible to stop Shiho because she would never be able to see that moment.

"How can I stop him if I can't see what he sees?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"That is why I asked you to put aside your earthly attachments." Midoriko said and there was no mistaking the sadness in her voice. "As long as you continue to hold on to what you see and know, you can never move beyond it."

The days after Christmas were quiet. Kagome spent her time with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Kagome did her best to be cheerful so she wouldn't let on how she was feeling to her friends. And, for the most part, it worked. But the day before New Year's Eve, Kagome turned down the invitations from her friends to spend New Year's with them.

"I just want to stay home with my family." was Kagome's answer to each request. But her family wasn't even going to be around New Year's. It was unusual, but her grandfather had been called to help at a local festival and her mother and brother would be helping. They'd asked if she wanted to come but Kagome refused, saying she didn't feel well. The truth was, she didn't want to have to explain when she suddenly had to leave to face Shiho. And she knew Shiho would find her, no matter where she was. The less people she was around, the better.

She spent all of New Year's Eve day inside, watching old television shows about, ironically, time travel. It was as if the universe, in a cosmic sense of humor, was toying with her. Each time she thought the characters would get home, something would pull them away.

"Maybe they're too attached to what they understand." Kagome said to herself. "Like she said, you can't understand something new unless you're ready to abandon the old."

"I think you've been watching too much TV." came a new voice. Kagome jumped to see Inuyasha outside her window. He was dressed in a heavy red winter jacket and Kagome was struck by a vision of Inuyasha from the feudal era, sitting cross armed in the tree, his long white hair catching the rays of the sunset.

"Déjà vu." Kagome said with a small smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed, letting a steam of hot breath float from his mouth.

"You wanna let me in?" he grumbled. "Or do I have to wait until the commercial?"

"What brings you here?" Kagome asked casually.

"Well, you turned down all our invitations to come to our parties, so we decided to bring the party to you." Inuyasha said, giving her a grin. Kagome tried to return it. Then frowned.

"Wait a minute, 'we'?" Kagome asked. She hurried to the door and found Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Koga all standing outside with Inuyasha.

"Happy New Year, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome smiled and welcomed all her friends in. Inuyasha came in last and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Kagome smiled, despite the nagging voice of Midoriko in the back of her mind.

"I'm glad to see you all." Kagome said. "But I thought you'd be out with your party goers."

Miroku gave her a swift hug and kissed her forehead.

"And let you face Shiho alone?" he asked. "Never in another 500 years."

Kagome gave a startled squeak as she stared around at her friends.

"How did you know?" she asked. Inuyasha huffed again.

"Did you think I wouldn't tell them?" Inuyasha said. "They've got as much at stake as you do. Even the wolf."

Koga scowled but said nothing to Inuyasha.

"Ayame deserves to have someone in her corner." Koga said. "I want to be that person. And, besides, I can't let the mutt have all the fun."

Inuyasha punched Koga's arm and scowled. Kagome smiled, despite the tears that pooled in her eyes. Sango caught her friend in a hug.

"We're all going to help you, Kagome." Sango said softly. "Because Midoriko is wrong. The love we have for our homes, our families and friends aren't distractions. They're what make it possible to stand firm."

Kagome broke down on Sango's shoulder. Sango gently stroked her hair and remembered the time Kagome had done something similar for her. When Kagome finally stopped crying, she fixed a determined gaze at all of them.

"I think I know where to go to find Shiho." Kagome said. "But we'll have to blend it a bit."

* * *

The festival for the New Year was very loud and crowded, but Kagome still knew that had they come dressed in anything other but kimono, they would have stood out. Now, they blended in perfectly. And it helped to hide the weapons they carried as well. They made their way casually through the crowd, trying to appear as the rest of the visitors. Kagome wasn't sure where to go, until the Jewel around her neck pulsed slightly. 

"Shiho's up this way, I think." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha beside her. She pointed up the hill behind the shrine. Inuyasha nodded and caught Miroku's eye. Miroku nodded and led Shipp and Sango around to come in from the right. Koga caught Kagome's eye and moved to the left side of the shrine. Inuyasha and Kagome slipped behind the stands and hurried up the hill.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Inuyasha. "But this would be easier if I were in my regular clothes."

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. The growing darkness around them didn't help as they moved further and further from the lights and sounds of the festival. After what seemed an hour, they reached the top, followed by the others. The only thing at the top of the hill was an old shrine that had been overgrown with creeping vines and trees.

"Where is she?" Koga asked.

"Shiho's here." Kagome said. "I can sense it."

"WELCOME!" came a thunderous voice. As if on cue, Shiho, flanked by Mika, Satoshi and a pale, trembling Ayame stepped out from the crumbling shrine.

"A very Happy New Year to you." Shiho said, bowing formally. "I am so pleased you were able to join the festival."

Kagome felt the Jewel pulse around her neck and she squeezed it tightly in her hand.

"Shiho, you're going to be stopped right here." Kagome said, trying to keep her voice strong.

"I think not." Shiho said. "I've already won the race. Just need to wait for that final countdown."

As if on cue, there were shouts from the people below. In the city, the clock chimed out the half hour.

"30 minutes!"

"And here it comes." Shiho said. "Well, if you'll excuse me for being a discourteous host, but I really have to see to this. But my associates will be more than happy to entertain you."

Mika's, Satoshi's and Ayame's eyes glowed an intense green and surged forward to attack. Koga met Ayame's attacks as he appeared again as the young wolf demon.

"Ayame, stop this!" Koga cried. "We don't have to do this anymore!"

"I'm doing this for you!" Ayame shouted. "Don't you see the spell you're under? Once Kagome is gone, you'll be free."

"That's not true." Koga said. "Killing Kagome won't change how I felt about her. And it won't make me love you!"

Mika, meanwhile, had turned her attack on Inuyasha. Kagome ducked out of the way, wishing she had her arrows. Shippo pulled her out of the way and stood protectively in front of her. Kagome watched as the shorter body of the boy seemed to vanish and was replaced by a familiar fox-tailed youth, but not the child she once knew.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. "You grew up?"

Shippo grinned at her.

"Bound to happen sooner or later." he said and threw a cloud of foxfire magic at the attacking Mika.

"Shippo, protect Kagome." Inuyasha shouted. He brought the sword at his hip out, expecting it to change. But nothing.

"Why won't the sword change?" Kagome shouted at him.

"How should I know!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Back to back, Miroku and Sango stood together as they waited for Satoshi to make his move.

"How tender this scene is." Satoshi's voice was dripping with oily sarcasm. "And how familiar."

"You won't catch us off guard this time." Sango said. She pulled a sword from her kimono and Miroku pulled out the spiritual sutras from his sleeve.

"Wait for his move." Miroku whispered. Sango nodded in understanding. She glanced up quickly at Shiho. She had moved to the roof of the shrine and was staring up into space as if waiting.

"What do you get out of all of this?" Miroku asked Satoshi.

"I get Mika." Satoshi answered. "And the knowledge that my Mistress has succeeded where Naraku failed."

"Seems you've lost some ambition." Sango said. "The Naraku we fought would never have settled for anyone but him destroying humanity."

"Times change." Satoshi said. "I have accepted the fact that there is one who is more powerful than me."

"Look out!"

Miroku and Sango jumped at Kagome's distant cry. A dozen wooden vines of trees came crashing down where they had been standing. Sango brought her sword down on the limbs and hacked them apart. Miroku threw a few sutras in the air as more limbs and branches came at him.

* * *

Koga blocked Ayame's blows easily, but he was growing tired. 

"Stupid mortal body." Koga moaned as he tried to step into Ayame's fighting to drive her back. Ayame pulled a dagger from her belt and swung at him.

"You'd attack an unarmed opponent?" Koga asked. "Thought you knew better than that."

"Thought you'd know better than to trust your enemy." Ayame said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that."

Koga charged forward under Ayame's arm and caught her wrist.

"Okay, now you're going to listen to me." Koga said. "Whatever Shiho has told you is a lie! Kagome never led me on, I just refused to see what was obvious to everyone else."

Ayame struggled against his grip, but met his eyes with angry scorn.

"You chased after a woman who didn't want you?" she asked contemptuously.

"I chased after a dream." Koga said. "I chased after her because I was used to getting everything I wanted from life. But I ignored the things I needed."

"So that's it." Ayame said and her voice broke over her sobs. "You didn't want me. You just wanted your own way."

"I didn't want you." Koga said and he suddenly pulled her to his chest in a fierce hug. "But I needed you. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that."

Ayame was silent. It would be so easy to plunge her dagger down, but she couldn't move.

"Ayame, you're not evil." Koga begged. "You're the granddaughter of a wolf leader. You're not puppet to a monster like that. And you certainly don't destroy the life of a friend."

"Koga." Ayame said. "I just wanted you to love me."

Koga smiled and kissed Ayame slowly. Ayame felt as though she were waking up from a dream. No, more like a nightmare.

"Koga, help me." Ayame whispered. Suddenly, her eyes were filled with a green light and the dagger came crashing down in Koga's back. Koga let out a grunted scream and his eyes widened. Ayame suddenly screamed as Koga collapsed. He looked up at her sadly.

"Koga, I'm sorry." Ayame cried. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't die."

Koga gave a small sad smile and collapsed. Ayame threw herself down over Koga's lifeless body and began to sob.

Miroku and Sango glanced briefly over at Ayame's scream, but could do nothing. Satoshi sent another volley of tree limbs at them and they dodged away, but not quick enough and Miroku felt the branch scratch his arm. He gave a grunt of pain and checked his arm.

"What happened?" Sango asked. She looked at his cut arm in alarm.

"It's okay." Miroku said cheerfully. "Just a scratch. Gotta be faster."

"Listen you, don't go dying on me." Sango said fiercely. "You made me promise to be your wife, you'd better not back out."

Miroku gave her a cheeky smile and threw a sutra in her direction, catching an approaching limb aimed for her chest. Sango looked back in surprise.

"Keep that promise yourself." Miroku said and caught her hand. Sango smiled and they battled back to back again.

Inuyasha blocked each blow from Mika. Her gun remained at her hip. He eyed it warily.

"Looking at something, Inuyasha?" Mika cooed. She flipped behind him and Inuyasha felt her lick his ear. He cringed and growled but was unable to move.

"I can give you a much better view if you want." Mika said and gave a sudden hiss of pain as rock came sailing into her back. She turned around angrily to see Shippo with a slingshot aimed at her. Beside him, Kagome brandished a large stick like a bo.

"Let him go!" Kagome snapped. Mika sneered at the other girl.

"Kagome, get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted. He took advantage of Mika's distraction to slice her leg with his sword. Mika screamed in pain and let go to clutch her leg. Inuyasha hurried to Kagome.

"Don't worry about me." Inuyasha said. "Go after Shiho. You're the only one who can stop him."

"I can't just leave you." Kagome cried. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Go!" he snapped and lunged at Mika again. She fell backwards and moved to pull her gun.

Satoshi watched the pair battle back to back. They had no idea where he was. One well-aimed arrow and it would be all over. But which one to aim for?

Sango heard the sound of a launched arrow and saw it fly towards Miroku's heart.

"MIROKU! LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed and shoved the man away. Miroku stumbled backwards and landed hard against a tree. He opened his eyes and saw Sango standing in front of him, her shoulder and chest bloody as an arrow head poked out through her back.

"NO!" Miroku shouted as he felt Sango collapse against him. "Sango! Wake up!"

Sango smiled weakly up at him and touched his cheek. Miroku's face was soaked in tears.

"You promised me." Miroku sobbed. "You said you'd be my wife."

Sango closed her eyes. She made a soft sound of apology before going limp in Miroku's arms. Miroku buried his face against her hair.

* * *

Kagome hurried on, despite the tears from watching both Koga and Sango fall. Shiho stood on the shrine roof, still gazing toward the empty black sky. Whatever he was waiting for, Kagome knew she didn't have much time left. Shiho glanced down at her. 

"How do you think you can stop me?" Shiho said. "You've made the same mistake my sister did. You've allowed yourself to become attached to this world. Kikyo did the same thing. The love she felt for Inuyasha the half-demon allowed her heart to be misguided. And, in the end, it destroyed her."

Kagome shook her head as she pulled the Jewel out.

"If it really was that, then I shouldn't care at all what you do." Kagome said. "If I didn't care about this world, then I wouldn't be here at all. And that's how I'll destroy you."

Shiho gave an ugly smile and Kagome raise her arm over her head. But at that moment, the sound of the midnight chimes rang out.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" came the cries from the people below. Around Shiho's neck, a sudden sickly green light began to pulse as the Dark Jewel grew in power. Kagome clutched her head at the pounding evil.

"Too little, too late." Shiho said with a victorious roar. The face of Midoriko seemed to melt away. From within the body arose the coiling and elongated body of a dragon. It coiled itself around the shrine and glowed green as the Jewel continued to pulse. At the center, stood a man that was like a dragon. His face was sharp and twisted. His armor was green like jade and his fangs seemed to drip poison.

"The old time has died." Shiho growled. "And the new time will not be born. I will recreate this world in the nothingness of hell."

Inuyasha plunged the sword down again but was stopped as he heard Shippo scream. He turned to see the darkness, like an inky monster, take hold of the boy and pull at him. Inuyasha kicked back and grabbed the boy's hands. Miroku held tightly to Sango as he backed against the trees. Ayame hovered over Koga's body. She suddenly noticed a misty outline begin to form in front of her. Koga, as pale and silver as a ghost, appeared. Ayame swallowed a scream.

"Ayame, run away!" Koga said. Ayame shuddered in grief and ran towards the shrine. Koga picked up his lifeless corpse and hurried to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get away from there!" Inuyasha pulled hard at Shippo and the boy's legs were freed. Inuyasha hurried towards Kagome, his sword ready to strike down Shiho. Shiho narrowed his dragon eyes.

"Foolish man." Shiho growled. "Die and pester me no more."

The dragon opened his mouth the send a green ball of dark energy at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped at stared wide-eyed. Kagome felt as though the world had stopped and she screamed. Instantly, she knew her mind and was thrown into darkness.

* * *

Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the blast. It never came. He opened one eye and saw Kagome standing in front of him. At first, he panicked, thinking she had taken the blast. But he saw no charred remains around him and saw the shocked expression on Shiho's face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her eyes were filled with a golden glow and she seemed to radiate it from every pore of her body.

"I have looked into the void of time and space. I have seen every single instance and fragment of existence."

Shiho stared at her as she rose off the ground in brilliant gold light, the Jewel around her neck pulsing with the beat of her heart.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked. Midoriko faded into existence, staring hard at the girl with a mixture of surprise and approval.

"She has become a priestess of time." Midoriko said. "A goddess, if you will."

Miroku, carrying Sango's limp body, joined Inuyasha to watch. Midoriko smiled.

"She is about to embrace her destiny."

To Be Concluded…

Oh my goodness. I didn't think I'd make it through this one. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Chapter 20 is just moments away.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


	20. New Year of Destiny

**Time After Time**

**By RoseFire**

Disclaimer: Welcome to the last chapter of my longest InuYasha fiction. This has taken a very long time and a lot of energy to make this story so special. Someone recently told me this story has taken 3 years to complete. All I can say is wow! Not that it took so long, but that so many people were willing to wait patiently for me to finish. All I can say to you is thank you.

I don't think I will be able to write another story so long again; I'll stick primarily to one-shots or collections of one-shots. But you never know. I feel strangely sad that my story is done. I really am proud of it and I'm so glad everyone likes it. So, without further ado, onto the final chapter.

**Chapter 20 – New Year of Destiny**

Inuyasha watched in fascinated horror as Kagome rose above them all, her kimono rustling in the wind she created around her.

"Inuyasha, what is she doing!" Shippo cried, his face pale in shock.

"She's going to destroy Shiho." Midoriko said. "And she may die in the process."

"Everything has its time. Everything must come to an end." Kagome's voice sounded strangely hollow. The glow of the Jewel surrounded her like a halo and her hair fell loose about her shoulders.

"You cannot destroy me!" Shiho roared. "If you doubt yourself even the slightest, if you hold the slightest love of life here, you'll only repeat the past!"

"No, my brother." Midoriko said as she moved over beside him. "She has moved beyond attachments of this world. And she will destroy you where I could not."

Shiho stared in shock as the meaning of her words sunk in and, at last, the dragonish face showed fear.

"How is this possible!" he screamed.

"Instinct has taken over." Midoriko said. "You are causing pain to her by hurting all that gives her joy."

Miroku watched in fascination.

"Of course, she's like a child." Miroku said. He looked to the others.

"If a child's mother or father is being hurt, what child wouldn't move heaven and earth to save them." he said. "And Kagome, the most powerful priestess in the world, can move heaven and earth to save the good from the evil. Even Shiho himself."

Shiho was screaming in anger and pain.

"You will not stop me!" he bellowed. "Mika! Satoshi! Attack!"

But as the duo surged forward, Kagome stretched out a hand and a burst of light shot from her extended fingers. Mika and Satoshi were held in midair.

"You are as of the dust of the earth." Kagome said. "Return from whence you came."

Satoshi let out a scream of terror as he crumpled to dust. Mika cast her eyes to Inuyasha and, for an instant, Inuyasha recognized the gentle smile of Kikyo, the smile he'd not seen since he first met her. Then, she too, was gone.

"NO!" Shiho roared again. Around his neck, the Jewel cracked and split as its power weakened. Shiho snarled and turned to Ayame. "Move, you foolish child, or lose everything you have worked for."

Ayame seemed to be frozen a moment. Then her eyes flashed green and she moved slowly forward. Kagome did not move or raise her hand again.

"What is it you want, Ayame?" Kagome asked. Ayame stopped. Tears filled her eyes and she glanced at Koga, whose misty outline stood over Hojo's body. He met her eyes and raised out a hand to her.

"Ayame, come to me." Koga said softly. Ayame let out a sob and ran to Koga. She collapsed against his chest and at once she stepped from Eri's body, leaving it to collapse unconscious beside Hojo.

"I love you, Ayame." Koga said, his voice soft with tears of joy. "I wish I could have said so sooner."

"Koga, I love you!" Ayame sobbed. "I have always loved you!"

Koga brought his lips down to hers and they shared a kiss.

"You fool!" Shiho said and made a movement with his hands as though he were pulling a chord back. But Shiho's power over Ayame had been broken.

"Ayame, we don't have any place here anymore." Koga said, smiling warmly. "Let's go where we belong."

Ayame rested peacefully against his chest and nodded. They seemed to melt away like fog and settle back into the unconscious bodies of Eri and Hojo. Shiho doubled over in pain as the Jewel around his neck cracked and split again.

"I'll find the other vices I need!" Shiho growled. "There are others!"

"But you have cut them off." Midoriko said. "The world is dead and you have no one to feed your power anymore."

Shiho looked around at the blackness and the silence around him. All there was before him was the young girl, Kagome. Kagome looked on at him.

"She won't kill me." Shiho said flatly. But he looked again. And he knew instantly that Kagome was not as he'd known her. Within her mind, he could clearly see no doubts, no confusion or fear.

"My brother." Midoriko said. "End it now. You can not win."

Within Shiho, he felt something he'd not felt in countless years. He felt his heart racing wildly in fear.

"Sister." Shiho said. Midoriko stared and saw her brother's face behind the mask of her old body, behind the twisted face of the dragon. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Shiho, my brother." Midoriko asked. Shiho smiled and a tear trickled down his face.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said and raised her hand. The sword in Inuyasha's hands pulsed and grew to the large fang-shaped sword from long ago.

"Strike him down." Kagome said. "My power will unite with yours."

Inuyasha regarded Shiho with cold eyes. This was just another enemy to defeat. Like Naraku. Like the Band of Seven. Inuyasha was quite able to look beyond the outward appearance and see the evil within that had to be destroyed.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted and brought the blade down hard. The lines of energy drove through the air and straight at Shiho. The monster dragon roared and, for one brief instant, in the energy waves around him, Shiho appeared. The real Shiho. He was a young man, about 20, with a thin frame, pale skin, intense brown eyes and dark hair loose around his shoulders. Kagome reached her hand across to him and he began to dissolve into dust.

"Thank you." Shiho whispered. He looked at Midoriko, her face impassive and smiled at her. Midoriko returned his smile, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"My sister, I am so sorry for what I have done." Shiho said. He reached out to her and Midoriko took his fading hand in hers.

"Be at peace, my dear brother." Midoriko wept openly now. "Let us both be at rest now."

Shiho embraced his younger sister and the two faded away. With an earth shattering crash, the Jewel shattered and turned to dust along with its Master. Kagome continued to float in the air, her arms extended against the blackness of the sky. Inuyasha, feeling timid for the first time in his life, rose to his feet.

"Kagome, please, that's enough." Inuyasha said quietly. "You don't have to hold on anymore."

"I have so much yet to do." Kagome said. Tears ran in gold trails against her skin. "There is so much I can bring. I bring life."

Miroku stared in dumb shock as Sango gave a deep, shuddering gasp to pull in air. She opened her eyes and stared upwards at Miroku.

"Sango?" Miroku said, hardly daring to trust his vision. Sango smiled up at him and touched her cheek where two soft drops of water had suddenly landed.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you this time." Sango said. Miroku inhaled a sharp sob as he squeezed her to him gently. Sango winced, but hugged him tighter. Shippo threw his arms around her as well.

"In death, there is life." Kagome said. "And in life, there is death."

"But you can't control life and death." Inuyasha shouted at her. "There are just some things that mortals are never meant to do. Kagome, let it go! It's going to kill you!"

Kagome extended her arms out further as the world grew light. Below them, the festival continued as if nothing had happened.

"Kagome, stop this!" Inuyasha said pleadingly. "You stupid wench, stop it right now!"

At these words, Kagome blinked and her eyes returned to their normal brown. She slowly descended to earth, her hair and kimono settling gently around her as the wind died down. As she touched the grass, she looked at Inuyasha. She smiled at him and fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran towards her and felt for a pulse. He felt his heart drop like an icy stone into his stomach. Kagome's heart had stopped.

She was dead.

* * *

Inuyasha looked wildly around as the others reached him. Sango covered her mouth and Shippo was sobbing. Hojo and Eri still lay unconscious. Miroku looked over Kagome closely before shaking his head sadly at Inuyasha.

"Midoriko!" Inuyasha shouted. "Midoriko, where are you!?"

But the priestess did not appear. Inuyasha clutched Kagome to him and buried his head against her.

"How can this happen?" Inuyasha hissed mournfully. "She won. She gave her all to save all of time and she has to die because of it?"

Silently, Sango, Miroku and Shippo gathered beside him to mourn with him.

* * *

Kagome was floating somewhere. There was nothing around her. She opened her eyes and looked around cautiously.

"Where am I?" she asked and heard her voice sounding flat and muffled, not the reverberating echo she'd expected.

"Welcome, Kagome."

Kagome glanced round to see Tori again. She was dressed in a short sapphire blue kimono with tiny birds glittering around it. Her hair was the red of a robin's breast and her eyes, still a merry brown, twinkled.

"Am I dead?" Kagome asked. Tori laughed.

"Not what you might think of as dead." Tori said. "But you're not alive either."

Tori laughed at the confusion on Kagome's face.

"I don't understand." Kagome said. "If I'm not alive, that's dead."

"What's life? Life's nothing." Tori said. "Trick of nature to keep the body fresh. You've seen people who were dead suddenly come to life again. Certainly you've heard of souls floating away. 'Don't go toward the light!' and all that."

"Are you saying I'm having some sort of out of body experience?" Kagome asked.

"If that's the best way for you to put it, then go ahead and think that." Tori said, sounding as though the idea was rather boring.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Why am I here anyway? Where is here?"

"You destroyed Shiho." Tori said. "You used your soul, just like Midoriko, but you didn't have anything holding you back, so the soul didn't trap itself in the Jewel, instead it floated away. You're here because the soul is waiting for something to happen, what I don't know. And I have no idea where "here" is. It's your soul, you tell me?"

Kagome grew thoughtful. Was she in her own mind? Maybe she was in that void between time. That place Shiho had drawn his power from to spark the Dark Jewel? She looked around. There was nothing but emptiness here, but it wasn't fearful or sad. It was like sitting in the fog by the ocean before sunrise. And it hit her like a thunderclap.

"I'm in the Jewel." Kagome said. "The Jewel is dead, and so is my body, because my soul is gone. The soul is waiting for the sun to rise."

"Oh?" Tori asked. She smiled. Kagome smiled back. And they waited.

* * *

"We should get going." Sango said softly, drying her eyes. "Hojo and Eri will be waking up soon and Kagome…" she trailed off.

"We'll have to take Kagome home." Miroku finished. His eyes were bright.

"It's not right though." Inuyasha said. He'd been so quiet for such a long time.

"She never should have been here in the first place." Inuyasha said. "She should have never met any of us. If she hadn't, the Jewel would have stayed asleep and she could have lived a normal life."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's peaceful face.

"But then, I never would have known her." he said softly. "And I never would have known what it was like to have someone care so much about me that they'd be willing to risk all they had."

"She was such a courageous person." Shippo said.

"She was so wise." Miroku added.

"And such a wonderful friend." Sango said tearfully.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said. He fingered the Jewel around Kagome's neck and felt it pulse against his fingers.

"What was that?" Inuyasha started. The Jewel began to glow a soft gold.

"The Jewel is alive?" Shippo asked. "But without Kagome, it can't be."

Suddenly, the air was filled with a misty haze and floated over Kagome. The Jewel grew steadily brighter and, as though exploding, it reached out to them. Each was surrounded by a light that seemed to come from deep within them. Miroku glowed a deep purple, Sango was engulfed in pale pink. Shippo looked over himself as he was surrounded by deep blue and Inuyasha seem to be ablaze with fiery red.

"With each soul is a gift of the four purities." The voice seemed to come from everywhere. From the shrine and from within their own hearts. It was a soft voice, but authoritative.

"Tori?" Miroku asked softly. Standing over them in misty light was the shape of a bird. But the brown eyes were all too familiar.

"Miroku gives wisdom. Brilliance and thought born in experience to guide others. Shippo gives courage. Willingness to stand against the challenges of life and face the unknown. From Sango comes friendship. Kindness and zeal to support those closest to her. Inuyasha, you are love. You bind them all together and give them purpose. For you love this woman as you love yourself."

The lights swirled together to create a brilliant golden light that floated gently into Kagome's body.

"It's the soul." Miroku said. Kagome was enveloped in the golden light. Inuyasha was never able to explain later why he had done it, but he bent down and kissed Kagome gently. He felt a fluttering of breath behind her lips and the gently brushing of lashes as Kagome's eyes opened to look into his.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly and Inuyasha gave a cry of joy as he pulled her tight against his arms. All around them were shouts of joy as Miroku and Sango hugged each other tightly and Shippo danced for joy. Nearby, Hojo and Eri stirred awake and looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" Hojo asked. Eri shook her head in confusion but smiled at him. Hojo returned the smile and looked over at the rejoicing group.

"I don't know what's going on." Hojo said. "But somehow, this seems right."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome felt as though she were being crushed, but welcomed the sensation of being alive and able to feel again. The silence

"Guess you'll be sticking around awhile longer." he whispered. Kagome gave a small laugh and hugged his neck tighter.

"Just try and get rid of me." Kagome said.

"Never." Inuyasha said. "You're mine. And nothing can take you away from me."

* * *

3 years later…(author's note…for some extra fun, play V6's "Brand New World" while reading this part.)

"1234556. Higurashi Kagome." announced the homeroom teacher. Kagome smiled and got to her feet.

"_That's me. I'm Higurashi Kagome. I was a normal student at one point, before I fell through our family's shrine well. I didn't think I would ever live a normal life after meeting Inuyasha. But, you know, I don't think I want normal anymore. I don't expect it_."

Kagome looked around and saw Hojo and Eri waving from their seats at her.

"_It surprises me that those two are still together, even without Koga and Ayame guiding them. But they'll be going to college here in Japan, and I'll have to start referring to Hojo as "Doctor." It was bound to happen though. All those years working for his mother in their little health shop_."

Kagome exited the stage and joined her class. The principal began his speech and she took the chance to glance around the room. She spotted her family off towards the back. Shippo was sitting with them.

"_Shippo is going to be starting at Gakugei next term. He's really excited I think. And my brother will be starting at Gakugei as well. They've really become good friends. I think I see a couple future soccer stars."_

Kagome heard the sound of a slap and grinned to see Miroku gingerly rubbing his cheek, but was grinning all the same. Sango was sitting next to him, trying to look angry, but failing.

"_Miroku and Sango graduated a couple years ago. Actually the year after our whole mess with Shiho. They got married after that and have been going to school in America. Miroku tells me that the University of New York's literature program is really enjoyable, and Sango makes me laugh with all the stories about her early childhood education classes. I wonder how long before they'll announce their expecting."_

Kagome looked around a moment more, but couldn't find her fourth guest. But she didn't worry. She knew he was there.

"_Inuyasha stayed in town, going to the university. Big surprise that he chose to do coaching in fencing. But he surprised me when he said he was going to go to America too."_

The principal dismissed the graduating class and they hurried off to join their families for celebrations. Kagome made her way towards her friends and family. But something caught her attention and she turned to smile as a young man approached her, bearing a rose and a smile.

"Congratulations, Kagome." Inuyasha said and picked her up in his arms.

"_As for me, I'm going to America too. The University of New York has a great history department and I'm looking forward to the change."_

Inuyasha slipped her engagement ring on her finger, the same one she'd been given 3 years ago. She and Inuyasha shared a smile that spoke of many years of friendship and love, past and future.

"_It seems like a dream, all those years ago when I'd jump through our shrine well and have adventures in the Feudal Era. But the biggest adventure I could have ever dreamed of is about to happen. Inuyasha and I are getting married before we leave for America and then I'll be off on a new journey. The Shikon Jewel is powerless now. I gave it to my grandfather to display at the shrine. It's nice to know that he actually has something really valuable to show people who visit."_

"Inuyasha, you won't ever stop loving me, will you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a look and gave a snort.

"Stupid girl, what kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was about to retort when he kissed her quickly.

"Time after time, I will love you." Inuyasha said softly and Kagome returned his kiss.

"Ready for dinner, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled and took in her friends faces.

"Let's eat!" she cried. The hurried off amidst the cheers and laughter.

_Time after time I tell myself I'm so lucky  
To be loving you I'm so lucky to be  
The one you run to see  
In the evening when the day is through _

I only know what I know the passing years will show  
You kept my love so young, so new  
And time after time you'll hear me say that I'm  
So lucky to be loving you

I only know what I know the passing years will show  
You kept my love so young, so new  
And time after time you'll hear me say that i'm  
So lucky to be loving you

THE END

PHEW! It's done. Oh, thank you so much for being patient while I finished this. I really respect you enough to make this read worth your while.

Stay cool minna! From here on in, this will be fun!


End file.
